


Segundo Lugar

by crusheidi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 39,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusheidi/pseuds/crusheidi
Summary: Traducción AutorizadaLee Hyukjae siempre ha sido el segundo lugar de su familia, amigos y colegas.Tras recuperarse de una mala ruptura e intentar volver a empezar, completamente solo en una gran ciudad, poco a poco se enamora del encantador, amable y devastadoramente guapo Lee Donghae, que se interesa por él. Pero cuando el ex de Donghae regresa, y Hyukjae se entera de que nunca se enamoraron, comienza a preguntarse si también es el segundo lugar para Donghae.





	1. Una nueva conquista más, es todo lo que siempre seré

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Second Place](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/514526) by mlly09. 

_Respiré profundo frente al espejo..._

Hyukjae vio su reflejo y miró con tristeza su rostro promedio: ojos sin doble párpado, una nariz que a veces parecía demasiado grande para su rostro y una figura muy escuálida. Se salpicó un poco de agua en la cara para deshacerse de las lágrimas y se secó la cara con la toalla colgada cerca. Tragó saliva mientras agarraba sus bolsas que eran extremadamente livianas ya que no podía traer muchas cosas.

—Date prisa —dijo el otro fríamente desde afuera del baño.

Hyukjae respiró profundamente, con una última mirada al espejo pensando, "Está bien. Aún estoy en pie".

_Cerré la puerta y me pongo mis auriculares_

_Él siempre decía que no entendía esta canción_

_Peroyo** sí**_

Hyukjae había estado en su peor momento cuando conoció a Donghae.

Recién salido de una relación abusiva, sin trabajo y acababa de mudarse a su nuevo apartamento en Seúl para escapar de su ex novio. Desde la primera noche ya sabía que no iba a ser un paseo por el parque, no que esperaba que lo fuera. Su apartamento tenía varios problemas, como fugas y manchas, y los lavabos del baño estaban rotos y las paredes eran demasiado delgadas, pero el alquiler era barato y la ubicación era conveniente, por lo que no podía quejarse. Tampoco tenía muchas posesiones, solo algunos artículos sentimentales y necesidades diarias. Ni siquiera tenía una cama la primera noche, así que hizo un colchón improvisado con sudaderas y abrigos, al menos había recordado traer una sábana, aunque no tenía edredón dentro.

La segunda noche no fue mucho mejor. Fue a las tiendas y se compró un simple colchón y una pequeña nevera con el dinero que había guardado en su cuenta. También se tiñó el pelo de color marrón, solo para aumentar su objetivo de reinventarse. Estaba contento de que al menos había estado trabajando en Busan o de lo contrario también estaría en bancarrota. Aún así, sabía que sus ahorros se agotarían pronto y tendría que empezar a trabajar de nuevo. Hyukjae se sentó frente a la vieja chimenea, comiendo de una taza de fideos instantáneos y escuchando música a través de sus auriculares para bloquear el ruido de Seúl. Chungho siempre odiaba cuando escuchaba su música en voz alta y ahora se había convertido en un hábito.

Suspiró y se preguntó cómo a la edad de veinticinco años había llegado a esto. Cuando se graduó de la escuela secundaria, había imaginado que su futuro sería ... diferente, por decir lo menos. Había sido un buen estudiante en la escuela, estudió y tenía un buen grupo de amigos. Fue a la universidad y se graduó como profesor de danza. Las cosas le estaban yendo bien. Él y sus amigos Yunho y Junsu estaban a punto de abrir su primer estudio de baile juntos cuando Hyukjae conoció a Chungho.

Había sido diferente antes, Hyukjae estaba seguro de eso.

Chungho era un conversador encantador suave con ojos ardientes y una sonrisa sexy. Lo hizo sentir importante. En realidad era culpa suya; debería haberse dado cuenta de que no se sentía amado. Chungho nunca dijo "Te amo" primero, ni tampoco hizo nada remotamente romántico después de que se convirtieron en pareja. Siempre llamaba al sexo "follar" y no "hacer el amor". Hyukjae debería haberlo visto venir: el abuso, eso es. Chungho no le permitió salir con Junsu, no lo dejó irse de viaje, no quería que visitara a su familia, acusó a Hyukjae de entrometerse cuando algo salió mal con sus vidas. Hyukjae se había resistido al principio, pero con el tiempo llegó a saber cuándo decir que sí, cuándo decir que no, cuándo disculparse por algo que estaba seguro de que no tenía nada que ver.

Se horrorizó cuando Junsu le señaló lo que estaba pasando porque era demasiado ajeno, demasiado enamorado, para darse cuenta. No fue un abuso físico, Chungho nunca lo golpeó, pero no necesitaba hacerlo. Tenía a Hyukjae envuelto alrededor de su dedo, listo para entera disposición. Al final, Hyukjae ni siquiera podía decir que fue él quien dijo que ya era suficiente. Chungho simplemente le dijo con frialdad: "Solo eras un buen polvo" y básicamente echó a Hyukjae después de cinco meses.

Hyukjae no quiso hacer que todo pareciera mal; algunos días fueron buenos y Chungho lo trató bastante bien. Sin embargo, mirando hacia atrás, nunca se sintió amado o atesorado o demasiado feliz. En ese momento, acababa de sentirse emocionado de que alguien como Chungho quisiera, o eso había pensado, alguien tan sencillo como él.

* * *

Conoció a Donghae en la cafetería de sus padres.

Ahora admite que está un poco avergonzado de no saber quién era el hombre a primera vista. También actuó muy frío con él en los primeros encuentros. A los tres meses de su nueva vida en Seúl, después de pasar por la cafetería casi todos los días, decidió finalmente entrar.

Después de horas de entregar el currículum, incluso en las pequeñas tiendas para obtener un poco de efectivo, entró cansadamente en la cafetería rústica y pidió un gran batido de chocolate sin siquiera parpadear. El lugar estaba bastante lleno y tenía fotos de un cierto equipo de fútbol que él no reconoció, y en ese momento no le importaba.

Hyukjae se sentó en una mesa con su batido y enterró la cabeza en sus manos antes de que incluso tomara un sorbo. La mesa que eligió estaba en una esquina y al lado de una ventana, así que miró hacia afuera a los autos que pasaban, sintiendo los cálidos rayos del sol en su rostro, Relajándolo de las preocupaciones crecientes que tenía cada día. Había estado mirando a una bandada de pájaros volando sobre el cielo azul claro, deseando en el sentido literal y metafórico que él también pudiera volar lejos, cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio a alguien deslizarse en el asiento frente a él. Volvió la cabeza lentamente, sin saber qué esperar, y se encontró con un hombre con una sudadera con capucha. La capucha ocultaba su cabello, pero algunas hebras de color marrón anaranjado caían sobre sus ojos de doble párpado. La sombra de la capucha ni siquiera podía ocultar su buena apariencia. Le estaba dando a Hyukjae una sonrisa tímida, o una mueca quizás, y miró el batido por unos segundos.

Hyukjae parpadeó y se recostó en su silla. ¿Qué estaba haciendo este chico?

—Esconderme —fue lo primero que dijo el extraño, como si hubiera escuchado la pregunta de Hyukjae o tal vez hubiera sido escrito en toda su cara. El hombre señaló con la cabeza hacia los otros clientes, luego le dio un guiño a Hyukjae.

Hyukjae pudo escuchar las alarmas en su cabeza. Tenía la misma confianza que Chungho, aunque no tan arrogante. Hyukjae siempre había tenido esta atracción por chicos como él; no pudo evitarlo. Probablemente esa fue la razón por la que terminó enamorándose de Chungho, quien en ese momento podía molestarse en actuar como si le hubiera importado. ¿Había sido todo un acto, desde el principio? Hyukjae se encontró con los ojos marrones del hombre frente a él, quien estaba mirando a Hyukjae como si estuviera esperando una respuesta.

Fue paciente.

Hyukjae se aclaró la garganta y miró la condensación deslizándose por el cristal, formando un pequeño charco en la base. —¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —repitió el hombre, y por el aumento de su voz, se sorprendió por la respuesta de Hyukjae. Hyukjae frunció el ceño y lo miró rápidamente, confundido—. Mis padres son dueños de esta cafetería.

¿Entonces? Hyukjae se inquietó. No tenía idea de qué decir; no ayudó que este hombre fuera tan guapo, lo que lo puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. —Bien, entonces.

El hombre lo miró, aún más sorprendido, y Hyukjae se movió en su asiento. En serio, ¿qué pasa con este chico? No tenía ningún sentido. Se volvió hacia el desconocido para ver si su expresión había cambiado y se sorprendió al verlo haciendo una sonrisa torcida. Hyukjae ya se sentía derritiéndose por eso. Fue entonces cuando tuvo la sensación de que este chico parecía familiar, pero no podía entender por qué.

—Soy Lee Donghae —dijo mientras se acomodaba en la silla y se rió entre dientes ante la expresión despistada de Hyukjae.

_Lee Donghae._ Ese nombre le sonaba. —Encantado de conocerte —murmuró Hyukjae, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Donghae parecía que había estado esperando una reacción mayor, pero después de no recibir una, solo sonrió aún más. Incluso parecía un poco complacido. —¿No vas a presentarte también?

Hyukjae tragó saliva, pero no quería mostrarse grosero, incluso si no quería hablar con este chico en este momento. —Lee Hyukjae.

—Hyukjae, ¿eh? —Donghae apoyó la barbilla en sus manos y se inclinó, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer que Hyukjae se sienta incómodo por la proximidad. Tenía modales—. No ves mucho deporte, ¿verdad?

¿Cómo Donghae supo eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver el deporte con esto? —No, en realidad no.

Donghae se rió de nuevo y se ajustó la sudadera para que un lado de su cara, el lado que daba a la ventana, pudiera verse en parte. Hyukjae estuvo momentáneamente asombrado de la luz del sol que brillaba sobre la piel ligeramente bronceada, los labios finos y las pestañas largas y oscuras. No solo era guapo, era absolutamente, devastadoramente guapo. Tenía la sonrisa que mostraba que sabía que era atractivo, pero no había nada de engreído o molesto al respecto. Tenía la cantidad correcta de confianza. Pero, de nuevo, Hyukjae era claramente un juez de mierda con las primeras impresiones.

—¿Crees que tienes tiempo a las nueve y media de la noche?

Hyukjae se mordió el labio mientras pensaba en su respuesta. La respuesta honesta fue sí, pero la cuidadosa fue no. Se encogió de hombros, de esta manera podía entender las intenciones de Donghae. _Pero realmente, Hyukjae, ¿crees que te estaría invitando a salir? _—Tal vez.

—Bueno, Hyukjae —Donghae sonrió de manera juvenil y Hyukjae tuvo que apartar la mirada antes de que lo cautivara demasiado. _No te pierdas. No lo conoce_—. Entonces, ¿crees que podrías encender la televisión en el canal de deportes?

—¿Por qué debería? —Hyukjae preguntó fríamente. A él no le gustaba que lo mandaran las personas, no después de todo lo que pasó con Chungho.

Pero Donghae no parecía afectado por el tono áspero. En su lugar, simplemente sonrió, revelando dientes ligeramente torcidos que de alguna manera aumentaron su atractivo. —Podrías verme, eso es todo.

Hyukjae se sintió sonrojarse debido a lo hostil que debe estar siendo ahora mismo. Donghae no parecía tener ninguna intención negativa, pero había hecho suposiciones erróneas. —¿Vas al juego? —preguntó, suavizando su voz y tratando de sonar más amable. ¿Quiso decir verlo en las gradas?

Donghae se rió y sus ojos se convirtieron en crecientes cuando lo hizo. —Por supuesto. Podría ser enfocado por la cámara, así que mantente atento.

—Está bien, lo haré —murmuró Hyukjae.

Donghae le dio otro guiño, chasqueando la lengua mientras lo hacía, antes de reajustar su sudadera y caminar hacia el mostrador de la cafetería. Hyukjae terminó el resto de su batido y se preguntó si debería esperar a que Donghae regrese, pero ¿y si Donghae no regresara? ¿Había sido ese el final de su conversación? Sintiéndose un poco desgarrado por lo que debía hacer, se levantó y salió de la cafetería, y se dio cuenta de que cuando estaba cruzando la calle no había descubierto por qué se había escondido Donghae y que ni siquiera tenía un televisor.

* * *

Hyukjae consiguió un trabajo como profesor de danza en una escuela secundaria pequeña y relativamente nueva. Ya que estaba comenzando, la paga era bastante baja, pero estaba más que feliz. Sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero estaba seguro de que si era inteligente con su dinero, estaría bien. La mayoría de los estudiantes que tenía eran graciosos y educados, así que ese era un problema menos que tenía. Se las arregló para comprar algunos muebles básicos como una cómoda y un sofá, aunque todavía no un armazón de cama. Tenía una mesa de café que había sido terriblemente barata y tambaleante y un poco maltratada, pero Hyukjae podía vivir con eso. Se estaba acomodando más o menos en su vida en Seúl: tenía los elementos necesarios y podía cocinar y limpiar. Pero todavía tenía problemas para dormir por la noche debido al ruido de las calles concurridas.

Claro, también en Busan había sido así, pero podía cerrar las ventanas y poner el ventilador o el aire acondicionado si estaba caliente, o el calentador si estaba frío. En su departamento, el ventilador hizo un ruido preocupante como si se fuera a desconectar del techo, y el aire acondicionado tenía un olor extraño y penetrante, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que mantener la ventana abierta. Una vez que obtuviera el armazón de la cama, ahorraría para reparar el departamento.

Suspiró y miró la pantalla de su teléfono con una foto de él, Yunho y Junsu afuera de su nuevo estudio de baile. Deseaba haberse quedado allí, pero ya había decidido que no podía quedarse en Busan. Además, aunque nunca lo dirían directamente, Yunho y Junsu realmente no querían a Hyukjae allí. Lo habían planeado juntos, solo ellos dos. Sin embargo, cuando necesitaron dinero extra para comprar un edificio, dejaron que Hyukjae se uniera. La gente siempre decía que tres eran multitud y en su caso era cierto: Yunho y Junsu eran mucho más cercano que con Hyukjae. A decir verdad, a menudo se sentía excluido y aislado. Aunque todo era probablemente mejor que la soledad que sentía ahora.

Fue lo mismo con sus padres. Lo amaban, no lo dudaba ni por un segundo, pero desde muy joven sabía que su hermana siempre era la estrella. Podía entender por qué, ella tenía un perverso sentido del humor, era muy inteligente y divertida. El hecho de que la detuviera y contemplara lo bonita que era también ayudó. Hyukjae era completamente diferente: era el que menos le gustaba entre sus amigos, el último elegido para las actividades. Era el chico que se quedaba en la esquina de las fiestas, si alguna vez fue invitado, y no hablaba a menos que se le hablara.

No le había contado a su familia lo que había sucedido en Busan. Conocieron a Chungho una vez y, les gusto, fueron engañados por su personalidad. Hyukjae acaba de decirles que necesitaba un cambio, y colgó el teléfono antes de que pudieran hacerle más preguntas.

Definitivamente fue el segundo para Chungho también. Sabía que no debería estar pensando en su ex novio, que era un imbécil arrogante y, honestamente, no valía la pena ni el tiempo ni el esfuerzo, pero sus pensamientos siempre volvían a él. Durante casi todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos había estado engañándolo con varios amantes. Hyukjae estaba seguro de que probablemente tenía un nuevo amante ahora mismo en la cama en la que solían acostarse juntos. Sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y regañándose a sí mismo por llorar por un imbécil, hundió la cabeza en su almohada y cerró los ojos. No sabía si aún amaba a Chungho o no. Seguro que estaba enfadado con él, pero si este último entraba y le pedía que volviera, Hyukjae tampoco sabía lo que diría.

* * *

La segunda vez que vio a Donghae fue en el supermercado.

Al igual que antes, este último llevaba una sudadera con capucha y pantalones largos, sueltos y deportivos. Hyukjae caminaba por el pasillo, con una cesta colgando de su antebrazo, y en realidad se detuvo cuando vio al otro. Donghae estaba alcanzando una lata de algo (realmente no podía recordar porque se había distraído) y cuando la manga de su suéter se deslizó hacia abajo debido al ángulo, Hyukjae vio un reloj de Roger Dubuis en su muñeca. Aunque sabía que el dinero no lo era todo y, francamente, si tenía mucho dinero, nunca sabría qué hacer con todo eso, se sentía bastante envidioso e inseguro.

Bajando la cabeza y esperando que Donghae no lo viera, trató de pasar por delante mientras la atención del otro estaba ocupada. Sin embargo, la suerte simplemente no estaba de su lado porque cuando trató de caminar detrás de una señora un poco mayor, también pasó con un carrito y Hyukjae tuvo que saltar para no ser golpeado.

—Oh, lo siento, querido —dijo la señora, con una sonrisa de disculpa y deteniéndose justo detrás de Donghae para que Hyukjae no pudiera escapar. Estaba atrapado justo al lado de la persona que estaba tratando de evitar.

—E-Esta b-bien —dijo y se inclinó rápidamente. _Muévase, por favor, antes de que se dé cuenta._

La dama comenzó a alejarse lentamente, y Hyukjae estaba a punto de seguirla cuando escuchó su nombre.

—¿Hyukjae?

Oh mierda. Eso era Donghae. _Incluso recordó mi nombre. _Hyukjae levantó la vista lentamente. —Oh. Hola.

Donghae escaneó su rostro, radiante. Hyukjae no había pensado mucho en Donghae después de que se conocieran para ser honestos, ya que tenía asuntos más urgentes con los que lidiar, pero recordó su sonrisa carismática y, no, no lo había exagerado un poco en sus recuerdos. —¿Así que?

Hyukjae sintió que esto era similar al ambiente en la cafetería. Sentía que le faltaba algo realmente importante. —Asi que...

La sonrisa de Donghae vaciló. —¿Viste el partido de fútbol?

¿Fútbol...? ¿Por qué iba a ver fútbol? Espera, ¿es eso lo que se suponía que debía ver esa noche? Sintiéndose mal, asintió y murmuró rápidamente, —Sí, lo hice.

_Por favor, no dudes de mi mentira._

—¿E-En serio? —Donghae se atragantó y parecía que Hyukjae le había arrojado agua fría—. ¿Y, qué piensas?

—¿Estuvo bien? —Hyukjae se mordió el labio y miró hacia otro lado. Tenía la sensación de que esa no había sido la respuesta correcta porque el otro le dirigió una mirada extraña.

Donghae rió secamente. —Entonces, uh, ¿no estabas impresionado?

_¿Por qué? Dios mío, ¿por qué tiene que seguir haciéndome preguntas? _Hyukjae rió nerviosamente y podía jurar que sonaba como una hiena resfriada. —Sí, los equipos fueron buenos —¿por qué era tan difícil?

—¿Y me viste? —preguntó Donghae y su voz había cambiado de tono. Sonaba poco convencido. Hyukjae sintió que se ponía rojo y sudaba por los nervios.

—No... no lo sé —respondió Hyukjae. Si Donghae estuviera en las gradas, había pocas posibilidades de que hubiera atrapado un vistazo de él, incluso si lo hubiera visto. A menos que la cámara lo enfocara o algo así. _¿Por qué este juego importa de todos modos?_

Donghae miró al suelo y luego frunció el ceño un poco. —No lo miraste, ¿verdad?

_Oh bueno, mierda._

¿Se molestó? Parecía un poco molesto. Hyukjae miró hacia arriba, con una disculpa preparada. Podía sentir su lado nervioso saliendo, —¡Lo siento! Solo lo olvidé. No...

—Hyukjae —dijo Donghae, con voz suave, y le sonrió—. Está bien si no lo miraste.

Hyukjae juntó las manos y miró sus dedos entrelazados. —Lo siento.

Donghae miró a Hyukjae como si lo estuviera estudiando, tomando una decisión, antes de buscar en su bolsillo trasero y sacar su billetera que Hyukjae podía ver claramente que era de diseñador. Apartó la mirada antes de que pudiera ser crítico.

—Aquí —dijo Donghae y le entregó algo.

Hyukjae miró las dos tarjetas blancas con algo de escritura y lo que parecían números de asientos. —¿Que son estos?

—Entradas para el próximo juego —respondió Donghae y le dio una sonrisa torcida—. Ve. Por mi.

—Pero ¿por qué? —preguntó Hyukjae mientras tomaba los boletos lentamente y notaba que los asientos estaban bastante cerca del campo y en el centro. El juego también fue bastante grande. Eran equipos de la K-League Classic—. E-Eres... —se calló con vergüenza. ¿Estaba Donghae invitándolo a salir? ¿Estaba listo para intentar una nueva relación después de que la anterior lo dejó llorando? ¿Quería saber más sobre Donghae?

—Lleva a un amigo —dijo Donghae y se guardó la billetera en el bolsillo—. Disfruta de un partido de fútbol.

Oh. No, no lo estaba invitando a salir. Hyukjae no estaba seguro de si debía ser consolado o entristecido. Se sintió tonto, eso es seguro.

—Está bien —dijo Hyukjae y se inclinó, sintiéndose un poco consternado a pesar de que había estado esperando que Donghae no lo invitara a salir. Estaba realmente tan indeciso—. Gracias.

—No hay problema —respondió Donghae y con una última sonrisa dejó a un aturdido Hyukjae de pie en medio del pasillo, mirando fijamente los boletos en sus manos.

* * *

Hyukjae entró en el estadio, con las manos pegadas a su cuerpo mientras esperaba pacientemente a que la larga fila de otros espectadores se moviera. Miró su boleto una vez más antes de volverse para mirar a Sungmin que estaba a su lado. Sungmin era el instructor de artes marciales en la escuela donde trabajaba Hyukjae y los dos se habían vuelto cercano relativamente durante las semanas.

—¿Cómo obtuviste tan buenos asientos? —preguntó Sungmin con incredulidad, mirando alrededor del estadio con ojos brillantes—. ¡Siempre he querido venir a ver a este equipo!

—¿En serio? —preguntó Hyukjae mientras miraba a su alrededor y veía a la gente en dos colores: rojo o blanco. Vino vestido con una camisa azul. Probablemente debería haber hecho algún tipo de investigación antes. Todo lo que sabía era que Seúl era rojo y negro, e Incheon era blanco—. Alguien me los dio.

Sungmin levantó una ceja, pero antes de que pudiera seguir presionando, vio una abertura y agarró la mano de Hyukjae. —¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Vamonos!

—¡E-Espera...! —Hyukjae fue arrastrado por las escaleras hasta la cuarta fila. Sungmin encontró los asientos correctos y se sentó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Oh, nos perdimos de verlos calentarse —Sungmin hizo un puchero decepcionado.

—¿Lo hicimos? —Hyukjae preguntó tontamente. Sabía lo suficiente sobre el fútbol para poder seguir el juego (pensaba que sí, de todos modos) pero nunca antes había asistido a un juego.

—Entonces, ¿con cuál equipo va? ¿Rojos o blancos? —preguntó Sungmin, sus ojos se iluminaron mientras observaba a los árbitros y el encargado hablar—. Rojos, ¿verdad? ¿Por Seúl?

—Uh... no lo sé. Supongo. ¿Tú?

—¡Seúl por supuesto! Tienen un delantero muy fuerte, y quiero decir _realmente_ fuerte —dijo Sungmin y Hyukjae asintió para demostrar que estaba escuchando. Se frotó la nuca de su cuello, sintiéndose un poco tonto por haber llegado completamente sin saber acerca de los equipos que iba a ver. Se preguntó si realmente merecía este boleto, estaba seguro de que había otras personas que lo apreciarían más. Además, ¿por qué Donghae le dio estos boletos? Habría estado planeando ir si solo los tuviera a mano, ¿verdad?

Hablaron sobre el trabajo hasta que la multitud cobró vida, rugiendo los nombres de los equipos y sosteniendo pancartas. Los equipos entraron y los vítores solo aumentaron en volumen. Sungmin estaba de pie y aplaudiendo salvajemente, por lo que Hyukjae también se puso de pie vacilante. Se sintió completamente perdido en cuanto a qué hacer. Después de que los equipos se inclinaron, se dieron la mano, pronunciaron discursos introductorios y tocaron el himno nacional, el juego finalmente comenzó.

Hyukjae observó cómo los jugadores comenzaron a pasar el balón, lo rebota por el campo e intentaron marcar un gol. Solía jugar al fútbol en la escuela, pero después de graduarse nunca volvió a tocar la pelota. Estaba demasiado concentrado en el baile. Suspiró y miró su regazo mientras recordaba cómo todos sus sueños de bailar, ser un coreógrafo y tener un estudio de baile, parecían tan poco realistas debido a su difícil situación. Sabía que podría haberse quedado en Busan, y tal vez no estaría viviendo de un cheque de pago para pagar las cuentas, pero también simplemente no podía quedarse.

De repente, los estremecedores gritos surgieron de las personas que lo rodeaban y Sungmin se puso de pie de un salto, gritando de alegría. Hyukjae entró en pánico y se puso de pie, justo a tiempo para ver a un jugador de fútbol en rojo bombeando un puño en el aire y animando a la multitud. La gente aplaudía, silbaba y hacía todo tipo de de celebración. Hyukjae se dio cuenta de que nadie estaba jugando, en cambio, los jugadores de Incheon estaban agachando la cabeza y caminando hacia el centro del campo, mientras que todos los jugadores en rojo, Seúl, saltaban y celebraban.

Fue entonces cuando Hyukjae entrecerró los ojos al jugador que parecía haber anotado, corriendo en el borde del campo y chocar las manos con los fanáticos, tenía el pelo marrón anaranjado. Las puntas de las hebras casi tocaban sus hombros, y la mitad estaba atada en una cola de caballo desordenada, cayendo. _Esa persona se parecía un poco a..._

El jugador, el número 11, se detuvo justo en frente de sus asientos y miró a la multitud y Hyukjae palideció.

_Donghae._

Se sentía como si todo se quedara en silencio cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Por supuesto, Donghae le había dado los asientos. Debería saberlo. La mandíbula de Hyukjae se abrió.

_Donghae era un jugador de fútbol profesional._

Ahora el escondite y la sudadera con capucha y el café con fotos de fútbol y los artículos caros tenían sentido. Hyukjae apenas sintió las uñas de Sungmin clavándose dolorosamente en su piel y probablemente dejando marcas. Se sintió sonrojarse cuando Donghae sonrió y Hyukjae pudo haber jurado que hizo un guiño, justo antes de que los jugadores de su equipo saltaran sobre él on him y lo tumbaron en un abrazo.

—¡Miró en nuestra dirección! —Sungmin prácticamente chilló en su oído cuando la multitud se sentó de nuevo—. ¡Esto es tan increíble!

—¿E-ese es Lee Donghae? —preguntó Hyukjae, con los ojos ahora fijos al jugador número 11 que se posicionó para patear.

—¡Sí! Es el mejor delantero del club de fútbol de Seúl —Sungmin dijo soñando—. Tal vez incluso de toda Corea del Sur.

Hyukjae parpadeó y sintió que su confianza en sí mismo caía al suelo. —Vaya.

—¡Y es tan guapo! ¿Cierto?

—Sí. Oye, ¿no estás casado?

Sungmin puso los ojos en blanco y golpeó el hombro de Hyukjae. —Sí, tengo una esposa. Pero todavía puedo apreciar la buena apariencia de un hombre.

Hyukjae se rió. —Lo siento.

—Es genial. ¡De todos modos, te estás perdiendo el juego!

Al medio tiempo, el marcador se mantuvo 1-0, aunque Incheon tuvo algunos buenos intentos (no es que Hyukjae sepa de un buen gol o de un malo, ¿existen cosas como los malos goles?). En la segunda mitad, Seúl logró anotar otro gol, excepto que este fue de Yesung, con una asistencia de Donghae. Incheon logró meter el balón en la red una vez, pero el jugador fue atrapado fuera de juego, por lo que no se tuvo en cuenta. Cuando sonó el silbato final, y los espectadores aplaudieron violentamente, Hyukjae aún estaba llegando a un acuerdo con que Donghae era un jugador de fútbol profesional. Nunca antes había conocido a alguien tan famoso, y cuando lo hizo, ni siquiera lo sabía.

—¡Eso fue muy divertido! Gracias por invitarme —Sungmin sonrió al salir del estadio—. ¿Donde estacionaste? Yo por aquí —señaló con el pulgar hacia la izquierda y levantó una ceja a Hyukjae, que apuntaba hacia el otro lado.

—Oh, bueno, ¡nos vemos el lunes! —Sungmin se despidió con la mano y Hyukjae se lo devolvió antes de dirigirse a la otra dirección.

Honestamente, Hyukjae no tenía un automóvil, por lo que había tomado el transporte público. No sabía por qué no le dijo a Sungmin, ¿orgullo, tal vez? Miró a los árboles a un lado de la carretera y notó que empezaban a verse sin hojas. El invierno iba a venir el mes que viene. Necesitaba arreglar el calentador o nunca sobreviviría al frío de Seúl. Hyukjae se cerró el abrigo y se dirigió a la parada de autobús más cercana.

Realmente no podía creer que no sabía quién era Donghae. Quizás si realmente hubiera escuchado a Chungho cuando veía los juegos, habría tenido una idea. Sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a no pensar en él. Necesitaba seguir adelante. De verdad. Sabía que no valía la pena pensar en él, pero no podía evitarlo. Hyukjae se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró al pavimento mientras se mordía el labio.

—Oye, tú —una voz lo llamó.

La cabeza de Hyukjae se levantó y por un segundo temió lo peor. ¿Mafioso? ¿Secuestradores? Miró hacia un lado y suspiró con alivio cuando vio que era solo Donghae. _Jugador de fútbol profesional, _Donghae. 

—Hola —Hyukjae se detuvo mientras el Audi negro se detenía a su lado. Miró el elegante coche y se preguntó si todo lo que poseía Donghae estaba por encima del precio promedio.

Donghae estaba sonriendo mientras se inclinaba ligeramente por la ventana. —¿Te gustó el juego?

—Sí —respondió Hyukjae y le dio una pequeña sonrisa—. No sabía que tú... estaba tan sorprendido... deberías haberlo dicho...

El jugador de fútbol de cabello naranja se rió de una manera que le dijo a Hyukjae que no le importaba. —En realidad fue algo reconfortante conocer a alguien que no tenía ni idea. Eres un poco lindo cuando estás nervioso.

Hyukjae dio un paso atrás y frunció el ceño, aunque en el interior su corazón se aceleró._ No vaciles_ —No estoy nervioso. O lindo.

—Claro, claro —dijo Donghae, claramente ej desacuerdo. Miró por el camino oscuro y enarcó una ceja. —¿A dónde vas?

Hyukjae quería morderse la lengua mientras respondía, —La parada de autobús.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —preguntó Donghae, mostrándole una sonrisa amistosa.

Hyukjae vaciló. Sabía que sería más rápido si decía que sí, pero no conocía lo suficiente a Donghae. —No, está bien.

—Vamos, no te haré nada.

—No quiero molestarte.

—No es una molestia. Te lo estoy ofreciendo —Donghae inclinó la cabeza para indicarle que entrara—. Soy un buen conductor. Lo juro. No encontrarás a nadie más que siga el código de circulación más que yo.

Hyukjae apartó la mirada. —El autobús no está tan lejos...

—Pero estoy más cerca —sonrió Donghae y le guiñó un ojo. Hyukjae deseaba que dejara de hacer eso porque hacía que su estómago se agitara y sentía todas esas cosas que no debería. No _podía_.

Se mordió el labio, e ignorando los "¡No!" en su cabeza, rodeó el Audi y abrió la puerta. El interior del Audi era impresionante y ahora se sentía realmente envidioso. Donghae debe vivir una vida de lujo. Nada como la suya. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que Donghae tuvo que trabajar duro, y todavía estaba trabajando duro, para llegar a donde estaba. —Gracias.

—Ni lo menciones —dijo Donghae mientras presionaba el acelerador y conducía el auto por la carretera—. Entonces, ¿eres nuevo en Seúl?

—Algo así, vine hace unos tres meses —dado que Donghae estaba concentrado en la carretera, se tomó el tiempo de inspeccionar completamente al otro. Donghae llevaba puesta una camiseta sin mangas negra con una chaqueta deportiva en la parte encima, y también llevaba pantalones largos y deportivos. Hyukjae podía decir por la forma del cuerpo que estaba bastante construido, aunque no excesivamente (lo que se esperaba ya que Donghae era un jugador de fútbol), y se había vuelto a atar el largo cabello para que estuviera lejos de sus ojos.

—Sí, bueno, tienes ese aura de novato sobre ti —dijo Donghae y se detuvo en un semáforo—. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu dirección?

Hyukjae le dijo rápidamente. Sostuvo una de las correas del cinturón de seguridad mientras trataba de pensar en un tema de conversación. Afortunadamente, Donghae estaba tarareando ligeramente e incluso encendió la radio a un volumen silencioso.

—¿Por qué te mudaste aquí? —preguntó Donghae a continuación.

Hyukjae tragó y eligió sus siguientes palabras con cuidado, esperando que Donghae no lo presionara para que dijera más de lo que se sentía cómodo. —Las cosas simplemente no estaban funcionando en Busan.

Esperaba la pregunta "¿Qué no estaba funcionando?", pero en cambio, los ojos de Donghae se iluminaron.

—Oh, ¿eres de Busan? No tienes acento —dijo Donghae y sonrió como lo haría un niño antes de pedir algo—. ¡Intentalo!

Hyukjae palideció. —¿Disculpa?

—Vamos, prueba el acento. Quiero escucharlo —urgió Donghae.

Hyukjae miró hacia otro lado, lamentando haber mencionado la ciudad. —No crecí allí.

—Lo imaginé. Pero dale una oportunidad. Debes haberlo probado antes.

Eso era verdad. Hyukjae lo había intentado muchas veces, y fallaba cada vez. —No soy bueno en eso. Te vas a reir.

—No lo haré. ¡Lo juro! —Donghae trató de poner una cara seria—. ¿Ves? Echa un vistazo. Muy serio.

—No —dijo Hyukjae. Era horrible en eso—. Lo haces primero.

—No puedo hacer el de Busan. Pero soy de Mokpo, tengo acento de Mokpo —dijo Donghae con una pequeña risita—. Pero tienes que hacer el acento de Busan primero.

Hyukjae se encontró a sí mismo queriendo sonreír como lo hacía Donghae, pero apretó sus labios con fuerza. Tenía que admitir que Donghae tenía algo contagioso sobre él. Su presencia ya estaba haciendo que Hyukjae se sintiera un poco más feliz.

—En otra ocasión —murmuró Hyukjae antes de que realmente pensara en sus palabras.

Donghae sonrió. —¿Así que habrá otra ocasión?

Hyukjae se aclaró la garganta, las mejillas ya ardiendo. —No cambies mis palabras. No tergiverses mis palabras.

—No lo hice, tú lo expresaste claramente —insistió y luego hizo clic con los dedos con la mano no en el volante. —Dame tu número de teléfono.

—¿Por qué? —Hyukjae preguntó con suspicacia y se escabulló hacia atrás como si Donghae fuera a buscar en su bolsillo y robar su teléfono.

—Así podemos pasar el rato. Te mostraré los alrededores de Seúl. Conozco los mejores lugares para comer, ¿te gusta comer? —preguntó Donghae.

Hyukjae casi se rió de la pregunta, ¿porque a quién no le gustaba comer? —Supongo.

—Te invito —dijo Donghae y Hyukjae notó que Donghae tenía un hoyuelo sutil en su mejilla derecha.

Hyukjae iba a protestar, pero cuando Donghae lo miró con una expresión esperanzada, cedió. No sería malo hacer algunos amigos, ¿verdad? Hyukjae le pidió a Donghae su número y lo escribió en su teléfono, luego envió un mensaje de texto a Donghae para que también tuviera el número. Justo cuando terminó, Donghae llegó al bloque de apartamentos. Hyukjae se sintió un poco contento de que el bloque de apartamentos se viera relativamente bien desde afuera. Lo último que necesitaba era que Donghae viera su estilo de vida actual, que probablemente era completamente opuesto al suyo.

—Gracias —Hyukjae le dio una pequeña sonrisa de labios cuando salió, y cerró la puerta con un breve gesto.

Donghae encendió los faros dos veces y la acción se adaptó tanto a su personalidad que Hyukjae tuvo que volverse y dejó escapar una risa tranquila. No sabía por qué tenía que ser tan resistente para mostrar sus emociones, especialmente cuando el otro era tan abierto y despreocupado. Supuso que solo estaba siendo cauteloso. Además, odiaba su amplia sonrisa, sus encías estaban todas expuestas y eso lo hacía sentir... feo.

* * *

Hyukjae se despertó con el sonido de la alarma de un automóvil. Cansadamente, sacó su almohada de su cabeza y gimió en el colchón. Genial. Así era exactamente como quería comenzar su sábado. Se levantó con un bostezo cuando estaba claro que su cuerpo ya no tenía sueño. Se dirigió al baño y se lavó la cara, mirando su reflejo después.

_¿Soy hermoso?_

Su familia diría que sí.

Su ex diría que no.

Sus amigos alternarían entre las respuestas.

La belleza estaba en el interior, eso es lo que su madre siempre había dicho. "Solo piensa en pensamientos hermosos y serás hermoso", dijo mientras se abotonaba la camisa y ajustaba su cuello para ir a la escuela.

Hyukjae, ahora un adulto, se subió la camisa con dedos rápidos y experimentados, no con las manos regordetas que tenía antes. Ya no pensaba pensamientos hermosos. Todos sus pensamientos le causaron un poco de dolor dentro de su pecho, un dolor fuerte y doloroso.

_¿Soy hermoso?_

_No lo sé._

_No creo que lo sea._

Se apartó del espejo y tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Ya sabía todo esto. ¿Por qué insistió en torturarse a sí mismo? No había nada especial en él. Alcanzó su teléfono y frunció el ceño cuando recibió un mensaje de Donghae, preguntándole si quería salir mañana.

¿Qué quería hacer alguien como Donghae con alguien como él?

¿Era solo como Chungho que solo se quedó con él porque Hyukjae limpió y cocinó para él? No había sido su amante, era su ama de llaves, su sirviente. Hyukjae suspiró, y después de mucho debate, aceptó la invitación. Al segundo que lo hizo, sintió un revoloteo de mariposas en su estómago.

_Genial._

_Fui caminando creyendo que llegarías tarde_

_Pero llegaste temprano y me estabas esperando_

_Y camino hacía ti_

Hyukjae bajó del autobús con un profundo suspiro. Había estado realmente abarrotado y congestionado dentro del vehículo, por lo que estaba más que aliviado de que su parada estuviera aquí. Miró su teléfono que tenía un GPS y buscó la señal de tráfico correspondiente. Comenzó por una calle particularmente concurrida y tuvo que virar constantemente en todas direcciones para evitar ser empujado por varios peatones. Se cruzó de brazos y se encogió de hombros ligeramente mientras se dirigía a la ubicación del festival de música que Donghae le había dicho que se reuniera con él. No fue difícil detectar el festival, pero se preguntó si realmente podría encontrar a Donghae.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente y podía escuchar música rock a todo volumen desde el escenario en vivo. Todas las personas que se dirigían al interior vestían ropas de fiesta de colores divertidos. Se dio cuenta de que había venido vestido de forma bastante sencilla para un festival y deseó haber puesto algo un poco más colorido, no que tuviera algo así. A Hyukjae le gustaba usar colores simples y sencillos. Lo más elegante que consiguió con la ropa eran accesorios, y le gustaban las chaquetas con cremalleras y pantalones rotos, pero no había tenido ganas de vestirse bien desde que llegó a Seúl.

Hyukjae miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que había llegado cinco minutos antes. Caminó lentamente hacia la entrada, mirando alrededor para ver si podía ver al jugador de fútbol. Estaba a punto de detenerse y esperar cerca de la puerta de entrada cuando escuchó que lo llamaban.

—¡Hyuk!

_O una versión abreviada de su nombre._

Hyukjae se volvió hacia la voz y vio el familiar cabello anaranjado, que lo llamaba hacia la entrada. Esta vez no llevaba una sudadera con capucha, sino una camisa a cuadros azul oscuro y jeans. Su largo cabello también estaba suelto. Definitivamente no estaba tratando de ocultar su identidad.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Donghae ante la expresión perpleja de Hyukjae.

Hyukjae se sonrojó y le lanzó a Donghae una mirada que solo lo hizo sonreír. —No estás tratando de cubrirte. Y llegas temprano.

—Bueno, hay muchos ídolos dando vueltas, así que pensé que los fanáticos estarán más interesados en ellos que en mí —dijo Donghae y sonó aliviado. Hyukjae pensó que debía ser agotador tener que cubrirse cada vez que salía—. Y, tú también llegaste temprano.

—Sí, pero tú estás... más temprano —terminó Hyukjae en silencio y luego se encogió mentalmente.

Cualquier otra persona se habría burlado de él, pero Donghae apenas reaccionó cuando comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada. —Bueno, no podría llegar tarde a nuestra cita. Tengo que dar una buena primera impresión después de todo.

Hyukjae sintió que su estómago hacía jodidamente volteretas. _Por favor no. _Cerró los puños y trató de mantener la cara seria. —Esto no es una cita.

—Lo que digas, cariño.

—Mi nombre es Hyukjae.

Donghae rió con fuerza, sus ojos se convirtieron en crecientes mientras su boca formaba una sonrisa divertida. —Lo que digas.

* * *

No, Hyukjae no se estaba enamorando de Donghae. O atraído de él. O sentir algo más que amistad.

El retorcimiento y el aleteo que recibió en su estómago cuando Donghae se acercó más a él para hablar con él sobre la música alta no fue causado por la proximidad. Acababa de sentirse hambriento ya que no había desayunado esa mañana.

No, no se estaba enamorando de Donghae.

Y la sonrisa de encías que se liberó de sus restricciones, que Donghae llamó adorable y apartó la mano cuando Hyukjae trató de cubrirla, no hizo que su pecho se apretara ni que sus ojos se pusiera lagrimosos.

La ráfaga de felicidad que recibió cuando Donghae se rió a carcajadas ante sus estúpidas palabras y bromas fue una reacción perfectamente normal y no tuvo ningún otro significado especial.

No, no se estaba enamorando de Donghae.

* * *

Aprendió mucho sobre Donghae que no pudo encontrar en Internet (sí, admitió a regañadientes que había buscado a Donghae tan pronto como llegó a casa, usando muchos de sus datos móviles en el proceso). El color favorito de Donghae era el azul, aunque también le gustaba el rojo. Si no podía ser jugador de fútbol, quería convertirse en un ídolo porque le gustaba cantar y bailar. Donghae tenía una perra llamado Bada porque se sentía fácilmente solo y el nombre de su mejor amigo era Yesung, que era el otro delantero de su equipo.

Hyukjae había tratado de hablar de sí mismo sin sonar demasiado resistente, pero se encontró haciendo una pausa muchas veces. Le dijo que era profesor de baile en una escuela y que antes tenía un estudio de baile con sus amigos. Donghae había tratado de hacerlo bailar, pero Hyukjae se resistió obstinadamente. Mencionó sin querer a su ex novio y Donghae no pareció desconcertado en lo más mínimo por su sexualidad. Hyukjae se preguntaba si a Donghae también le gustaban los chicos, pero no se atrevía a preguntar. No le dijo nada sobre sus problemas o el abuso emocional porque encontraba esos temas demasiado privados por el momento, y apreciaba que Donghae nunca lo empujara a decir nada que no quisiera.

Se quedaron en el festival incluso cuando el sol se había puesto. Algunas personas habían reconocido a Donghae, pero solo una pareja pidió autógrafos o fotos. Había un montón de ídolos aquí y allá que absorbían la mayor parte de la atención, por lo que nadie estaba prestando atención a Donghae, como había predicho.

—¿No te molestas? —Hyukjae preguntó mientras pasaba un dedo por el vaso de su bebida fría. Estaban sentados en una mesa con vistas al escenario.

Donghae levantó una ceja. —¿Los fanáticos?

—Sí. ¿No es difícil no tener privacidad?

—Lo es, pero —Donghae se encogió de hombros y un lado de sus labios se alzó en una media sonrisa—, solo quieren apoyarme y cuidarme... los fanáticos; los _paparazzi_ son una historia diferente.

A Hyukjae le pareció dulce cómo Donghae apreciaba a sus fanáticos a pesar de sus interferencias con su vida. Probablemente no esperaba haberse vuelto tan famoso. No parecía ser alguien que hubiera dejado que todo se les pasara por alto por la forma en que hablaba y actuaba. Parecía maravillosamente sensato. Cuando comenzó una lenta balada de piano, Hyukjae bostezó en silencio y trató de esconderlo con la mano. Sin embargo, Donghae se dio cuenta. —¿Quieres volver?

—Mm —murmuró Hyukjae y miró su teléfono—. El próximo autobús no llegará hasta diez minutos, así que solo escucharé el final de esta canción.

Donghae suspiró y frunció el ceño. —Puedo llevarte de nuevo otra vez.

—No, te molesté ayer y...

—Hyuk, solo di que sí —dijo Donghae con una voz un poco más firme. Se estiró para acariciar su mejilla mientras los ojos de Hyukjae se cerraban, tratando de mantenerlo consciente. Hyukjae estaba demasiado cansado para corregirlo sobre sus nombres. Los _nombre abreviados_ significaban acercarse y en términos casuales; no sabía si podía arriesgarse a eso. Pero, lo había dejado pasar por ahora—. Te quedarás dormido y perderás tu parada de todos modos.

Los ojos de Hyukjae se inclinaron y apoyó la barbilla en sus manos. —Gracias por hoy. Fue divertido.

Donghae sonrió al bailarín cansado. —Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo.

* * *

Después de esa "cita", Donghae le enviaba mensaje continuamente. La mayoría de las veces eran sobre temas sin importancia, como ir al entrenamiento, desayunar o ponerse los zapatos. Realmente, Hyukjae lamentó haberle dado su número. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, estaba feliz cada vez que recibía un mensaje de él con algunos emojis raros al final. Lo ponía un poco emocionado cuando encendía su teléfono y buscaba un mensaje de texto, a menudo se sentía decepcionado cuando no había ninguno.

Hyukjae se estaba preparando para ir a dormir, y sí, finalmente había comprado un armazón de cama, aunque era muy barato y no muy elegante ni interesante cuando sonó su teléfono. Saltó sorprendido antes de alcanzar su celular. Se encontró sonriendo cuando vio que era Donghae y se preguntó qué iba a decir. El otro no le había enviado ningún mensaje de texto hoy ni el día anterior. Hyukjae trató desesperadamente de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro mientras respondía, con la esperanza de que no sonara como si hubiera estado ansioso por saber de él todo este tiempo.

—¿Hola? —respondió suavemente.

—Hyuk, adivina dónde estoy.

—En algún lugar de Corea del Sur.

—¡Esa fue la imaginación más aburrida de todas! —Donghae gimió a través del teléfono.

—Bien, ¿donde esta?

—Sí, pero ese no es el punto —dijo Donghae rápidamente y Hyukjae pudo sentir sus labios formando una sonrisa divertida que se negaba a irse—. Estoy en Jeju.

Por alguna razón desconocida, miró por la ventana las brillantes luces de la ciudad. —Oh. ¿Cómo?

—Tengo un juego mañana —respondió Donghae—. ¡Razón por la cual estoy llamando! ¡Asegúrate de verlo! No te lo puedes perder de nuevo.

Hyukjae se mordió el labio cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía no había conseguido un televisor. Unas pocas excusas pasaron por su cabeza y decidió irse con una que era la más creíble. —Mi televisión se rompió.

Hubo una pausa, luego una risa incierta, antes de otro tramo de silencio. —Espera, ¿de verdad?

—Sí —Hyukjae se mordió el labio y se sintió culpable de nuevo por mentir—. Se está arreglando pronto, pero...

—Esta bien. Solo ve a la cafetería donde conocimos. Es la cafetería de mis padres y siempre muestran mis juegos —dijo Donghae, poniendo su voz a su estado normal—. ¡Puedes conocer a Ryeowook! Él siempre ve los juegos allí. ¡Es realmente genial!

Hyukjae sintió algo feo por dentro y lo aplastó, esperando que no fuera lo que él pensaba que era. —¿Ryeowook?

—Él es el novio de Yesung. Sin embargo, es un secreto, obviamente —explicó Donghae y no había rastro de disgusto.

—¿Por qué me lo dices entonces? —preguntó Hyukjae en voz baja, pero sintió que ese sentimiento feo desaparecía y su "gusto" por Donghae crecía aún más. No sabía si se presentaría a este Ryeowook porque no era bueno para hacer amigos y socializar. Era una persona muy torpe. ¿Cómo sabría quién era Ryeowook de todos modos?

—No hablarás, ¿verdad? —Donghae ni siquiera parecía preocupado. Era como si tuviera fe en Hyukjae y Hyukjae se encontró sonriendo y sintiéndose halagado. O tal vez fue solo porque él también era gay, por lo que Donghae pensó que Hyukjae no lo diría.

—No, no lo haré —respondió Hyukjae y lo dijo de todo corazón. Era perfectamente capaz de mantener la boca cerrada. No tenía la necesidad de chismear como otros, seguro que estaba interesado en las historias de otras personas, pero no _necesitaba_ saberlo.

Alguien comenzó a llamar el nombre de Donghae en el fondo. —¡Oh! ¡Me tengo que ir! ¡No lo olvides esta vez!

Hyukjae asintió y luego recordó que Donghae no podía verlo. —Está bien —dijo, y luego, cuando escuchó algunos movimientos, rápidamente llamó—. ¿Hae? —se mordió el labio. Solo había acortado el nombre porque estaba desesperado por llamar la atención del otro.

Al principio no hubo respuesta y Hyukjae pensó que el otro había retirado el teléfono de su oreja, pero Donghae respondió, para su sorpresa. —¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?

—Oh, um, —Hyukjae podía sentirse ruborizarse de nuevo—. Buena suerte.

Donghae dio un jadeo exagerado antes de reír suavemente. —Gracias Hyuk.

Hyukjae escuchó el nombre y no pudo arreglárselas para corregirlo.

Le gustaba escucharlo de Donghae.

* * *

Hyukjae sintió nuevamente ese sentimiento olvidado mientras miraba la cafetería que estaba bastante llena. Casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas y había varias pantallas integradas en las paredes donde se mostraba el juego. Hyukjae tuvo que quedarse en la escuela, y dado que llegaba tarde, todo lo demás fue retrasado, por lo que no había logrado llegar hasta las siete y media. Todavía estaba en la primera mitad y la puntuación era cero. Hyukjae odiaba los lugares llenos de gente, pero quería ver el juego (o simplemente a Donghae, tal vez), así que se desafío y entró, empujando la puerta de vidrio para abrirla. Fue recibido con animadas charlas y algunos gritos y vítores para los equipos. Nunca había entrado en una cafetería tan ruidosa. Algunas personas incluso usaban camisetas de fútbol de los equipos. Una vez más, se sintió fuera de lugar. Caminó tímidamente hacia el mostrador y agarró el borde del mostrador con fuerza.

—H-Hola —le dijo a la linda chica en el mostrador que le dio una sonrisa brillante. Miró hacia abajo a su etiqueta con el nombre que decía Sooyeon.

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? —preguntó alegremente con una sonrisa de dientes.

—Um... —Hyukjae se mordió el labio mientras escaneaba rápidamente las bebidas y la comida—. ¿Me das un chocolate caliente por favor?

—Por supuesto. ¿Eso es todo por hoy? —preguntó Sooyeon.

Hyukjae asintió y pagó la cantidad correcta.

—Solo necesitaré un nombre —dijo mientras imprimía el recibo y le entregó una copia.

—Oh, es Hyukjae —respondió.

—Hyukjae... —dijo Sooyeon mientras lo escribía en el recibo. Ella frunció el ceño y luego su mirada se dirigió a él con una mirada escrutadora—. ¿Por casualidad viniste aquí anteriormente y pediste un batido?

Hyukjae parpadeó. ¿Cómo podía recordarlo? Ella ni siquiera le sirvió la última vez... —¿Sí?

—¿Recibió entradas para el juego la semana pasada para Seúl versus Incheon? —ella se enderezó.

¿A dónde iba con todo esto? —Lo hice —Hyukjae retrocedió un poco, justo cuando Sooyeon extendió la mano sobre el mostrador y agarró su muñeca, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

—¡Vamos a conocernos!

—¿Q-Q-Qué?

—Hae nos dijo que podrías volver aquí porque probablemente no nos lo dirías tú mismo —le hizo señas para que se acercara al mostrador. Ella le sacudió un dedo—. ¡Y no lo hiciste! Ibas a irte.

Hyukjae estaba aturdido. ¿Donghae dijo eso? Vaciló arrastrando los pies al otro lado del mostrador cuando Sooyeon abrió la pequeña puerta de separación.

—¿Estás segura de que esto está bien?

—Por supuesto. Él nos dijo que lo hiciéramos. Es mi primo, ya sabes. ¿Qué piensas de él? —preguntó Sooyeon mientras lo conducía más allá de las cafeteras y un montón de otros equipos de cocina que no reconoció.

—Es agradable —respondió Hyukjae. Esa fue una buena y amigable respuesta, ¿verdad? ¿Eso no fue exagerado?

—¡Lo es! No creo haberlo visto nunca intimidar a nadie ni hacer nada por mezquindad —Sooyeon le sonrió a Hyukjae antes de fruncir las cejas—. ¿Tú y él tienen algo?

Hyukjae palideció. —¡No! —_solo nos hemos visto unas pocas veces... ¿Y él es gay?_

—Me dio curiosidad. Dijo que no te conoce desde hace mucho tiempo, pero quiere que veas sus juegos y hagas más amigos en Seúl, sus palabras, no las mías, e incluso te está dejando volver aquí —explicó Sooyeon.

—No creo que le guste de esa manera —intentó Hyukjae, con la esperanza de aclarar cualquier malentendido.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Porque eres un chico? —preguntó sin rodeos Sooyeon.

—¿Sí? —_esa es una de las razones._

Sooyeon se detuvo y agarró los hombros de Hyukjae. Su agarre era un poco fuerte por no decir doloroso. —A Donghae no le importan toda la basura de chicos o chicas. Simplemente cree en enamorarse.

Hyukjae sintió que el calor le subía por el cuello y apartó la vista de la mirada algo intimidante de Sooyeon. Aún así, lo que ella dijo sobre él fue dulce. ¿Era eso realmente cierto?

De repente se echó a reír a carcajadas, aplaudiendo y haciendo un dramático movimiento de cabello. —¡Oh! ¡Dijo que eras lindo! ¿Y me escuchaste? ¡Sonaba digno de una cita!

Mientras se calmaba, alguien más salió de otra habitación. Era un chico tal vez de la edad de Hyukjae, o un poco más joven, con una mirada un poco molesta en su rostro. —Soo, estás interrumpiendo el juego.

—Lo siento, Wook —rodó los ojos y luego hizo un gesto hacia Hyukjae—. Encontré la nueva obsesión de Donghae.

Hyukjae se sonrojo de un tono más oscuro. Sooyeon era definitivamente directa.

Le dio a Ryeowook una sonrisa cortés y se inclinó. Entonces, ¿este era el novio de Yesung?

—¡Hola, Hyukjae! —saludó Ryeowook, ya sabiendo su nombre—. ¡Adelante! Veamos el juego. Sooyeon y el resto del personal pueden ocuparse un poco de la cafetería.

—Me encanta cómo me dejas el trabajo a mí —puso las manos en sus caderas y le dirigió una mirada molesta.

—Odias el fútbol. Eso no es mi culpa.

—Ugh. Lo que sea —le dio a Hyukjae una última sonrisa antes de irse a ayudar al mostrador nuevamente.

Hyukjae caminó mansamente hacia Ryeowook quien le estaba dando una sonrisa amistosa. —Uh, realmente no sé por qué estoy aquí, pero aparentemente Donghae quería que yo...

—Sí, a veces puede ser mandón —Ryeowook abrió más la puerta y dejó entrar a Hyukjae. La habitación era pequeña pero podía acomodar dos sofás de dos plazas, uno al lado del otro, y tenía un televisor de plasma en el centro contra la pared más alejada. Hyukjae se sentó cortésmente y Ryeowook se sentó a su lado.

—¿Ya comiste? Tengo un montón de jajangmyeon. ¿Quieres un poco? —ofreció Ryeowook y antes de que Hyukjae pudiera responder, comenzó a servirle un poco de todos modos—. Donghae dice que necesito engordarte más porque eres demasiado flaco.

Hyukjae miró su cuerpo. —Siempre he sido delgado —no importa cuánto haya tratado de aumentar de peso, nunca pareció ser capaz de hacer una diferencia visible. También comió mucho, o al menos solía hacerlo. Hoy en día no tenía mucho apetito.

Así que durante el resto del juego se sentaron y comieron fideos con salsa de frijoles negros. Aplaudieron cuando uno de los centrocampistas de Seúl marcó un gol, que resultó ser el único gol del juego, y cada vez que la cámara se dirigió a Donghae, Hyukjae sentía que su corazón latía un poco más fuerte, y cuando Yesung fuera mostrado, Ryeowook chillaría. Hablaron el uno del otro, o sobre todo Ryeowook habló de él y Yesung, pero Hyukjae estaba feliz de sentarse y escuchar. Cuando Hyukjae tuvo que irse, se sintió un poco triste porque Ryeowook era una compañía divertida. Pero se animó cuando Donghae lo llamó una hora después y le preguntó si vio el partido.

Esa noche los ruidos externos no le molestaron ni el vacío de la cama. Hyukjae se durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Sacaste mi silla hacía afuera y me ayudas a sentarme_

_Y no sabes lo romántico que es eso_

_Pero **yo sí**_

Hyukjae no puede identificar cuando exactamente se enamoró de Donghae.

Pero sabía que sí.

Tal vez fue su implacable y persistente personalidad o su risa contagiosa o su sonrisa infantil. O tal vez era la forma en que realmente escuchaba a Hyukjae cuando hablaba, sin obligarlo a decir más de lo que se sentía cómodo. O podría ser que era tan maravillosamente encantador, pero no es presumido; no se jactaba de su éxito ni de su dinero ni de sus posesiones.

Hyukjae pudo haberse enamorado cuando Donghae abandonó su Audi y dijo que viajaría en el autobús con Hyukjae. Ese día, Hyukjae llevaba tres bolsas diferentes: dos llenas de disfraces para el musical de la escuela que estaba ayudando a coreografiar y una para su propio equipo de baile. Donghae le sostuvo las bolsas cuando se sentó en el asiento, antes de sentarse, hablando sobre cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que tomó el autobús y que siempre le gustó sentarse en la parte de atrás porque el conductor del autobús lo asustaba. Hyukjae se había distraído un poco porque estaba tratando de no llorar porque Donghae todavía sostenía sus bolsas y no parecía molesto en absoluto. Simplemente no era algo que Chungho hubiera hecho alguna vez. Pero, naturalmente, no quería llorar y verse súper emocional, así que miró a medias por la ventana y ocultó sus ojos llorosos.

O podría haber sido cuando Donghae lo sacó a todos sus lugares favoritos para comer, como había prometido, y al final el estómago de Hyukjae estaba tan lleno que sentía que iba a estallar. Debe haber comido algo que revolvió su estómago porque esa noche había sentido náuseas pero no fue capaz de decirle a Donghae porque este último había estado tan excitado mostrándole.

Un día Donghae lo llevó al parque y lo obligó a jugar al fútbol con él, Yesung y Ryeowook también era otra posibilidad. Hyukjae había estado terriblemente fuera de práctica y apestaba. No había ninguna buena manera de decirlo. Ryeowook había sido peor porque se negaba a acercarse a la pelota. Ese día Hyukjae tuvo que ir a los goles, y después de una fuerte patada de Yesung, detuvo la pelota con la cara. Donghae no se había reído en absoluto (Yesung lo hizo, pero se detuvo cuando lo regañó Ryeowook) y había pasado el resto de ese día cubriéndose la mejilla roja e hinchada. Donghae comentó que el enrojecimiento no disminuía y Hyukjae se preguntó si realmente no se había dado cuenta de que la mayor parte era porque él se había sonrojado con locura.

Hyukjae no sabía por qué había comparado a Donghae con Chungho. Por supuesto, Chungho hizo algunas de las cosas anteriores, como sacarlo a comer, pero había sido un presumido que solo hablaba de sí mismo. No se ofreció a llevar las bolsas de Hyukjae o tendría el tiempo y la paciencia cuidar sus heridas. Donghae fue paciente con él. No interrumpió cuando Hyukjae tuvo dificultades para pronunciar sus palabras, y no se frustró cuando el otro estaba silencioso.

* * *

El primer día que se besaron fue después del partido de Seúl contra Busan.

Donghae había _insistido_, Hyukjae discutiría para _reclamar_, que usará los colores de Seúl.

—No puedes animar a Busan, ¿de acuerdo? Estás en Seúl ahora —dijo Donghae como si esa fuera una razón perfectamente buena—. Además, eres mi amigo, así que tienes que animar a Seúl.

_Amigo_. Esa palabra causó una oleada de emociones diferentes. —Bueno.

—Bien —Donghae sonrió y le entregó una camiseta de Seúl—. Vas a ir, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijo Hyukjae. Donghae había conseguido boletos para él nuevamente, rechazando las protestas de Hyukjae por devolverle el dinero.

—Puedo conseguirlo gratis. Relájate —se rió Donghae y su mano se demoró en el hombro de Hyukjae—. Definitivamente voy a anotar hoy.

Hyukjae le devolvió la sonrisa y luego se mordió el labio. —Por cierto, tengo que decirte algo.

La expresión de Donghae se iluminó cada vez que Hyukjae se abría sobre sí mismo. —¿Sí? ¿Qué? ¿Qué es?

Sus ansiosas preguntas hicieron reír a Hyukjae en voz baja. Levantó la vista con culpa, —En realidad no vi tu gol... contra Incheon.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde estabas viendo?

—Uh... ¿el suelo?

La boca de Donghae se abrió y fingió una mirada de sorpresa y dolor. —Cómo te atreves.

—Lo siento, solo estaba, no lo sé. Me lo perdí —admitió, recordando lo sorprendido que había estado cuando la multitud se puso de pie en medio segundo y vitoreó como loco.

—Entonces definitivamente estoy anotando hoy.

* * *

Y sí, Donghae había anotado (dos veces, en realidad).

Y sí, Hyukjae lo vio (las dos veces también).

El juego había estado cerca, con un puntaje de 3-2. Seúl había ganado, para placer de Hyukjae.

No había venido con nadie esa vez, pero Donghae le dijo que esperara afuera y que saldría a su encuentro cuando pudiera. Así que Hyukjae se quedó afuera en el aire frío, con un grueso abrigo envuelto alrededor de su delgada figura, y esperó mientras el frío se asentaba en su piel expuesta y hacía que su nariz se sintiera entumecida. Había estado en el proceso de calentar sus mejillas con sus manos enguantadas cuando lo vio.

_Chungho_.

Seguía debilitándole las rodillas, era guapo y se veía mejor de lo que Hyukjae lo había visto. O tal vez fue solo porque no lo había visto en mucho tiempo. En ese momento sintió que la inquietud regresaba con toda su fuerza y sintió el dolor que no había tenido en mucho tiempo. Chungho tenía su brazo unido con el de otro hombre, sonriéndole de una manera que nunca le había sonreído a Hyukjae. Sintió que su corazón estaba siendo aplastado. Debe haber sido todo un acto cruel. Incluso reconoció al otro hombre como uno de los amigos de Chungho, quien había sido uno de sus amantes. Hyukjae bajó los ojos y deseó que se apuraran y se fueran. Odiaba cómo de todas las personas que salían del estadio, simplemente tenía que verlo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Chungho siempre dijo que estaba demasiado ocupado para ir a cualquier parte. Nunca había ido a ninguno de los espectáculos de Hyukjae. Sintiéndose aún más usado, bajó la cabeza y se alejó de la escena. Para cuando apareció Donghae, estaba completamente en silencio, excepto por Hyukjae llorando en voz baja en sus manos.

—¿H-Hyuk? —escuchó a Donghae susurrar preocupado y se sintió terrible por arruinar el buen humor de Donghae—. Hola, Dios mío, ¿qué pasa? ¿Paso algo?

Hyukjae sacudió patéticamente la cabeza mientras Donghae alejaba sus manos para mirarlo a la cara, lo que probablemente era una vista miserable.

—Mírame. Hyukjae —Donghae ahuecó sus mejillas húmedas y le acarició la barbilla para mirarlo directamente—. ¿Qué pasa?

A Hyukjae le gustó la forma gentil en que Donghae sostuvo su rostro mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas. La mirada preocupada en sus ojos lo hizo sentir cuidado. Se lamió los labios salados y parpadeó un par de veces. —Acabo de ver a C-Chungho, eso es todo.

—¿Chungho? ¿Tu ex? —preguntó Donghae y Hyukjae asintió. No le había contado mucho a Donghae sobre él, pero tenía la sensación de que Donghae entendió que la relación no había sido excelente. Apretó la mandíbula y sus manos cayeron alrededor del cuello de Hyukjae—. Supongo que todavía sigues... ¿te gusta?

Por primera vez, Donghae fue quien evitó sus ojos. Hyukjae se secó los ojos y las lágrimas comenzaron a disminuir. —No lo sé. Es un imbécil.

—¿Pero todavía te puede gustar? —dijo Donghae y su voz sonó amarga.

—No... sé... —Hyukjae susurró y sintió que quería acurrucarse en una bola—. M-me gustas más —susurró la última parte.

Donghae se congeló y Hyukjae se preguntó por qué demonios tenía que decir eso. Debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada. Cuando lo dijo, no tenía la intención de que saliera de esa manera, pero solo quería que Donghae supiera que lo prefería mucho más que a Chungho. Pero lo decía en sentido contrario también.

—Hyukjae —susurró Donghae y se acercó aún más. Hyukjae podía sentir su cálido aliento y sabía que si levantaba la vista, Donghae lo besaría.

Se las arregló para alcanzar y aferrarse a la chaqueta de Donghae. Eran muy diferentes. Sus vidas eran muy diferentes. Oh, pero Donghae era perfecto. Era confiable, amable, paciente y divertido, y tenía la risa más hermosa y una sonrisa infantilmente adorable y estaba allí. Estaba aquí para consolarlo, para hacerlo sonreír, para llevarlo a salidas ridículas y enviarle mensajes tontos. Así que se limpió la última lágrima de su ojo, decidiendo que sería la última que derramaría por él...

Y alzó la vista.

_Contamos historias y no sabes por qué_

_Estoy volviéndome un poco tímido_

_Pero **yo sí.**_

Donghae tenía una casa realmente agradable.

Pero eso fue todo.

Era muy buena.

No es extravagante ni exagerada ni asombrosa. Era espaciosa pero no enorme, definitivamente una casa muy cara pero a un precio relativamente asequible para una persona que trabaja. Sabía que alguien que ganaba tanto como Donghae podría haber comprado mucho más. Pero parecía contento con lo que tenía y dijo que no veía razón para mejorarla.

El diseño de la casa era agradable: a Hyukjae le gustaba la pared de vidrio que daba a la ciudad desde el segundo piso, y el vestíbulo también era hermoso. El lugar era elegante pero también muy habitable: había elementos aleatorios aquí y allá, como auriculares en la mesa y una botella de agua en el estante para zapatos (Hyukjae ni siquiera quería hablar de la cantidad de zapatos sin apilar o los zapatos que no pudieron llegar al zapatero).

Bada llegó brincando tan pronto como Donghae abrió la puerta. El perro era hermoso, blanco como la nieve y claramente se alegró de ver a su dueño. Saltó sobre las piernas de Donghae y dio un pequeño ladrido como saludo. Donghae sonrió y se agachó, revolviendo el pelaje blanco del cachorro y dándole un beso en la cabeza. Bada luego se fue donde Hyukjae y saltó sobre él también, con la lengua rosa colgando. Le recordó a Choco, su perra de la infancia, y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nostálgico.

—Hola Bada —dijo e hizo una reverencia al cachorro.

Donghae se echó a reír. —No tienes que inclinarte ante él. Es un sinvergüenza. ¡Pero es tan adorable!

Hyukjae se inclinó lentamente y se acercó al esponjoso pelaje blanco y lo acarició suavemente, sonriendo al perro que intentaba lamerle los dedos. —Él es lindo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo has tenido?

—Unos años —respondió Donghae y se levantó, agarrando su mano extendida y sonriendo de una manera que a Hyukjae también le recordaba a un cachorro—. Te mostraré el resto del lugar.

Hyukjae fue arrastrado desde la entrada, Bada lo siguió emocionado por los tobillos, y lo llevaron a todas partes a cada baño, habitación de huéspedes, habitación (había comenzado a sonrojarse furiosamente cuando Donghae le mostró su habitación y le guiñó el ojo descaradamente), la cocina, los salones y el comedor. Al final del recorrido, ya podía ver por el aspecto de las habitaciones que Donghae no era una persona naturalmente limpia (no debe confundirse con higiene o sanitario). Era desordenado. Y aunque Hyukjae se encontraba con ganas de ir a recoger esas ropas tiradas en el suelo o ordenar los bolígrafos y papeles dispersos en su estudio, se contuvo. Cuando se sentaron en el sofá y Donghae jaló a Hyukjae a sus brazos para un largo beso que hizo que Bada saltara en sus regazos para llamar la atención, no le importó en absoluto el desorden.

* * *

Dicho esto, la necesidad de Hyukjae por limpiar ganó y se encontró recogiendo ropa sucia y organizando los zapatos y acomodando los libros en la estantería mientras Donghae lo miraba con una mirada divertida.

—Me recuerdas a mi ama de llaves, excepto que ella solo aspira y limpia —dijo Donghae—. Le dije que no tocara ninguna de mis cosas...

—Lo siento —murmuró Hyukjae y se alejó después de arreglar el último libro.

Donghae no parecía molesto. —Pero me gusta verte ordenando mi habitación. Haré que sea más desordenado la próxima vez si logras que te quedes más tiempo.

Hyukjae resopló y fingió darle una mirada enojada mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. Donghae estaba acostado de espaldas con los brazos doblados para descansar su cabeza.

—Mi hermana solía hacerme limpiar su habitación —dijo Hyukjae mientras pasaba las manos suavemente sobre las sábanas—. Era peor que esto.

Donghae se rió entre dientes. —¿De acuerdo?

Hyukjae se encogió de hombros mientras se frotaba el cuello. —No lo sé. Simplemente sentí como si debía... decírtelo.

—¿Tu familia sabe que estás saliendo conmigo? —preguntó Donghae con curiosidad, sentándose y Hyukjae pudo ver sus abdominales tensarse mientras lo hacía. Apartó la mirada, avergonzado.

—No, no les he hablado en mucho tiempo —admitió Hyukjae.

—¿No eres cercano a ellos?

—Realmente no. Tienen sus propias vidas... cosas más importantes... —Hyukjae se detuvo y sonrió para ignorar el tema. Había conocido a los padres de Donghae hace unas semanas y ambos eran personas alegres con una personalidad abierta como la de su hijo—. Les diré pronto.

Donghae parecía preocupado pero sonrió cuando Hyukjae lo miró. —Siempre que te sientas cómodo.

Hyukjae miró su teléfono y luego suspiró. —Tengo que irme. Mañana tengo que trabajar.

—¿Te vas a quedar para ayudar con el musical? —preguntó Donghae mientras se deslizaba de la cama.

—Sí —asintió Hyukjae y se pasó una mano por el pelo—. La presentación es en dos semanas, así que todo está ocupado y agitado.

Donghae le dio una sonrisa brillante. —¿Puedo ir a verlo?

—Um, si obtienes un boleto —murmuró Hyukjae, sorprendido de por qué Donghae querría ir a ver un musical de la escuela secundaria—. No estoy en eso ni nada.

—¿Así que? Podemos verlo juntos —sonrió Donghae mientras se levantaba—. Aunque realmente necesitas bailar para mí algún día.

_Y tiraste tu cabeza atrás riendo como un niño pequeño_

_Me parece extraño que pienses que soy divertida_

_porque él n_ _unca lo hizo,_

—Está bien, así que cuando era más joven, realmente apestaba en el fútbol —confesó Donghae, con la cabeza en el regazo de Hyukjae mientras el otro pasaba los dedos por su cabello naranja. Ante sus palabras, los dedos se detuvieron y Hyukjae lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿En serio? —siempre había asumido que Donghae habría sido bueno desde el principio, considerando lo bien que jugaba ahora. Por supuesto, sabía que eso venía con mucha práctica, persistencia y determinación.

—Sí. Los niños nunca quisieron que estuviera en su equipo —dijo Donghae y tomó la otra mano de Hyukjae—. Así que practiqué todos los días y, finalmente, todos me querían en su equipo.

—Vaya, Donghae, eso fue inspirador —dijo Hyukjae, lo que podría haber sonado sarcástico. Pero luego se mordió el labio. ¿Había sonado demasiado frío? ¿Parecía juzgarlo? Se mordió el labio con más fuerza. Cada vez que le contaba historias a Chungho, el otro solía hacer críticas. No quería ser como Chungho. Sabía que a veces podía sonar muy frío y abrupto—. Me refería...

—Deja de morderte tanto el labio —Donghae extendió su mano libre y le pasó el pulgar por su labio maltratado. Hyukjae notó que tenía otra mirada en sus ojos, una mirada un poco menos pura, y lo hizo temblar de placer.

Hyukjae logró reír un poco antes de romper rápidamente el contacto visual. La mano de Donghae apretó la suya. —¿Dónde estás jugando la próxima semana?

—Oh, en Ulsan —respondió Donghae e inclinó la cabeza, haciendo un gesto a Hyukjae para que continuara pasándole los dedos por su cabello—. Me voy mañana por la noche.

Hyukjae tarareó en respuesta. Apartó el cabello de Donghae de su frente y miró el color naranja que realmente se adaptaba al jugador de fútbol, ignorando la leve sequedad de los mechones que provenían del teñido. Sin embargo, si notó el negro en las raíces. —Necesitas teñirlo de nuevo pronto.

Donghae gimió y cerró los ojos. —Creo que lo teñiré todo de negro. No sé por qué lo teñí de naranja en primer lugar.

—Creo que te queda bien —dijo Hyukjae—. Me gusta el naranja.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Donghae y pareció complacido. Levantó la mano y tiró de Hyukjae hacia él, los labios se conectaron—. Entonces lo conservaré.

Hyukjae sonrió ante sus palabras, pero no quería sentir que estaba obligando a Donghae a permanecer con el color si no quería. —Sin embargo, no me importa el color que uses.

—Me halagas demasiado —dijo Donghae contra sus labios antes de que Hyukjae sintiera una sonrisa en los labios delgados—. Estaba pensando en negro con puntas azules.

—¿E-En serio? —preguntó Hyukjae, tratando de imaginar cómo se vería.

—De esa manera no tengo que preocuparme por mis raíces.

Hyukjae sonrió. —Si es lo que quieres.

—Bueno, solo te quiero a ti.

Cada vez que Donghae decía cosas como esta, lo convertía en un balbuceo y ruborizado desastre. Hyukjae respondió rápidamente, luciendo una cara roja. —¡Estamos hablando del color del cabello!

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Donghae fingió inocencia.

—¡Sí!

—Bueno, si fueras un color de cabello, te elegiría cualquier día.

_¿Q-qué?_

—¡Eso ni siquiera es romántico! —dijo Hyukjae con las mejillas que parecían estar en llamas.

Donghae también se incorporó y se rió, con lágrimas en los ojos por su propia broma. —¿Entonces te gusta el romance? También puedo ser romántico —luego pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hyukjae y plantó un beso en su mejilla—. ¿Te quedarás a pasar noche?

Hyukjae se puso rígido. Pasar la noche generalmente significaba que algo más sucedería y Hyukjae no sabía si estaba listo para eso. Trató de encontrar una serie de excusas, excepto que se las estaba acabando lentamente. Donghae silenciosamente, pacientemente, esperó su respuesta.

—Está bien si no puedes —susurró Donghae suavemente.

Pero ambos sabían que él podía.

—Um... —Hyukjae descansó su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Donghae lentamente, dudando. Cada vez que hacía esto con Chungho, se molestaba, quejándose de que su cabello le hacía cosquillas. A Donghae no parecía importarle, ya que solo lo sostenía más fuerte contra él—. Yo solo.. estoy...

—Está bien —dijo Donghae y sintió otro beso, pero esta vez en su sien—. Lo entiendo.

Hyukjae quería gritar. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente decir que sí? Confía en Donghae, confía en él más de lo que había confiado en Chungho. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía? Eran adultos, este era un paso natural. Absorbió el aroma de Donghae y cerró los ojos. —Si solo dormimos.

—¿Hmm?

—Solo dormí. Por separado. Quiero decir, no por separado, juntos, pero no durmiendo juntos en ese sentido. A menos que quieras dormir por separado, entonces también está bien, pero...

Donghae se estaba riendo. Hyukjae podía sentir su cuerpo temblar. —Bueno. Dormir juntos pero no _dormir juntos. _Ni siquiera estaba pensando tan lejos, pero claramente tu mente está mucho más sucia de lo que pensaba.

Hyukjae solo escondió su rostro en el cuello de Donghae. Sintió como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima, una capa de protección que se estaba desprendiendo lentamente. Y no sintió nada más que un inmenso alivio. Quería abrirse a Donghae. Presionó nerviosamente un casto beso en el cuello de Donghae, de alguna manera efectivamente callando al otro. Podía enamorarse de Donghae, y aunque sabía que aún quedaba un poco más antes de poder llamarlo amor...

Ya estaba cayendo bastante rápido.

* * *

Hyukjae sintió que la cama se hundía cuando Donghae se acostó a su lado. Se movió sobre la enorme cama y se estaba relajando en el colchón de buena calidad. El que tenía era un poco blando para él, y a veces tenía algunos problemas de espalda. Donghae deslizó una mano debajo de su cuerpo y tiró de Hyukjae hacia él. Después de la cena, que Donghae tan amablemente preparó para él, se había duchado (chillando silenciosamente de felicidad por la presión del agua y el agua caliente realmente funcionando y las tuberías que no hacían un ruido fuerte y moribundo cuando se usaban) se cambió a algunas de las ropas de Donghae y vieron la televisión perezosamente.

—Hyuk —murmuró Donghae mientras apagaba la lámpara de la mesilla de noche para que todo lo que quedaba fuera un tenue resplandor anaranjado.

—¿Sí?

Sintió que Donghae se movía. —Tu ex novio, Chungho —Hyukjae inmediatamente sintió que su cuerpo se congelaba. ¿Por qué Donghae estaba hablando de él?—. ¿Te trató... mal?

Esperaba esta pregunta, pero nunca se había preparado para responderla. Hizo todo lo posible para no pensar en eso.

—¿Qué quieres decir con mal? —susurró Hyukjae.

—No evites la pregunta, Hyuk —dijo Donghae y Hyukjae sintió que su mano le recorría la espalda con suavidad. Sin embargo, su voz era seria y sabía que no había forma de que pudiera cambiar de tema cuando Donghae estaba así—. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Hyukjae tiró del edredón y lo metió debajo de la barbilla. Miró hacia la oscuridad y la tenue luz mientras pensaba en su respuesta. No quería mentir, pero no quería que la gente lo tratara de manera diferente, especialmente a Donghae. Sabía cómo reaccionaba la gente: actuaban como si esa persona fuera frágil y necesitaran compasión y observación 24/7. No era así. Sabía que sus cicatrices no eran tan profundas como las de otros. Puso una mano sobre el pecho de Donghae y pudo sentir los latidos y el calor de su corazón. —Fue... Junsu dijo que era emocionalmente abusivo.

Ahí. Sintió a Donghae tensarse y la mano en su espalda se calmó. —¿Qué? —Donghae respiró y su voz casi temblaba con lo que parecía ira—. ¿Y amaste a alguien así?

Hyukjae parpadeó ante la acusación, sintiéndose un poco insultado. —No siempre fue así.

La mano de Donghae debajo de Hyukjae se deslizó para apoyarse sobre su codo. —¿Alguna vez hizo algo como golpearte o...?

—No, no lo hizo, lo juro —dijo Hyukjae con firmeza.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos?

—Cinco meses —respondió.

Donghae suspiró y se dejó caer sobre su almohada. —Todavía...

Hyukjae logró encontrar la boca de Donghae y la ahuecó con su mano. —No, Donghae. Todavía no tengo sentimientos por él. Olvídate de él, por favor. Quiero.

Donghae envolvió su brazo alrededor de Hyukjae nuevamente y lo acercó de nuevo. —Lo siento —apoyó la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Hyukjae.

Hyukjae hizo círculos en los bíceps de Donghae con la punta de sus dedos mientras mordía pensativamente su labio. —¿Y si la gente se entera de nosotros? Será malo para ti .

—Conozco las consecuencias —murmuró Donghae.

—Y es malo —susurró Hyukjae—. Sabes cómo la gente todavía está llegando a un acuerdo con las relaciones del mismo género, y la sociedad puede ser realmente cruel... esto incluso podría terminar tu carrera...

—Lo sé Hyuk —dijo con firmeza y su brazo se apretó alrededor de su cintura—. Pero mi carrera terminará eventualmente de todos modos. Mis fans también seguirán adelante. Nada permanece igual para siempre, pero quiero a alguien que al menos pase por los cambios conmigo. Y tal vez no seas tú, podríamos romper mañana por todo lo que sabemos, pero podría serlo.

Hyukjae sintió que su garganta se contraía y sus ojos se alzaban. Nadie lo había hecho sentir así. Nadie lo hubiera dejado todo por él. Sí, definitivamente se estaba enamorando de Donghae. Y ni siquiera habían estado saliendo tanto tiempo. Fueron casi dos meses.

—¿Comiste mucho queso hoy? —murmuró Hyukjae, escondiéndose bajo el edredón.

Hubo una larga pausa y el tictac continuo de un reloj analógico cercano fue lo único que se escuchó.

—Um... no —respondió Donghae, su voz reflejaba toda la confusión que sentía por la pregunta aparentemente aleatoria—. ¿P-por qué? ¿Importa?

Hyukjae se rió cuando Donghae se echó hacia atrás para tratar de ver su rostro en la habitación con poca luz.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, sonando preocupado.

—No lo entiendes —se rió Hyukjae ante su expresión perpleja—. Solo piensa en eso.

Donghae frunció el ceño y realmente parecía que estaba pensando.

—Consúltalo con la almohada —dijo Hyukjae y colocó sus manos sobre los ojos de Donghae para que cerrara los párpados—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —respondió Donghae, todavía sonando preocupado.

Las dos figuras se acurrucaron bajo el edredón bajo el suave resplandor de la lámpara. Las cortinas soplaban suavemente en el aire y, ocasionalmente, las brillantes luces de la ciudad, que ahuyentaban a las estrellas, se colaban por los huecos y brillaban en la habitación pacífica.

—¿Hyuk?

—¿Mm?

—No rompamos mañana.

—Bueno.


	2. El amor es un juego despiadado a menos que lo juegues correctamente

Hyukjae golpeó el costado de su taza con la punta de los dedos, usando la yema de los dedos para que no emitiera ningún sonido. Se movió torpemente en su asiento mientras los ojos marrones recorrían la cocina, la sala y el comedor del pequeño departamento. Después de una tos incómoda, el invitado sonrió a Hyukjae.

—Entonces... —comenzó y recogió la bebida que le ofrecían: té verde caliente—. ¿Aquí es donde has estado viviendo?

Hyukjae tragó y se aclaró la garganta, ignorando el indicio de desaprobación en el tono de su amigo. —Sí.

Junsu estaba escaneando el interior nuevamente. Hyukjae podía ver los engranajes en su cabeza funcionando, probablemente pensando en qué decir sobre el alojamiento sin ofenderlo. Hyukjae sabía perfectamente bien que no era un paraíso, pero había llegado a querer, o apreciar, más aún, lo que tenía. De ninguna manera era genial, pero era suficiente para él. Después de todo, solo era él aquí y no tenía que impresionar a nadie con lo que tenía, y eso lo encontró bastante refrescante. Podía elegir dónde van las tazas, cómo se apilan los platos, qué cojines de diseño y qué temas quería.

—¿Cómo has estado? —peguntó Junsu, optando por no hacer un comentario que probablemente sonaría negativo, sin importar cómo lo haya redactado—. Es extraño sin ti en Busan.

_¿Lo es?_ Hyukjae se encogió de hombros. —He estado bien.

Otro silencio incómodo los envolvió. Hyukjae encontró tan extraño cómo unos pocos meses entre ellos podrían hacer que su amistad se deteriorara tanto. Habían crecido juntos con el mismo sueño de ser bailarines. Ahora apenas podían mirarse a los ojos por unos segundos. Junsu tenía negocios aquí en Seúl, así que vino de pasada, por lo que Hyukjae estaba agradecido. Sin embargo, le molestaba que Junsu no hubiera venido a visitarlo si no tuviera otra razón para venir a Seúl. _Aún así, al menos vino._

—Pensamos que regresarías —Junsu se rió entre dientes y tomó un sorbo rápido de su té—. No pensamos que hablaras en serio cuando dijiste que te ibas.

_Esa es la cosa. No pensaste en mí. _Hyukjae estaba a punto de responder con esas palabras que simplemente pasaron por su cabeza, pero luego se mordió la lengua. Junsu fue quien le dijo que saliera de la relación con Chungo, por lo que le importó y lo cuidó. Era su mejor amigo de la infancia. Sintiéndose culpable, Hyukjae esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. —Seúl no es tan malo.

—Sabes, si alguna vez quieres volver —comenzó Junsu, y Hyukjae levantó la cabeza con curiosidad—. El estudio sigue siendo tuyo también —ante sus palabras, sacó su billetera y sacó un trozo de papel que parecía un cheque—. Oh, aquí, este es tu tercero.

Hyukjae frunció el ceño ante su oferta, que había sido seguida por un reembolso. ¿Qué estaba tratando de decir Junsu? —Pero si acepto esto, el estudio no será mío. Entonces, ¿cómo podría volver? —un ceño se abrió paso en su rostro.

Junsu se dio cuenta de la contradicción de sus palabras y acciones y sonrió tímidamente. —Ah, bueno, pensé que podrías necesitar dinero. Si quieres quedarte con la tercera parte y volver, eso también es genial.

Hyukjae miró el cheque. Ahora sabía lo que Junsu había venido a hacer. Sintió algo de peso en su estómago cuando se inclinó y tomó el cheque de la mano extendida de Junsu. —Es tuyo y de Yunho ahora. Gracias.

—Hyukjae... —Junsu comenzó.

—Tengo que irme pronto. Tú también tienes que irte —dijo Hyukjae fríamente mientras se levantaba y colocaba el cheque en el mostrador de la cocina. Junsu parecía culpable pero no intentó disculparse nuevamente. Silenciosamente salió del departamento.

Suspirando, Hyukjae caminó hacia su habitación y volvió a caer en la cama con cansancio. Cogió su teléfono sobre la almohada y miró la hora. En unos minutos, se suponía que Donghae vendría a buscarlo para una cita, pero de repente no tenía ganas de ir. Supuso que tener el estudio de baile era un pequeño impulso de confianza para él. Ahora que perdió su parte, sintió que su corazón se desinflaba. No quería cancelar, pero no sabía si podría poner una cara feliz hoy. Se preguntó si debía llamar o enviar un mensaje. Probablemente, Donghae ya estaba en camino, por lo que no podría atender la llamada, pero tampoco podría leer el texto. Se decidió por un mensaje que decía que no se encontraba bien, esperando que Donghae lo viera antes de subir y lo envió rápidamente. Luego cerró los ojos y se dejó revolcar en su autocompasión.

¿Junsu solo lo visitó para devolverle el dinero que gastó para comprar el edificio? ¿No tenía otra razón? ¿No se suponía que un amigo debía aparecer por el simple hecho de verse?

Su tono de llamada lo interrumpió de las preguntas implacables y respondió, viendo que era Donghae quien llamaba. —¿Hola?

—Hola, acabo de llegar. ¿Estás bien?

Hyukjae rodó sobre su estómago. —Lo siento. Debería haberlo dicho antes. Simplemente me siento un poco enfermo.

—Bueno, iré a ver cómo estás —respondió Donghae, con voz amable y gentil, solo haciendo que Hyukjae se sintiera mal por mentir parcialmente. Se _sentía_ deprimido, simplemente no enfermo de la manera habitual.

—No está bien. Estoy bien solo —dijo Hyukjae rápidamente. No quería poner una cara valiente en este momento, y tampoco quería derrumbarse frente al otro. Sin embargo, se levantó y caminó hacia la habitación principal, mirando a la puerta y esperando que se abriera. Donghae podría ser bastante terco, y de todos modos a menudo hacía lo que sentía. Hyukjae no podía negar que le gustaba eso de él. A veces era demasiado tímido para expresar lo que quería, e incluso cuando protestó, Donghae simplemente entendió qué hacer.

—Bien entonces. Descansar un poco. Si necesitas algo, llámame, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Donghae gentilmente.

Hyukjae casi, _casi_ lo llamó.

* * *

—¿Por qué tengo que ser cuidadora? —se quejó Sooyeon mientras acomodaba su cabello en una cola de caballo alta y trenzaba los extremos—. La hierba todavía está húmeda y, ew, hay barro en mi zapato.

—Porque lo dije y sé fuerte princesa —Donghae puso los ojos en blanco ante su prima e incluso pateó más barro en su dirección. Ella chilló y la hundió más a propósito—. Tienes que pararte adelante, aquí.

—¡Entonces hazlo si eres tan bueno!

Había llovido esa mañana, por lo que el campo del parque todavía estaba húmedo y resbaloso y bastante lodoso, pero Yesung y Donghae tenían la necesidad de jugar al fútbol todos los días, por lo que en sus días libres de entrenamiento iban a un parque generalmente vacío (para evitar ser reconocidos, por supuesto). Hoy tenían más de lo habitual, con gran parte del personal de la cafetería uniéndose cuando se cerró ese día, así como algunos familiares, amigos y algunos de sus compañeros cercanos. Hyukjae se había sentido ansioso cuando Donghae dijo que vendría mucha gente, pero no todo fue tan malo como pensó que sería. Para empezar, ahora no sentía tanta presión jugando al fútbol cuando había más en los equipos. Al principio se sintió un poco cohibido, pero después de ver jugar a otras personas que tampoco eran buenas, pudo relajarse.

—Hyuk —dijo Donghae después de haber terminado de manejar alrededor de Sooyeon—. No te presiones si te sientes mal.

—No, ahora estoy mejor —sonrió Hyukjae, sintiendo esa calidez extendiéndose por su pecho ante la consideración de Donghae.

Donghae se detuvo frente a él, mirando en todas las direcciones como si estuviera reuniendo coraje. Parecía un poco en conflicto. Después de algunos intentos de hablar, finalmente logró hablar. —Uh... ¿tienes algo en mente?

—¿No? —dijo Hyukjae, desconcertado por la pregunta insegura y la vacilación de Donghae.

—Oh. Está bien —respondió Donghae y sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos—. Puedes decirme si lo tiene.

Como había mucha gente alrededor, algunos que estaban cerca de Donghae y otros que no, Hyukjae rápidamente se acercó y apretó la mano de Donghae. Solo habían pasado unos segundos, pero borró la sonrisa falsa de la cara de Donghae y fue reemplazada por una genuina. —Lo sé.

Donghae se echó a reír, olvidando las dudas anteriores, y apretó la mejilla de Hyukjae antes de caminar hacia el centro del campo para comenzar el juego. Hyukjae se frotó la mejilla con un pequeño puchero, pero la leve punzada no fue dolorosa, sino un poco incómoda.

Admiraba en secreto a Donghae, la forma en que se veía tan bien con una camiseta suelta y pantalón corto, usando zapatillas de deporte con la mitad de su cabello recogido. O tal vez fue solo porque estaba en el campo. Donghae pertenecía aquí: confiaba en su elemento. Hyukjae, por otro lado, nunca se había sentido así, y había aceptado que probablemente nunca lo haría. Quizás era demasiado exigente con los lugares. Sin embargo, al menos por ahora, sabía que debería estar en Seúl.

* * *

—Simplemente no juzgues, ¿de acuerdo? —murmuró Hyukjae mientras Donghae lo seguía fuera del ascensor y hacia el pasillo. Caminaban lentamente por las puertas del departamento, uno caminaba nerviosamente mientras el otro daba pasos lentos, inspeccionando las paredes y observando el interior del edificio. De alguna manera, Hyukjae había podido evitar que Donghae viera su apartamento de mierda, pero hoy el jugador de fútbol había sido extremadamente inflexible.

—Es solo un apartamento —había dicho Hyukjae mientras salía del Audi negro e hizo todo lo posible para ignorar suavemente a Donghae.

—Pero es extraño que aún no lo haya visto —se quejó y apagó el motor, desabrochándose rápidamente el cinturón de seguridad—. Me preocuparé si no me lo muestras.

Hyukjae juntó sus labios en una delgada línea, debatiendo si debería solo interrumpirlo y salir corriendo, pero Donghae le estaba dando la sonrisa más tonta y esperando que comenzara a caminar (y probablemente no hubiera escapado de él de todos modos). Y realmente, por la expresión de su rostro, no iba a retroceder. —Bien —dijo Hyukjae, obteniendo una sonrisa más grande del cabello naranja.

—¿Por qué iba a juzgar? Todos comenzamos así. También yo —dijo Donghae mientras Hyukjae lo conducía a su departamento—. Lo único que estoy juzgando es tu renuencia.

—Es simplemente... no es... no es genial, ni nada... De hecho, es bastante malo —dijo Hyukjae, con la esperanza de que esto disuadiría a Donghae, lo que no sucedió.

Donghae dio unos pasos más para caminar junto a Hyukjae, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo. —Hyuk, vienes solo de Busan sin apenas dinero. No espero una mansión. Solo quiero saber dónde vives y que estás a salvo y que el departamento es seguro y que este vecindario es, en realidad, ahora que lo menciono, esta área es un poco sospechosa...

Hyukjae abrió la puerta, sus nervios sintonizaron involuntariamente al otro. Agarró el pomo de la puerta fría con una mano vacilante y miró rápidamente a Donghae, luego cambió de opinión y miró hacia la puerta cerrada. _Es solo Donghae. _Donghae no se burlería de él o sería grosero. Le dio boletos a Hyukjae para sus juegos y le envía mensajes tontos y le permite pasar el rato en la cafetería con Sooyeon y Ryeowook. Si no podía confiar en Donghae, ¿en quién podría confiar? Donghae era _diferente_.

Hyukjae empujó la puerta hacia adelante e hizo un pequeño gesto incierto como si estuviera revelando algo grandioso. Donghae entró en la habitación y Hyukjae inmediatamente vio su reacción. El jugador de fútbol no dijo nada al principio, sus ojos solo examinaron el diseño y los muebles, el pequeño sofá y la mesa de café golpeada y la alfombra gastada. Hyukjae desvió la mirada hacia sus zapatos mientras esperaba que Donghae dijera algo. No estaba avergonzado de lo que tenía, no, había llegado a aceptar su departamento y tal vez se encariñó un poco con él, pero estaba ansioso por la reacción de Donghae. No creía que hubiera nada demasiado positivo que decir, pero siempre que no fuera insultante.

—Me alegro —dijo Donghae suavemente y se volvió para mirar a un sorprendido y confundido Hyukjae.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó Hyukjae.

Donghae sonrió cuando sus ojos recorrieron brevemente la habitación nuevamente. —Pensé que iba a ser peor —sus ojos se abrieron alarmados cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras—. ¡No es que esto sea malo! No quiero decir...

Hyukjae se rió en voz baja. —Está bien.

—Me alegra que tengas un lugar para quedarte. Pensé, ya que eras tan reacio, que sería como un apartamento de una habitación... —Donghae acercó a Hyukjae a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios—. No quería que lo pasaras mal, eso es todo.

Una oleada de felicidad se extendió por el cuerpo de Hyukjae ante las palabras, viajando hasta la punta de los dedos de las manos y hasta los dedos de los pies. —Bueno, el aspecto es una cosa. No puedo comentar qué tan bien funciona el lugar, si sabes a qué me refiero.

—Tienes agua limpia, ¿verdad? ¿Y electricidad? —preguntó Donghae con urgencia.

—Mm... el agua caliente es un problema a veces. Tengo que arreglar el aire acondicionado. Y las tuberías —murmuró Hyukjae, sus cejas se fruncieron por el estrés mientras pensaba en todas las reparaciones que tenía que hacer.

Donghae frunció el ceño. —Bueno, si necesitas ayuda, siempre puedo...

—No, Donghae, no te estoy prestando dinero —lo interrumpió, ya sabiendo lo que estaba sugiriendo. Sabía que Donghae solo estaba siendo amable, pero vino solo a Seúl; esta era su responsabilidad.

—Pero no es gran cosa —insistió Donghae.

—No para ti —dijo Hyukjae, haciendo caso omiso de la propuesta. No quería deberle nada a nadie, además, no creía que habían estado saliendo lo suficiente como para pedirle dinero prestado. Simplemente no era justo para Donghae—. Está bien. Me las arreglaré solo.

Por un segundo, Hyukjae pensó que pudo haber visto un destello de dolor en la cara de Donghae, pero desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido. —Está bien —inclinó la cabeza hacia la sala y levantó una ceja—. No pude evitar notar que no tienes un televisor.

—Oh... Sí... sobre eso...

* * *

Habían estado saliendo durante tres meses y quince días cuando dieron el siguiente paso en el aspecto físico de su relación. No había sido apresurado, planeado o incómodo entre ellos.

Simplemente sucedió.

La razón por la que les había llevado un tiempo llegar a la cama, después de haber superado las sesiones de besos y algunos manoseos hace mucho tiempo, fue la vacilación de Hyukjae. Le preocupaba que le hiciera daño a la larga. Después de todo, incluso Chungho se aburrió de él en la cama y fue a buscar placer a otra parte. Hyukjae no era extremadamente aventurero en la cama, todo era bastante convencional, pero no estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. Desafortunadamente, o quizás afortunadamente, nunca tuvo esa sensación de confianza con Chungho y se sintió incómodo al intentar algo nuevo con él. Quizás eso fue lo que lo provocó. De cualquier manera, estaba preocupado por la idea de que tener sexo causaría que su relación terminara y que él se lastimaría aún más. Hoy en día, sabía que el sexo no solía ser tan importante, pero tal vez era anticuado, porque era un gran problema para él, un gran problema.

Por eso había sido Hyukjae quien lo inició primero. Tenía que serlo, ya que Donghae era demasiado dulce, siempre teniendo en cuenta la relación anterior de Hyukjae. Hyukjae sabía que había habido momentos en que Donghae quería: sintió las manos de Donghae deslizarse justo debajo de su camisa para rozar su piel desnuda, o cómo se retiró a regañadientes cuando sus besos en el cuello de Hyukjae comenzaron a viajar demasiado bajo, y cuando se empujó ligeramente contra Hyukjae para convencerlo de que se acostara.

Pero nunca lo llevó más lejos.

Hubo momentos en que Hyukjae deseaba hacerlo, porque él mismo era demasiado tímido para dar el primer paso. Pero eventualmente, Hyukjae aceptó que nunca llegarían a ningún lado sin que él se arriesgara, así que una noche, cuando se enredaron en el sofá, la película se olvidó hace mucho tiempo, retiró las manos de los largos mechones de Donghae y las llevó lentamente a la mitad de la camisa a cuadros abotonada de Donghae (como le gustaba usar otra camiseta debajo). Hyukjae lo desabrochó nerviosamente, sus dedos ligeramente temblorosos y un poco sudorosos. Donghae ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, demasiado ido en su beso, que lo sorprendió por completo cuando Hyukjae se la quitó de los hombros. Donghae sintió que le quitaban la prenda de vestir y se separó de él, lo que le permitió a Hyukjae quitarle la camisa con una cara roja y avergonzada.

—Cállate —susurró Hyukjae antes de que Donghae pudiera decir algo. Bajó los ojos y se removió debajo de su mirada escrutadora.

Entonces Donghae se rió en voz baja y se inclinó, deslizando las manos por debajo de la camiseta de Hyukjae y masajeando su delgada cintura, volviendo a conectar sus labios.

Pronto, las capas de ropa se separaron y cayeron descuidadamente al suelo, y en algún momento durante ese tiempo se pusieron de pie y subieron las escaleras hacia la habitación de Donghae después de chocar mucho contra las paredes y golpear los muebles. Donghae no solía hablar mucho durante el sexo, lo que le convenía a Hyukjae: las conversaciones sucias y los coqueteos eran agradables, pero a veces le gustaba la falta de conversación. Por eso, cuando Hyukjae se desabrochó el cinturón y se quitó el bóxer, Donghae no hizo ningún comentario para avergonzar aún más al otro. En cambio, Donghae solo sonrió suavemente mientras escaneaba la piel recién expuesta. La única vez que habló, además de los susurros ocasionales del nombre de Hyukjae, fue preguntar si estaba bien.

Hyukjae recuerda que después apenas tuvo suficiente energía para ducharse, pero insistió porque no podía dormir todo sudado y cubierto de su corrida después de sus actividades. Donghae hizo un puchero y se quejó, pero permitió que Hyukjae lo arrastrara fuera de la cama y se duchara rápidamente. Hyukjae se había sentido increíblemente feliz cuando estaba bajo la corriente de agua caliente con un Donghae exhausto. Chungho nunca quiso bañarse después de la noche, alegando que Hyukjae arruinó el momento al querer ducharse. Esas noches tuvo problemas para dormir debido a las sábanas sucias y su cuerpo pegajoso. Después, Hyukjae también iba a cambiar las sábanas, pero Donghae lo agarró de la mano y lo detuvo, llevándolo a la habitación de invitados más cercana y durmiendo allí.

Aunque a Hyukjae le gustaría decir que se despertaron y se bañaron juntos bajo el sol y holgazanearon en la cama toda la mañana, eso no fue exactamente lo que sucedió. En cambio, la alarma de las cinco en punto de Donghae sonó y tuvo que levantarse, con muchos bostezos, y prepararse para su entrenamiento. Le dio un adiós a un Hyukjae adormilado y le dijo que se lo tomara con calma antes de irse apresuradamente. Hyukjae volvió a dormir casi instantáneamente y se despertó tres horas más tarde, solo porque Bada entró en la habitación y comenzó a lamerle la cara y correr por la cama. Se acurrucó con la esponjosa bola blanca durante unos minutos antes de estirar su dolorido cuerpo. Tenía la intención de limpiar el resto del desorden que hicieron en la casa, por lo que se sorprendió cuando vio la cama recién hecha con sábanas nuevas y sus ropas ya en la lavandería. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la ama de llaves de Donghae debía haber estado aquí, y definitivamente sabría lo que habían hecho anoche si las sábanas manchadas o el rastro de ropa no fueran una clara señal.

Hyukjae ayudó al ama de llaves a ordenar la casa, lo que agradeció enormemente mientras hablaba sin cesar sobre los desordenados hábitos de vida de Donghae. Luego trabajó en una coreografía que quería enseñar a los estudiantes en la escuela antes de colapsar nuevamente en la cama con una Bada emocionada.

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto —murmuró Donghae mientras saltaba sobre la cama y abordaba a Hyukjae y Bada cansados, todavía completamente vestidos con la ropa que había usado para entrenar.

Hyukjae se sobresaltó cuando Bada ladró antes de lamer la cara de su dueño. —¡Donghae! ¡Estás todo sudado y cubierto de hierba!

—Qué saludo tan hermoso y sincero —suspiró y besó la mejilla de Hyukjae mientras el monstruo de la limpieza intentaba quitar algunas hojas de hierba de la cama—. Estabas durmiendo cuando me fui y todavía estás durmiendo cuando regresé —murmuró Donghae—. _Perezoso._

—¡Me levanté! —protestó Hyukjae, totalmente consciente de lo que sonaba. Bada se acurrucó entre sus cuerpos y movió la cola. Hyukjae acarició el pelaje blanco antes de que su voz se convirtiera en un susurro—. Por cierto, tu ama de llaves sabe de nosotros. ¡Lavó las sábanas y recogió nuestra ropa!

Donghae guardó silencio por un segundo antes de comenzar a reír, sin parecer mortificado como Hyukjae seguramente lo había estado. —Oh, es genial, ¿no? Me pregunto si nos pedirá que usemos un condón la próxima vez.

Hyukjae lo echó de la cama.

_Y he pasado los últimos 8 meses pensando que todo lo que el amor hace_

_Es **rompe**..._

Fue la llegada de Kibum lo que primero hizo crecer la duda.

El ex novio de Donghae.

Tenían una relación de dos años y medio antes de separarse, y antes de eso, habían sido mejores amigos desde sus días escolares. Kibum había estado viviendo en Estados Unidos durante el último año y medio y finalmente había regresado.

Hyukjae se había sorprendido de que Donghae tuviera novio anteriormente, pero, de nuevo, parecía bastante confiado y experimentado en la relación. Según Sooyeon, también había tenido algunas novias en la escuela secundaria.

Al principio, Hyukjae no se había preocupado tanto como debería. Después de todo, se consoló con el hecho de que se habían separado, y debe haber una razón por la que se separaron. Escuchó las noticias de Sooyeon cuando él y Donghae habían estado visitando la cafetería. Hyukjae fue al baño y lo escuchó mientras caminaba de regreso. No pudo ver la reacción de Donghae porque Sooyeon se había interpuesto en el camino, pero tan pronto como notaron que regresaba, ambos se callaron rápidamente. Acababa de suponer que no querían hacerlo sentir incómodo. Hyukjae no dijo nada y fingió que no había oído hablar de él.

Funcionó por un tiempo, incluso fue capaz de olvidarlo todo, pero luego el tema de Kibum volvió a surgir cuando Yesung y Ryeowook estaban saliendo con ellos. Esta vez vio la reacción de Donghae, y vio la forma en que los ojos de Donghae se bajaron y se tensó ligeramente ante la mención del nombre. Hyukjae sintió una chispa de celos, así que se aferró fuertemente a la mano de Donghae. El otro le dedicó una sonrisa brillante como si nada estuviera mal, y Hyukjae no pudo estar seguro de su autenticidad, pero se hizo creer que era verdad de todos modos.

Luego, bueno, se encontró con Kibum en la cafetería después de que cerró con Donghae y su familia, y algunos amigos con los que estaban cerca.

—¡Hae! —exclamó Kibum, encantado de ver a Donghae que le devolvió la sonrisa. Hyukjae notó que ambos parecían nerviosos de verse, pero después de abrazarse, todo parecía estar olvidado.

Hyukjae retrocedió dócilmente unos metros atrás, tratando de no molestarse por la forma en que Kibum llamó a Donghae "Hae". Pero en realidad, habían sido amigos durante años, por supuesto que tendrían motes cariñoso. No fue gran cosa. De verdad.

—Así que finalmente regresaste —Donghae sonrió brillantemente y luego se volvió para mirar a Hyukjae—. Este es Hyukjae.

Hyukjae se dio cuenta de que lo estaban llamando y rápidamente enderezó su postura con una pequeña sonrisa. No era bueno para conocer gente nueva. —Hola.

Kibum se inclinó. —Encantado de conocerte.

No fue grosero. No, en absoluto. Kibum era realmente muy divertido, amable y sencillo; se parecía mucho a Donghae en realidad. Por eso se llevaron tan bien. Rápidamente volvieron a ponerse uno al lado del otro, mientras Hyukjae se sentaba y escuchaba en silencio. Sin embargo, después de un tiempo, una pequeña multitud se formó alrededor de Kibum y Donghae y Hyukjae se sintió incómodo. No le gustaba estar rodeado, no era como si entendiera la conversación de todos modos, o pudiera hacer un comentario. Así que cortésmente se levantó y se sumergió en el fondo de la habitación.

Y de ese encuentro sintió que estaba de vuelta en el fondo, tratando de mantenerse al día con una conversación en la que no estaba incluido, escuchando recuerdos que no compartía, sonriendo a bromas internas que no entendía. Nadie pareció notar su incomodidad.

No Donghae después de dejar su lado para ir a abrazar a Kibum. No Ryeowook, que estaba demasiado ocupado preparando la crema en el pastel de "bienvenida". No Sooyeon quien se reía y se burlaba de ellos.

Hyukjae ni siquiera había querido venir, pero Donghae suplicó por alguna razón, así que cedió. Pero después de una hora de sonreír tranquilamente y ser cortés, llegó a sus límites. Aunque sabía que estaba siendo extremadamente egoísta y dramático, simplemente se volvió y se fue sin decir una palabra. En el camino se topó con Yesung, que parecía sorprendido de verlo irse tan temprano (y sin Donghae), pero se despidió brevemente y se fue. Estaba seguro de que debe haber sido Yesung quien le dijo a Donghae que se había ido, ya que unos minutos después lo estaba llamando continuamente, pero Hyukjae los ignoró. Más tarde, sintiéndose culpable, le envió un mensaje a Donghae y le dijo que se había sentido enfermo y que quería irse a casa. Parecía que estar enfermo era su excusa.

Una vez que estuvo acostado en la cama, recordó que Donghae ni siquiera lo presentó como su novio.

* * *

Las cosas no mejoraron exactamente a partir de ahí.

Como Kibum solo se quedaba unas pocas semanas antes de regresar a Estados Unidos, Donghae estaba saliendo con él en sus tiempos libres entre entrenamientos de fútbol y juegos. Hyukjae no quería ser egoísta, por lo que mantuvo la boca cerrada y una sonrisa intacta cada vez que Donghae le dijo que necesitaba cancelar. _Es solo por unas pocas semanas, _se dijo. Entonces recuperaría la atención de Donghae. Echaba de menos los frecuentes mensajes tontos de Donghae que disminuían con el paso de los días.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Sungmin durante un período libre que tuvieron juntos—. Pareces más callado de lo habitual.

Hyukjae simplemente asintió mientras revolvía algunos papeles. —Estoy bien. Solo tengo muchas cosas en mente.

—Bueno... está bien —Sungmin sonrió con consuelo antes de volver a su computadora portátil. Sin embargo, no fue demasiado pronto para que volviera a levantar la vista—. Las vacaciones son pronto. ¿Feliz?

Hyukjae estiró los brazos y asintió. —Sí. Aunque podría usar el dinero.

Sungmin se echó a reír. —Le compré a mi esposa un bonito brazalete el otro día, la mitad de mi cheque de pago se fue. Sin embargo, fue para nuestro primer aniversario de boda.

—Eso es bueno —Hyukjae sonrió ante la expresión feliz de Sungmin, esperando poder tener eso algún día. Sus relaciones tendieron a marchitarse después de unos meses, rara vez superaron un año—. ¿Vas a ir a alguna parte en las vacaciones?

—Todavía no estoy seguro —dijo Sungmin—. Ella quiere que vayamos a visitar a su familia. ¿Tú?

—Tampoco lo sé —dijo Hyukjae mientras tomaba un bolígrafo y comenzaba a tirarlo al aire y a atraparlo.

—¿No vas a ver a tu familia?

Hyukjae se encogió de hombros. —Tal vez.

A decir verdad, sus padres y su hermana querían verlo. De hecho, querían que volviera a Ilsan para poder estar cerca de él. Hyukjae finalmente había reunido el coraje hace unos días para contarle a su hermana lo que realmente había sucedido. Sora había estado más que enojada y primero lo regañó por no decírselo antes, luego maldijo a Chungho hasta los abismos más profundos del Infierno y le llamó todo insulto que se le ocurriera. Más tarde, incluso le envió un mensaje a Hyukjae con un montón de abusos dirigidos a Chungo que había olvidado decir por teléfono. Admitirá que eso lo hizo sentir mucho mejor. Sora siempre se puso de su lado.

Sin embargo, no sabía si quería regresar a Ilsan. Después de todo, finalmente tenía los pies en la tierra y había tomado la decisión de que Seúl era adecuado para él en este momento. Le explicó a Sora que tenía un nuevo novio, pero ella respondió con preocupación.

—¿Es eso una buena idea? Es un poco pronto, ¿no es así? —preguntó preocupada.

—Sora, estuve soltero durante tres meses antes de conocer a Donghae —le aseguró.

Hubo un suspiro en el otro extremo. —Pero Hyuk, tienes un mal historial con los novios. Cada chico con el que has salido ha sido un imbécil.

—Fue solo Chungho... —murmuró Hyukjae a la defensiva. No pudo evitar su mal gusto.

—No, no lo fue. ¿Recuerdas a tu primer novio? ¡Te mantuvo en secreto todo el tiempo! —chilló tan fuerte que Hyukjae tuvo que sostener el teléfono a unos centímetros de distancia para proteger sus oídos.

—Estábamos en la escuela y tenía miedo de decírselo a todos —defendió Hyukjae. Su primer novio había sido terriblemente tímido, como él, por lo que la relación no duró tanto. Pero aún así, había sido un chico dulce y Hyukjae había entendido completamente su miedo a salir.

—¡Bien! ¡Después de eso! Durante la universidad, tuviste a ese novio que era... ugh, despreciable.

Hyukjae frunció el ceño. Había sido su relación más larga, con poco más de un año. —Fue bastante amable conmigo.

—¡Pero un idiota con nosotros! ¡No podía soportarlo! —Sora hizo un sonido desde el fondo de su garganta, uno de disgusto—. Me alegra que ustedes dos hayan terminado. No es que quisiera que te lastimaras. Pero sí, muy contenta —hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que Sora volviera a hablar—. Lo siento mucho por Chungho. Pensé que era bueno para ti. Me siento muy estúpida. No puedo creer que él... ¡solo espera hasta que lo vea!

Hyukjae se mordió el labio. —Ya lo superé. De verdad.

—Pero no puedo creer que él te controlara y que fuera un imbécil y... ¿estás realmente bien?

—Bueno... la mayoría de los días estoy bien. Tengo a Donghae ahora, así que... no está tan mal —dijo en voz baja. Su garganta parecía tensarse automáticamente cada vez que pensaba en Chungho, a pesar de que ya no tenía sentimientos por el otro. Su reacción fue evidencia de lo que le hizo. No perdonó a Chungho, en absoluto, pero podía seguir viviendo sin resentirse constantemente por el otro. No podía seguir dejando que lo que Chungho le hizo afectará su vida ahora.

—Todavía no sé si me agradas que ya salgas con otro. Tal vez deberías tomarte un año libre.

Hyukjae logró una pequeña risa. —Te lo prometo, es realmente diferente.

Sora resopló pero cedió. —Bien. ¡Pero si te lastima, será mejor que sea la primera en saberlo! Iré a Seúl y patearé su trasero, y luego te arrastraré de regreso aquí conmigo. ¿Entendido?

—Sí —se rió Hyukjae antes de que se despidieran y terminaran la llamada.

Se recostó en su silla y giró el bolígrafo alrededor de su pulgar mientras pensaba en la conversación. Si decidiera irse a casa, las cosas probablemente serían mucho más fáciles. Pero Donghae estaba aquí y... realmente le gustaba el otro.

El regreso de Kibum lo puso un poco ansioso, pero estaba seguro de que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Incluso si Donghae no lo presentara como su novio, estaba seguro de que Donghae solo debía haberlo olvidado o no quería incomodar a Kibum porque era amable y cariñoso de esa manera.

Donghae era diferente.

Tenía que serlo.

* * *

Decir que Hyukjae había estado satisfecho con la visita sorpresa de Kibum sería una mentira. Hyukjae y Donghae habían pasado una tarde juntos cuando el otro decidió hacer una aparición inesperada.

No, Hyukjae _no_ odiaba a Kibum. En realidad, Hyukjae no tenía nada que criticar sobre Kibum. Era todo lo que Hyukjae nunca sería. Tierno pero divertido, podría bromear fácilmente y sonreír libremente. También era muy guapo. Tenía el pelo negro de longitud media que caía suavemente alrededor de su rostro, enmarcandolo naturalmente de una manera que lo favorecía.

Hyukjae se sintió amenazado e inseguro a su lado por su confianza.

La forma en que Donghae actuó con Kibum tampoco ayudó. Con él, Hyukjae pudo ver un nuevo lado de Donghae, uno abierto, imprudente y sin preocupaciones. No podía evitar la sensación de que Kibum era mucho más adecuado para Donghae que él. Probablemente era mucho más divertido salir con él que con él. No es de extrañar que Donghae lo prefiriera.

Como habían estado hablando de los viejos tiempos y de una manera tan informal, Hyukjae se había sentido fuera de lugar, por lo que fingió estar ocupado acariciando a Bada o excusándose al baño, cuando en realidad solo estaba paseándose por el pasillo preguntándose qué demonios debería hacer. No tenía nada interesante que decir.

Obviamente, no podía quedarse en el pasillo para siempre, así que regresó a la habitación y se sentó en silencio en el sofá junto a Donghae, quien le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

—Entonces Hyukjae, escuché que eres un profesor de baile —dijo Kibum, sonriendo—. ¿Qué tipo de baile haces?

—Hip Hop principalmente, pero también puedo hacer otras tipos de baile —respondió Hyukjae rápidamente, nervioso de que dijera algo incorrecto y se viera como un tonto.

—Eso es genial —Kibum chasqueó los dedos y señaló a Donghae—. ¿Sabes que él también puede bailar? ¿Realmente bien?

No lo sabía. Hyukjae sonrió brevemente, sintiéndose mal por no haberlo sabido. —Oh —dijo simplemente porque honestamente no sabía qué más decir.

Kibum se echó a reír torpemente y Hyukjae sintió que el brazo de Donghae lo rodeaba se alejaba un poco. ¿Dijo algo mal? ¿No es suficiente? No le gustaba el silencio, habló demasiado apresuradamente, —¿Por qué regresaste a Corea?

Hyukjae pensó que pudo haber escuchado a Donghae murmurar su nombre en voz baja, advirtiéndole. Kibum se movió en su asiento. —Se suponía que debía volver después de un año, pero lo aplacé, ya que todavía sentía que tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Entonces, sí, ahora me sentía listo para volver.

—¿Pero te vas de nuevo? —preguntó Hyukjae.

—Um... sí, tal vez —Kibum soltó una pequeña carcajada que no sonó muy genuina. Miró su reloj demasiado rápido, incluso para ver la hora—. Probablemente debería irme.

Donghae se levantó rápidamente para llevarlo a la puerta, dándole a Hyukjae una mirada confusa antes de hacerlo. Hyukjae parpadeó. ¿Por que fue eso? Poniéndose de pie también, despidió a Kibum con una pequeña sonrisa. Pensó que los dejaría caminar juntos hacia la puerta, no parecía que quisieran que se uniera de todos modos.

Fue a la cocina y comenzó a ordenar los platos sucios, escuchando a Donghae regresar. Al principio, no dijo nada, simplemente se paró contra el mostrador mirando a Hyukjae. Hyukjae atormentó a su mente por algo que decir. Por alguna razón, todo se sintió extraño de repente.

—Entonces... —Donghae comenzó lentamente—. ¿Qué opinas de Kibum?

Hyukjae agregó más jabón a la esponja. —Es realmente agradable.

—Sí —murmuró Donghae y, por el rabillo del ojo, Hyukjae vio a Donghae frotar sus sienes—. ¿Entonces te agrada?

—¿Supongo? —dijo Hyukjae.

Donghae suspiró. —Sabes, a veces puedes ser un poco brusco y frío.

Hyukjae casi deja caer el plato que había estado sosteniendo. Cerró el grifo y miró los platos jabonosos y el agua. Definitivamente esta no era la primera vez que había escuchado eso. —No quise hacerlo.

—Lo sé —dijo Donghae y cuando Hyukjae lo enfrentó pensó que le daría una sonrisa para consolarlo, pero hoy no sucedió—. Kibum no cree que te guste mucho.

Hyukjae volvió a mirar hacia el fregadero. —Oh...

Donghae metió las manos en los bolsillos. —Él es mi mejor amigo, así que sería bueno que ustedes dos se llevaran bien... —se acercó a Hyukjae y le rodeó su cintura con el brazo para presionar su espalda contra su pecho—. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Tengo un ama de llaves por una razón. Pero no me importa verte en la cocina.

Hyukjae se echó a reír cuando volvió a abrir el agua, sintiendo a Donghae presionar un beso contra la nuca.

—Sabes, si quisieras, podrías mudarte —murmuró Donghae suavemente, ligeramente tentativo.

Las cejas de Hyukjae se fruncieron. No esperaba esto en absoluto. Se había mudado con Chungho muy rápido, teniendo una situación similar en ese entonces, y obviamente se arrepintió a la larga. Ahora, estaba actuando con mucho más cuidado. —¿No es demasiado pronto? Solo han pasado unos meses.

—Sí, pero... dijiste que tu apartamento tiene muchos problemas y aunque sé que es un buen lugar para hospedarte, me siento mal si tienes problemas. Además, se acerca el invierno y si no obtiene agua caliente o tu calentador se descompone, te congelará y te enfermará y...

—Donghae, respira —Hyukjae se rió entre dientes cuando Donghae apoyó la barbilla sobre su hombro, seguramente haciendo pucheros—. Estaré bien.

Donghae volvió a suspirar profundamente. —Entonces déjame ayudarte un poco.

—Ya dije que no —dijo Hyukjae con firmeza—. Estos son mis problemas, así que debería resolverlos yo mismo.

—Hyuk —dijo Donghae y el otro brazo se envolvió alrededor de su cintura, acercándolo—. Entonces... ¿por qué no obtienes un apartamento diferente?

—No tengo dinero para un apartamento diferente —dijo Hyukjae mientras lavaba los platos; el enjabonado ya estaba hecho—. Y no me ofrezcas algo.

—En realidad... —Donghae se rió con incertidumbre—. Vi un cheque en tu mostrador cuando llegué a tu departamento. Era más que suficiente.

Hyukjae hizo una pausa y se preguntó de qué estaba hablando. ¿Qué cheque? ¿Cuándo recibió un cheque? Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que lo recibió de Junsu, devolviendo el dinero que había invertido inicialmente en el estudio. No lo había tocado desde que lo había recibido, y había estado sobre el mostrador acumulando polvo. Cada vez que lo veía, le recordaba lo que había perdido, incluso si ni siquiera estaba trabajando en el estudio. Había sido una parte de su sueño al que se había aferrado. —Eso fue por mi estudio de baile.

Donghae pareció entender a qué se refería, mientras colocaba otro beso en su cuello. —Lo siento.

—No es gran cosa —mintió Hyukjae mientras terminaba el último plato y cerraba el agua, procediendo a limpiarse las manos con la toalla que colgaba cerca.

Donghae lo soltó y buscó en su bolsillo, sacando un pequeño juego de llaves. —Ten esto.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Hyukjae mientras los empujaba a sus manos—. Si ya me compraste un departamento nuevo...

—No, es para el mío —dijo Donghae y levantó una mano antes de que Hyukjae pudiera protestar—. No tiene que mudarte, pero si tu apartamento se descompone o algo así y necesita un lugar para quedarte o incluso si solo quiere verme, puede venir aquí. ¿De acuerdo?

Hyukjae tomó las llaves con un gesto de agradecimiento, formando una sonrisa. —De acuerdo. Gracias.

* * *

Tener las llaves del hogar de Donghae lo hizo feliz, pero la presencia de Kibum aún le preocupaba. Con cada mención de Kibum, parecía cada vez más pesado, pesaba sobre sus hombros y lo hacía tropezar y tambalearse. Donghae comenzó a cancelar casi todas sus citas a favor de Kibum, disculpándose y diciendo que era solo porque se iba en unas pocas semanas.

—Solo quiere pasar el rato. Lo siento —decía Donghae y Hyukjae solo se mordía la lengua y asentía—. Saldremos en otro momento. No te importa, ¿verdad?

_Sí._ —No claro que no.

Todo el tiempo libre de Donghae fue para Kibum también. Ahora apenas veía Donghae, excepto tal vez una vez por semana durante unas horas. No ayudó que Donghae pareciera hablar con Kibum con mucha más frecuencia que con Hyukjae ahora. De hecho, Hyukjae estaba atrasado con las noticias nuevas sobre el otro, como cuando Donghae descubrió que actualmente era el máximo anotador de la liga o que su Audi no funcionaba correctamente. Kibum había sabido ambas cosas antes que él, simplemente porque Donghae se lo contó.

—¿No lo sabías? —le preguntó Yesung mientras hablaban sobre cómo se le pidió a Donghae que respaldara un nuevo diseño de reloj de una marca muy famosa.

—Parece que no sé muchas cosas hoy en día —dijo Hyukjae, con la intención de que sonora bien y fuera un poco bromista, pero estaba seguro de que falló. Yesung le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.

_Solo unas pocas semanas más._

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por aceptar, sabiendo que alguien más actuaría igual si no hubiera visto a su mejor amigo en tanto tiempo, Hyukjae no pudo evitar la irritación y, como era de esperar, las preocupaciones. Parecían crecer con cada día que pasaba.

¿No debería Donghae querer pasar más tiempo con él? ¿No debería elegirlo sobre Kibum?

Y la peor parte era preguntarse si Donghae acababa de interesarse en él porque Kibum no había estado allí.

Hyukjae siempre fue el menos atractivo, el último elegido.

¿Por qué debería cambiar eso ahora?

* * *

No mostró su frustración hasta el siguiente fin de semana cuando salieron a jugar fútbol con Yesung, Ryeowook y Kibum. Normalmente las parejas se emparejaban, pero esta vez Kibum y Donghae querían jugar juntos.

Eso había dolido.

Inicialmente, se suponía que Hyukjae debía jugar en su equipo, pero Ryeowook insistió en que Hyukjae debía jugar para ellos, ya que era terrible. Estaba bastante agradecido, en realidad, porque no quería jugar en el mismo equipo que ellos. Pero si ver a Donghae y Kibum juntos no fue lo suficientemente malo, cuando Donghae pateó el balón hacia la portería, Hyukjae no pudo bloquearlo, sintió esta sensación de traición. Era ridículo, lo sabía, pero tenía ganas de estallar en lágrimas o golpear a Donghae en la cara.

Tal vez ambos, probablemente ambos.

—Hyukjae —Ryeowook trotó hacia él y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie después de que se tiró al suelo sin gracia. No ayudó que el terreno alrededor de la portería fuera desigual y que hubiera mucha tierra descubierta—. Te lastimáste el brazo y el codo.

—No está tan mal —murmuró Hyukjae mientras inspeccionaba la piel roja y dañada.

—¿Estás seguro? Parece que duele —dijo Ryeowook preocupado y ligeramente sacudió el polvo de la tierra. Volvió a mirar a Donghae y a Kibum, en medio de la celebración, y le dirigió a Hyukjae una sonrisa comprensiva—. Antes eran mejores amigos, por eso son así. Y Kibum siempre quiso jugar fútbol, antes de irse a estudiar inglés.

Hyukjae se mordió el labio mientras miraba sus zapatos. Los miró, abrazándose, vitoreándose y abordándose, con una amplia sonrisa y los ojos brillantes. Tragó. —¿Por qué terminaron?

—Oh, ¿no lo sabes? —preguntó Ryeowook, sorprendido. Hizo una risa nerviosa cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Se detuvo—. Uh... Kibum se iba a América, así que... no pensaron que la larga distancia funcionaría.

Hyukjae sintió que su interior se retorcía. No sabía lo que esperaba escuchar. No eso. Ni siquiera tuvieron una pelea. Podrían haber estado enamorados. Se sintió aún peor. ¿Donghae lo había estado esperando? ¿Se habían mantenido en contacto cercano? ¿Todavía se amaban?

—Chicos —llamó Yesung y levantó la pelota—. ¿Podemos seguir jugando?

Hyukjae asintió y se sacudió la suciedad de sus pantalones cortos.

—Iré a la portería —ofreció Ryeowook—. Pero no voy a detener ninguna. Soy muy malo.

Hyukjae logró una sonrisa de agradecimiento. —Bueno, estamos perdiendo de todos modos.

Las cosas no fueron mucho mejor. Kibum y Donghae jugaban muy bien juntos, y consiguieron algunos goles más (Hyukjae perdió la cuenta). Fiel a sus palabras, Ryeowook no detuvo nada, pero cuando Yesung fue a regañarlo, terminaron haciéndose cosquillas y riéndose. Hyukjae se sintió como una tercera rueda. Le molestaba que un espectador asumiera que él no tenía novio.

Hacia el final del juego, Hyukjae tenía la pelota y estaba seguro de que iba a anotar. Yesung le gritaba que anotara. Kibum se colocó en la portería y estaba mirando el balón, listo para la patada. Hyukjae había estado a punto de patearla cuando vio a Donghae por el rabillo del ojo, y lo siguiente que supo fue que lo habían derribado, tirado contra la hierba con Donghae riéndose todo el tiempo.

Hyukjae siseó cuando su espalda golpeó el suelo con algo de peso pesado encima de él. Hizo una mueca e intentó moverse, pero estaba siendo inmovilizado. Donghae le sonreía traviesamente, con los ojos brillantes de diversión mientras se sentaba en las caderas de Hyukjae. Normalmente Hyukjae no se habría molestado, pero ahora no era uno de esos momentos.

—¡Donghae! ¡Tramposo! ¡Eso es un penal!—gritó Yesung mientras agarraba la pelota olvidada.

Hyukjae trató de empujar a Donghae fuera de él, frunciendo el ceño. —¿Que demonios?

—Lo siento cariño —dijo Donghae, sin mirarlo en absoluto—. Pero no podía dejarte anotar.

—Bájate —Hyukjae lo fulminó con la mirada, ya irritado con Donghae lo suficiente como estaba.

—Solo si me das un beso —Donghae le guiñó un ojo y se inclinó.

Hyukjae empujó contra él nuevamente. —¡No! Bájate de mí.

—Un beso.

—¡Donghae! Detente...

Fue interrumpido cuando Donghae capturó sus labios en, al principio, un beso desordenado. Hyukjae luchó por unos segundos, pero sintió que cedía después de algunos movimientos de la hábil lengua de Donghae. Podía escuchar débilmente a Yesung riéndose (Hyukjae asumió que anotó) y Kibum quejándose, y Ryeowook estaba vitoreando desde el otro extremo. No se concentró demasiado en ellos ya que solo estaba disfrutando de tener a Donghae cerca de él nuevamente. Agarró la parte delantera de la camisa suelta de Donghae y la apretó antes de bajarlo y forzar al cuerpo de Donghae a estar más cerca de él. Donghae se rió en el beso. Hyukjae había extrañado la suave risa de Donghae, sus besos, sus toques y sus pequeños afectos. Cuando se separaron, Hyukjae estaba seguro de que sus labios estaban hinchados.

Donghae le estaba dando una sonrisa descarada que lentamente desapareció cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hyukjae. —¿Hyuk?

Hyukjae murmuró. —¿Qué?

—Parece que vas a llorar —susurró Donghae mientras tocaba la mejilla seca de Hyukjae. Su mirada se suavizó y apartó un mechón de pelo—. ¿Hay algo mal?

Hyukjae tragó, solo dándose cuenta de que sus ojos se sentían un poco llorosos. Parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza. —Nada está mal.

_Solo quédate cerca de mí._

—Pero...

—¿Puedo irme a casa? —murmuró Hyukjae cuando Donghae se alejó de él—. Me di cuenta de que tengo algunas calificaciones por terminar.

—Está bien —dijo Donghae, aún escaneando su rostro en busca de cualquier desliz de emociones—. Pero solo necesito primero llevar a Kibum a casa.

Él de _nuevo_.

Hyukjae apretó la mandíbula y se levantó. Fingió estar bien. —Entonces cogeré el autobús.

Donghae parecía realmente arrepentido. —Todavía puedo llevarte de regreso también.

—No, esta bien. El autobús probablemente sea más rápido y necesito comenzar lo antes posible —dijo Hyukjae, esperando que su voz no lo traicionara—. Está bien, Donghae. No lo has visto en mucho tiempo de todos modos. No debería depender demasiado de ti.

—¿P-por qué no? —Donghae tartamudeó cuando Hyukjae comenzó a caminar fuera del campo.

—Sabes, tengo que ser independiente y mantenerme yo mismo —dijo, sin saber siquiera qué demonios estaba diciendo. Simplemente no quería que Donghae se sintiera culpable de no llevarlo de regreso, a pesar de que deseaba que Donghae dijera que Kibum podría recibir un aventón de otra persona. Pero ese fue un pensamiento estúpido porque Donghae dijo que podía llevarlos a los dos. Simplemente no quería estar en el auto con Kibum y Donghae juntos. No, no podía lidiar con eso hoy.

—Pero yo... —Donghae se detuvo y de repente agarró la muñeca de Hyukjae—. ¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo?

Hyukjae lo enfrentó, —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tu brazo —dijo Donghae nuevamente y estaba inspeccionando la piel rota—. ¿Cuando pasó esto? ¿Fue cuando te abordé?

Hyukjae trató de contenerlo, pero la burla salió de todos modos. —No.

—¿Y cuándo? —Donghae parecía sorprendido por su tono frío pero lo ignoró.

Hyukjae sabía que las palabras saldrían amargas y sabía que lo lamentaría tan pronto como lo dijera, pero todo lo que sintió fue celos e ira, así que lo dijo de todos modos. —Cuando estabas demasiado ocupado celebrando tu estúpido gol como para darte cuenta.

Donghae levantó la vista y parecía que le habían abofeteado. —¿Estás enojado por algo?

—¿Me veo enojado? —Hyukjae chasqueó y arrancó su muñeca de la mano de Donghae.

—Hyukjae...

—Me voy —dijo y le dio la espalda.

Donghae lo siguió y trató de agarrar su mano nuevamente. —Espera, ¿qué pasa?

—No soy tu pequeño títere al que puedes levantar y jugar cuando lo desees —replicó y vio el destello de dolor en la cara de Donghae. Hyukjae se mordió la lengua y sintió que sus ojos se alzaban por el daño que causó.

—No eres... yo... Hyukjae... —Donghae tartamudeó por palabras.

Si la situación no era lo suficientemente mala, Kibum parecía haber escuchado y frunció el ceño con desaprobación. Hyukjae estaba a punto de disculparse profundamente cuando fue interrumpido, —Eso es un poco duro, ¿no crees? —Kibum lo estaba mirando.

Donghae parecía demasiado aturdido para decir algo, y ahora Hyukjae se sintió acorralado. Yesung y Ryeowook se habían acercado, desconcertados por la extraña atmósfera. Hyukjae bajó los ojos y dio un paso atrás. Fue su propia culpa, de verdad. No debería haberle dicho algo tan horrible. Donghae no lo merecía. Hyukjae se sintió como un niño pequeño otra vez, y en este momento todo en lo que podía pensar era en Sora. _Quiero ver a Sora._ Ella se pondría de su lado y lo defendería, siempre lo hacía.

—Me voy a ir —susurró y vislumbró la expresión preocupada de Ryeowook.

Kibum se cruzó de brazos. —Eso es probablemente un buen...

—Cállate, Kibum —espetó Yesung con un giro de sus ojos. Miró a Donghae y sacudió la cabeza con un gemido.

Hyukjae giró sobre sus talones y se fue, con el corazón retorcido de culpa y humillación, incapaz de mirar a Donghae y ver más el daño que había hecho.

_...Y **quemarse**..._

Al día siguiente, Donghae tuvo un juego.

Hyukjae lo sabía porque se suponía que hubiera ido y lo habría animado. Pero no pensó que debería ir. Desde su discusión, no se habían hablado ni enviado mensajes de texto. Hyukjae no sabía qué decir, excepto quizás disculparse por sus crueles palabras.

Ese juego, Seúl perdió trágicamente.

Tal vez fue porque sus dos delanteros parecían un poco fuera de lugar, con Donghae perdiendo casi todos sus goles. Los goles que estaban en el blanco carecían de la potencia necesaria para pasar al portero. El agente, Leeteuk, estuvo furioso la mitad del tiempo. En algún momento de la segunda mitad, Donghae recibió un amarillo por mala conducta, que fue seguido por una discusión con el árbitro y muchas personas pensaron que recibiría otro amarillo por discutir. Por suerte, no lo hizo. Sin embargo, su juego no mejoró en absoluto, empeoró tanto que Leeteuk lo sustituyó.

—Bueno... Yesung estará enojado —se rió Ryeowook a su lado, también un poco derrotado—. Suele pasar.

Hyukjae solo asintió. Tenía las rodillas dobladas cerca del pecho y la barbilla descansaba encima. Había estado en silencio durante la mayor parte del juego. Cada vez que la cámara enfocaba a Donghae en la pantalla, le recordaba lo que hizo.

—Supongo que ustedes dos no hicieron las paces —dijo Ryeowook y extendió la mano para acariciar a Hyukjae cómodamente en el hombro—. Sé que tener a Kibum aquí es difícil para ti.

Hyukjae bajó los ojos.

—Donghae estaba realmente molesto después, ya sabes. Y enojado, realmente enojado. Sin embargo, no por ti, bueno un poco por ti, pero más por Kibum por entrometerse —dijo Ryeowook mientras palmeaba el hombro de Hyukjae, intentando consolarlo—. Es su mejor amigo. No quiere excluirte.

—Lo sé —dijo Hyukjae en voz baja.

Pero no fue porque Kibum fue el primer amor o el mejor amigo de Donghae.

El problema era él.

Simplemente no era lo suficientemente interesante como para mantener la atención.

Hyukjae había sido el mejor amigo de Junsu antes de que apareciera Yunho. Junsu no lo eligió a él sobre Yunho. ¿Por qué Donghae lo elegiría sobre Kibum? ¿Por qué alguien lo haría? —Gracias por dejarme mirarlo contigo.

Ryeowook lo había invitado a su casa para ver el partido, a pesar de que tenía entradas de Yesung. Había asumido que Hyukjae no querría ir. —Hyukjae, deberías decirle a Donghae. No se enojará.

—Lo que le dije fue realmente malo —susurró Hyukjae y las mismas palabras que había dicho le pasaron por la cabeza. Recordó la mirada que Kibum le había dado—. ¿Cómo eran... cuando estaban juntos?

Ryeowook miró la televisión y cruzó las manos sobre su regazo. —Eran felices, supongo —cuando Hyukjae lo miró para continuar, lo hizo—. Estaban muy unidos y eran una pareja fuerte y, Hyukjae, no quieres escuchar esto. Ahora ya terminaron.

—¿Pero realmente lo hicieron? No se separaron porque se dejaron de amar —dijo Hyukjae y Ryeowook parecía dolido.

—Sí, pero —Ryeowook tartamudeó por palabras—. No es una competencia.

_No ganaría de todos modos._

—Pero debería decírtelo —Ryeowook se removió en su asiento antes de mirar a Hyukjae disculpándose—. Kibum no va a volver a Estados Unidos.

Hyukjae palideció.

_¿Qué?_

—Nos lo dijo ayer.

* * *

Todo esto estaba mal.

No debería estar peleando con Donghae en este momento. ¿Por qué no pudo haber mantenido la boca cerrada? Ahora, Kibum no se iba y, tarde o temprano, Donghae se daría cuenta de que estaba mejor con él. Hyukjae dejó las llaves en su mostrador cuando regresó de la escuela. Estaba feliz de que sus alumnos fueran fáciles de enseñar y entusiastas de aprender. Se quitó los zapatos y no pudo molestarse en guardarlos correctamente. Lo que fue aún mejor fue que la cerradura de su puerta decidió dejar de funcionar, por lo que ahora cualquiera podía entrar y robarle, no es que hubiera algo muy costoso de llevar.

Se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó caer al suelo en el pasillo mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Se acostó cansado. ¿Por qué las relaciones eran tan difíciles? ¿Por qué todos tenían que ser tan complicados?

Sabía que salir con Donghae iba a ser difícil. Pero cuando pensó esto, pensó en el secreto, no en un ex novio que también era su mejor amigo.

Hyukjae sabía que debía decirle a Donghae cómo se sentía, como Ryeowook le había sugerido que hiciera. Pero esas cosas eran más fáciles de decir que de hacer. Alguien como él no podría fácilmente derramar todo. Toma tiempo. Con esos pensamientos dando vueltas en su cabeza, se durmió.

Cuando se despertó, casi saltó de su piel sorprendido. La misma persona en torno a la cual giraban sus pensamientos estaba sentada en el extremo de la cama, mirando su teléfono.

—¿Donghae?

Donghae levantó la vista y guardó su teléfono, sonriendo débilmente. Sus ojos parecían tristes. —Hola.

Hyukjae se sentó inmediatamente y se arrastró unos centímetros hacia atrás para crear cierta distancia. —¿Cómo... qué estás...?

—Tu puerta no estaba cerrada —respondió Donghae mientras sus ojos recorrían la cara de Hyukjae. Hyukjae pensó que estaría enojado con Donghae por solo entrar al apartamento, pero no se sentía así en absoluto—. ¿Cómo estás?

_¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa? _Hyukjae se encogió de hombros, su boca se negó a trabajar. Ahora todo era diferente entre ellos. Esto no estaba bien en absoluto.

Donghae se frotó el cuello mientras pensaba qué decir a continuación. —No fuiste al juego.

Hyukjae se preguntó si Donghae lo había buscado en las gradas o si lo había esperado al frente. Se removió con la manta. —Aunque lo vi.

—Estuvo mal. Leeteuk me sermoneó por eso después —dijo Donghae y se rió sin emoción y Hyukjae esbozó una breve sonrisa. Donghae respiró hondo—. Sobre lo que sucedió...

—No, es mi culpa, lo siento —dijo Hyukjae antes de que Donghae pudiera decir algo—. Estaba de mal humor. Lo siento mucho.

—Pero, ¿por qué dirías eso? —preguntó Donghae y se inclinó un poco más cerca. Sus ojos preocupados exploraron la cara de Hyukjae, como si buscara la respuesta allí—. ¿Qué hice? ¿O no hice?

Hyukjae mantuvo su mirada baja. —Nada, de verdad, estoy...

—Maldita sea Hyukjae, si hay algo mal, solo dilo —dijo Donghae con firmeza y se puso de pie, como si no pudiera aguantar más la frustración. Hyukjae se estremeció por el tono—. Estoy tratando de entenderte pero lo haces muy difícil. Deja de decirme que estás bien si no lo estás. No puedes estarlo, porque yo no lo esto.

—¿Por qué debería decir algo? —Hyukjae también se puso de pie y sintió todo tipo de emociones diferentes a través de él: irritación, desesperación y un poco de miedo—. ¡No me dices nada! ¡Escuché básicamente todo de Ryeowook o Yesung!

—Te digo... —comenzó Donghae pero Hyukjae lo interrumpió.

—¡Les dices a Kibum _primero_! ¡Se lo dices a todos _primero_! —Hyukjae gritó y Donghae apretó la mandíbula y hubo un destello de arrepentimiento. Hyukjae era casi consciente de que probablemente debería detenerse allí, pero su boca seguía diciendo—. Y prefieres pasar el rato con él, porque, seamos honestos, no soy divertido, ¿verdad? Puedo soportarlo, Donghae, no hay necesidad de endulzarlo. Lo he escuchado antes.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Donghae antes de pasar una mano por su cabello—. Te lo dije, estaba saliendo con él porque pensé que iba a volver...

—¡Pero aún así lo elegiste! Y no solo una vez.

—Bueno, si estabas molesto, entonces deberías haberlo dicho.

—¡No puedo decirlo! —gritó Hyukjae y su voz se quebró y se desató una ola de lágrimas. Los ojos de Donghae se abrieron y parecía dolido por no poder consolarlo—. ¡No puedo decirte que no puedes salir con él!

Donghae dio unos pasos hacia él. —Hyuk, cálmate.

—¡No te acerques! —gruñó Hyukjae y los pasos de Donghae se detuvieron—. No me hablaste de él antes. No me dijiste que ustedes dos terminaron porque él se iba.

—No pensé que fuera importante.

—¡Por supuesto que es importante! ¡Es tu primer amor! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a competir contra él? Solo soy... un desastre —dijo Hyukjae en voz baja y no estaba seguro de si Donghae lo escuchó o no—. ¿Incluso... todavía lo amas?

Donghae tragó y se quedó callado, y esa fue una respuesta suficiente para Hyukjae.

—Lo haces.

—No, yo... —Donghae tartamudeó durante unos segundos, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas—. Tal vez siento algo pero...

Hyukjae sintió que acababa de recibir un puñetazo en el estómago. Pero las acciones de Donghae siempre fueron tan genuinas. Tal vez se obligó a creerlo todo. —Estás mejor con él —susurró Hyukjae.

El otro levantó la vista sorprendido. —¿Qué?

Kibum era mejor para Donghae. Tenían historia. Se entendían el uno al otro. Donghae necesitaba a alguien en quien confiar y ser fuerte, no alguien roto y débil como Hyukjae. Su vida ya era lo suficientemente agitada: como era una figura pública y todo eso, no necesitaba este tipo de estrés adicional. —Él está de vuelta ahora. Puedes... Lo entiendo, ¿de acuerdo? —se arrepentiría de esto más tarde, lo sabía. Su pecho se apretó cuando dijo las palabras.

—Detente, Hyukjae. Solo detente.

La boca de Hyukjae realmente debe tener una mente propia, ya que no pudo evitar que las palabras se derramaran. —Tienes todos estos chistes e historias entre ustedes y puedes hablar más con él...

La paciencia de Donghae se rompió. —Por el amor de Dios, Hyukjae, por supuesto que tengo chistes con él. ¡Lo conozco desde hace años! ¡Y todas las conversaciones tontas es porque no tengo que medir mis palabras con él cada segundo! No es tan frío o mantiene todo embotellado y si digo algo incorrecto no se convertirá en... ¡eso! —hizo un gesto hacia Hyukjae con un gemido frustrado. Luego su rostro palideció y la energía pareció abandonar su cuerpo al registrar lo que acababa de decir—. Eso no es... Eso no es lo que quise decir.

Las lágrimas de Hyukjae se habían detenido, en parte por la conmoción de lo que acababa de escuchar. Las palabras de Donghae lo penetraron como una cuchilla y sintió que estaba sangrando. Lo miró fijamente, dolor en toda la cara. ¿Es eso lo que Donghae pensó de él? No sabía por qué estaba tan sorprendido. ¿Quién no estaría cansado de eso ahora? Él sabía todas esas cosas. Pero era quien era y no era lo suficientemente bueno.

—Vete —dijo y cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

La respiración de Donghae era ligeramente irregular y dio unos pasos temblorosos. —Hyukjae, juro que eso no es lo que quise decir. Por favor, estoy...

—Vete —dijo Hyukjae de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte.

—No, solo escucha...

—¡_Tú_ escucha! ¡Eres _exactamente_ igual que todos los demás! —Hyukjae siseó y su cuerpo temblaba con una mezcla de ira y agonía—. Y todo el daño que Chungho hizo en cinco meses, lo hiciste en cuestión de segundos, así que felicidades —no sabía cómo estaba usando el sarcasmo en un momento como este, pero era todo lo que podía hacer para aferrarse a las últimas piezas de su orgullo.

Donghae hizo una mueca y hubo remordimiento en toda su cara. —Hyukjae...

—Por favor —susurró Hyukjae, con la voz ronca por todos los gritos anteriores—. Solo quiero estar solo ahora.

El jugador de fútbol parecía desgarrado sobre qué hacer. Finalmente asintió, aunque su expresión no parecía querer aceptar la solicitud. —Está bien —murmuró y parecía que quería caminar y consolar desesperadamente a Hyukjae. Le dio una última larga mirada antes de irse.

Hyukjae se puso de rodillas y se apoyó contra la pared, mirando a su habitación. Este departamento era como él. Manchado, feo y dañado. Al menos él pertenecería aquí. Este era el lugar al que había venido cuando había estado en su peor momento, y aunque no era nada grandioso, para él era un regalo para la vista.

_...Y **terminar**_


	3. Todo lo que sé es un simple nombre, todo ha cambiado

Hyukjae levantó el teléfono y miró fijamente el número que había escrito en la pantalla, un número que había escrito demasiadas veces para contarlo. Ahora ya podía imaginar lo que diría la otra persona. Definitivamente algo que ha escuchado antes. Los dígitos se topan entre sí cuando sus ojos comienzan a ponerse borrosos por la falta de humedad, por lo que parpadeó rápidamente un par de veces, restaurando su vista. Sabe que tiene que levantarse y comenzar a prepararse para el trabajo pronto, después de todo, era un día laborable y había estudiantes que necesitaban su ayuda. Sin embargo, tenía unos minutos más antes de comenzar la prisa de la media hora. Su pulgar se cernía sobre el botón de "Llamar", queriendo escuchar la voz de la única persona que siempre estará de su lado, excepto que él sabe lo que ella dirá, indudablemente "Necesitas volver a casa, Hyukjae".

Y lo haría. Claro, protestará y enumerará las razones para quedarse, pero mentalmente encontraría razones para irse y eventualmente ganarían y empacaría sus maletas y se despediría de Seúl. Solo, _otra vez._ Porque esto ha sucedido, _otra vez_. Y, por supuesto, le pasó a él.

_Otra vez._

Se le ha pasado por la cabeza que está siendo demasiado dramático, pero cree que tiene más que ver porque ahora es muy sensible a esto. Está cansado de ser el segundo; está cansado de _saber_ que es el segundo. El hecho parece estar dolorosamente grabado en piedra. Realmente, pensó que ya estaría acostumbrado, y pensó que lo estaba. Pero esta vez dolió, y más que antes, porque realmente había creído que Donghae era diferente. Pero una vez más, la creencia fue derribada y lo pisotearon porque siempre había alguien mejor a la vuelta de la esquina, como si hubieran estado esperando para arrebatarle todo.

Solo porque podían.

O tal vez fue él. Quizás Hyukjae necesitaba mostrar un poco más de lucha. Cuando alguien mostraba sus garras, debería tomar represalias como tal. Entonces, tal vez todo lo que sucedió fue realmente culpa suya. Tenía que serlo si sucedía una y otra vez con amigos, amantes y colegas...

Hyukjae se levantó y tomó su grueso abrigo que colgaba junto a la cama. Deslizó los brazos por las mangas y se lo abrochó por completo, protegiéndose del frío. Sí, el invierno definitivamente estaba llegando. En realidad, le gustaba el invierno: le gustaba acurrucarse con una taza de chocolate caliente con una manta y simplemente mirar la madera en llamas, o tal vez contemplar las luces de Navidad y el oropel envuelto de manera desigual alrededor del árbol de Navidad, adornos al azar colgando del ramas. Le gustaba sentir el calor interior, el calor que se sentía diez veces mejor porque contrastaba con su entorno frío. Desafortunadamente, hoy no fue uno de esos días de invierno. Hoy era un día con las piernas rígidas, la nariz entumecida y los labios secos y agrietados. Y tampoco sintió el calor interior. Simplemente se sentía frío y amargado y un poco, o en realidad _mucho_, enojado con el mundo ¿por qué, por qué, por qué le sucedió esto?

Hyukjae caminó rápidamente hacia la cocina y llenó el hervidor de agua, observando las manijas de los cajones fijos y los armarios en los que había pasado horas, sacrificando sus dedos al tener callosidades, y escaneó la pared de la sala de estar. Luego miró los muebles que, aunque nada elegantes, eran su consuelo en sus días malos y en los peores.

Cuando la tetera terminó de hervir y vertió un poco en su taza, que estaba llena hasta la mitad con un poco de café instantáneo barato que dejaba un mal sabor de boca (no es que disfrutara particularmente el sabor del café de todos modos) pero necesitaba la cafeína. Frotándose la frente para tratar de aliviar el dolor de cabeza punzante que se extendía desde las sienes, apoyó los codos en el mostrador y suspiró. Este apartamento se veía abandonado y descuidado antes de mudarse, pero poco a poco fue capaz de mejorarlo, parte por parte, luchando con uñas y dientes. Este era su lugar... y estaría condenado si volvía a huir. Dejó a su familia tan pronto como terminó la universidad, luego dejó Busan por Chungho y sus amigos, pero _no_, no iba a salir de Seúl por Donghae, Kibum o _nadie_.

Desafortunadamente, la soledad se había convertido en su compañera, y no parecía querer irse.

* * *

—Sr. Lee, ¿cómo hago este movimiento? —preguntó uno de los estudiantes más entusiastas de Hyukjae, Taemin, mientras intentaba la parte de la coreografía con la que estaba luchando.

Hyukjae observó su técnica, así como su equilibrio y movimientos corporales antes de identificar la fuente del problema. —Trata de no avanzar demasiado rápido y asegurate de mover tu peso sobre tu pie derecho, ¡exactamente! ¡Buen trabajo! —le dio a Taemin una gran sonrisa y una palmadita en la espalda, mirando la cara de su estudiante iluminarse. Esta era definitivamente una de las cosas que le gustaba a Hyukjae de enseñar: le encantaba ver a sus alumnos lograr cosas que no creían que pudieran; le gustaba darles nuevos conocimientos, nuevas habilidades. Era consciente de que sonaba terriblemente cursi, pero era cliché por una razón: era simplemente la verdad.

—No, Minho, lo estás haciendo todo mal —exclamó Taemin a uno de sus amigos y rápidamente se apresuró a ayudarlo (y burlarse) del otro.

Hyukjae se echó a reír mientras empujaba algunos mechones sudorosos, contento de que la lección llegara a su fin ya que necesitaba desesperadamente un descanso. Su falta de sueño en los últimos días, sin duda, lo estaba alcanzando, y en el momento en que llegara a casa, se estrellaría contra su cama y recuperaría las horas perdidas. Sus pensamientos sobre almohadas y mantas calientes quedaron en suspenso cuando notó que algunos de sus estudiantes se apiñaban en una revista que tenía una cara muy familiar en la portada.

Hyukjae tragó saliva y sus ojos se alejaron rápidamente, solo para volver a enfocarse en la cubierta brillante y mirar esos hermosos y expresivos ojos que le habían traído tanta comodidad y calidez.

—¡Es realmente guapo!

—¡Y adorable! ¿Cómo puede alguien ser atractivo y tierno al mismo tiempo?

—¡Es tan dulce también!

_No escuches. _Hyukjae se dio la vuelta y miró el reloj, esperando que la campana señalara el final. Había tomado la decisión, también rotundamente, de que no dejaría que nada lo alejaría, pero ver la cara de Donghae en todo Seúl lo hizo extremadamente difícil. Hyukjae no tenía idea de cómo no había reconocido a Donghae la primera vez que lo vio en persona, porque la semana pasada lo único que vio fue a él. Donghae no _solo_ estaba en las revistas, sino en la televisión mostrando entrevistas y los mejores momentos del partido, en las tiendas de las marcas que respaldaba, y también existía la posibilidad de que podría estar caminando por la calle y pasar junto a Hyukjae. Esas cosas lo inquietaron y lo excitaron al mismo tiempo. Después de lo que sucedió con Chungho, no quería estar en la misma ciudad que él: había demasiados recuerdos y las emociones simplemente lo abrumaron. Era casi lo mismo ahora, excepto que a veces era feliz cuando veía a Donghae en un póster o anuncio. Se quedaría quieto y tomaría unos segundos para ver las características del otro.

Dio a sus alumnos un alegre adiós cuando sonó la campana, dejando que un suspiro de alivio escapara de su cuerpo cansado. Empacando sus cosas, cerró la cremallera de su bolso y apagó las luces después de asegurarse de que no quedaran objetos. Luego se dirigió a la oficina del personal y se encontró con Sungmin de camino a su escritorio.

—Oh, hola, Hyuk —saludó Sungmin con una amplia sonrisa—. ¡Seúl versus Suwon esta noche!

—¿Hoy? —Hyukjae escondió una mueca al pensar en Donghae y su último juego. No había jugado tan bien como de costumbre, y Hyukjae se sintió un poco responsable del desempeño menos que satisfactorio de Donghae; no había duda de que el agente y el entrenador lo habrían interrogado. Además, aunque era extremadamente egoísta, se sintió un poco complacido, o tal vez esperanzado, de haber afectado a Donghae hasta ese punto, por no decir que Hyukjae estaba orgulloso de lo que le hizo al otro porque absolutamente no lo estaba. Se sintió horrible por herirlo cuando Donghae había sido tan tolerante con él; tenía una paciencia que pocos le habían brindado. La idea de que él pudo haber sido el culpable de arruinar su relación actual lo carcomió.

—¡Sí! Pero es un juego fuera de casa, por lo que hay más presión sobre Seúl. Espero que jueguen mejor este juego. La semana pasada el balance estaba mal, ¡y Lee Donghae! Vaya... definitivamente estaba teniendo un mal día —Sungmin sacudió su cabeza ante el recuerdo antes de levantar sus llaves y despedirse—. Bueno, ¡nos vemos!

—Adiós —Hyukjae le devolvió una sonrisa antes de que el maestro de artes marciales se fuera. Se hundió en su asiento mientras ordenaba algunos archivos antes de poder llamarlo el final de su día. Su teléfono yacía a solo una mano de distancia y lo estaba tentado. Lo recogió para ponerlo en el cajón de su escritorio, continuando con su trabajo.

Los dos no se habían contactado desde la pelea. El día después de que Donghae llamó y dejó un montón de mensajes de voz, todos disculpándose por sus palabras. Hyukjae los ignoró al principio, pero finalmente se rindió y lo llamó de regreso, diciendo que necesitaba algo de tiempo y espacio y pidiéndole a Donghae que respetara eso. Hyukjae sabía que las palabras que Donghae había dicho eran muy probables, o eso rezaba, por el calor del momento. Las palabras habían dolido mucho, pero no podía ignorar las cosas bonitas que Donghae había hecho por él antes de eso.

_—Creo que tú también necesitas algo de tiempo, Donghae... para pensar en Kibum._

_—¿Qué tiene que ver Kibum con esto?_

_—Dijiste que aún sientes algo por él._

_—Hyukjae..._

_—Solo tómate un tiempo y aclara tu mente. Hazlo por mí._

La admisión de Donghae a sus sentimientos por Kibum durante su pelea había sido como sal en las heridas. Sintió toda la fuerza de esa vacilante confesión. No quería ser el "otro". No volvería a pasar por eso.

* * *

Hyukjae se frotó la frente mientras sintonizaba las noticias de la mañana (sí, finalmente había conseguido un televisor. No era nada lujoso, era bastante pesado y de baja tecnología, pero cumplía su propósito), manteniéndolo en un volumen bajo hasta que un reporte que parecía un poco interesante apareció. La voz monótona del periodista se unió a los otros sonidos de la ciudad: bocinas de automóviles, neumáticos chirriando en el camino, charla. Se sentía solo, sintiéndose aislado en su, bueno, bastante pequeño apartamento. Sintió que necesitaba hablar con alguien y dejar salir todo lo que tenía en mente. En este momento solo había una persona en la que podía pensar. Levantó su teléfono después de unos pequeños sorbos de su café amargo, junto con una boca torcida de disgusto, y presionó el botón verde mientras el tono de marcar llenaba el silencio. Sus ojos vagaron hasta la hora para asegurarse de que todavía tenía suficiente tiempo para prepararse.

—¿Hola?

Colocó el teléfono en altavoz porque llevarlo a su oído parecía una tarea demasiado difícil. —Sora...

—Hyuk, ¿sabes qué hora es? Ugh, Dios mío.

Hyukjae sintió una pequeña sonrisa y se sintió culpable porque su hermana definitivamente no era una persona madrugadora: maldecía al sol naciente todos los días, quejándose y refunfuñando. —Me preguntaba si podrías venir a visitarme por unos días.

—¿Por qué? ¿Está todo bien? —la voz de Sora se volvió inmediatamente atenta—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien —murmuró Hyukjae y miró su café durante unos segundos en blanco. No podía decirle la verdad o ella le pediría que volviera a casa—. Solo quiero verte. No te he visto en persona en casi seis meses.

Hubo algunos movimientos de lo que sonó como papel y un poco de ruido amortiguado a medida que el aire pasaba por el altavoz. —Déjame revisar mi agenda... ¿Dónde la puse de nuevo...? oh, apagué mi lámpara... Ugh, le _dije_ que dejara su computadora portátil durante la noche, ¡_siempre_ hace eso! —se oyeron los gruñidos de Sora por teléfono y Hyukjae aprovechó este momento para tomar otro trago de café, casi ahogándose cuando se lo tragó demasiado rápido. Después de algunos movimientos violentos de su cuerpo, logró respirar bien y calmar la tos—. ¡La tengo! Hmm... tal vez... espera, no, tengo una cita programada... ¡aquí! Probablemente pueda tener el fin de semana y un día libre extra. ¿Eso es bueno para ti?

Hyukjae sonrió y asintió, dándose cuenta poco después de que no podía verlo. —Sí, eso es genial.

—Está bien, te visitaré entonces. ¿Quieres que lleve a mamá y/o papá?

Estuvo tentado a decir que sí, pero también rechazó rotundamente. Extrañaba a sus padres, pero eran personas ocupadas y siempre sintió que estaban un poco decepcionado. Nunca habían dicho eso, y _dudaba_ que pensaran eso, pero había comenzado con tantas oportunidades, solo para derrumbarse y tener que levantarse y comenzar de nuevo desde cero, y con muchos altibajos. —Si quieres.

Sora debe haber entendido sus palabras reales por su tono. —Iré sola. Mi prometido tonto puede estar bien sin mí durante unos días... con suerte. Te veré pronto entonces. Hyuk, ¿estás seguro de que estás bien?

Hyukjae respiró hondo, una negación en sus labios antes de que la noticia cambiara y fue a lo más destacado del deporte, el primer informe por coincidencia sobre el reciente partido de fútbol entre Seúl y Suwon. —No sé... —hubo un destello de Donghae y Hyukjae notó que se había teñido el cabello de negro con las puntas azules, como había dicho que quería.

—¿Hyuk? ¿Q-qué pasa? ¡Háblame! —la voz de pánico de Sora sonó en su oído.

—Yo... más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que irme —murmuró Hyukjae y escuchó un suave suspiro de su hermana.

—Bien, pero mantente a salvo. Te amo, mi hermanito —dijo Sora en un esfuerzo por animarlo, y logró obtener una sonrisa fantasma.

—También te amo, nos vemos —respondió Hyukjae, colgando antes de que la culpa empeorara. Su hermana era una de las pocas personas en las que podía confiar. El único problema con eso era porque estaba ocupada y vivía en otra ciudad. Ella tenía su propia vida y no siempre podía visitar a Hyukjae. Entendía perfectamente eso, y la mayoría de las veces era simplemente agradable saber que ella estaba allí. Dejó caer su teléfono en el sofá y alcanzó el control remoto, subiendo el volumen.

_—...En una trágica derrota por Suwon. Al final de la segunda mitad, el puntaje se mantuvo en tres puntos. El reconocido delantero del Seoul FC, Lee Donghae, tuvo otro partida fuera de juego luego de su pobre desempeño la semana pasada. A lo largo del juego, el joven jugador parecía estar mirando hacia las gradas... _—la pantalla cambió y la cámara estaba enfocando a Donghae, vestido con la camiseta del juego de visitante, blanco y rojo, su cabello negro alejado de su cara, muy probablemente con sudor. Fiel a las palabras del periodista, constantemente miraba a la multitud, siempre en la misma dirección. Hyukjae se preguntó qué estaba pensando, queriendo ayudar a Donghae como él lo ayudó—. _El agente Leeteuk no ha hecho ningún comentario sobre las actuaciones recientes de Lee, y el propio Lee se ha negado a hablar. Tendremos que esperar y ver cuál será su futuro en el club..._

La mano de Hyukjae con el control remoto cayó sin fuerzas sobre su regazo y sus hombros se encorvaron ligeramente. Donghae también debe estar preocupado. Aquí estaba pensando que todo le estaba sucediendo a él, pero nunca había prestado suficiente atención a los sentimientos de Donghae, es decir, suponiendo que había algo preocupante para Donghae; tal vez en realidad solo estaba teniendo dos malos juegos. Hyukjae levantó su teléfono y se desplazó hacia sus contactos, los dientes hundiéndose en sus labios vacilantes. _¿Podría? ¿Debería? ¿Estaba bien llamarlo ahora?_ Su pulgar se cernía sobre "marcar" y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza en su pecho. Probablemente esté ocupado... Leeteuk probablemente le esté haciendo pasar un mal rato por sus jugadas... Suspirando, apartó su teléfono y se levantó, apagando el televisor. Lo llamará más tarde.

No lo hizo.

O al día siguiente.

O el día después de ese. Pero fue de visita ese día. Hyukjae había reflexionado sobre sus elecciones innumerables veces antes de encontrarse caminando hacia su casa. No había querido elegir esta opción, pero después de cometer el error (pero no realmente) de ir a la cafetería, un intento patético de ver al jugador de fútbol allí, Ryeowook lo obligó a hacerlo. —Tienes que ir a verlo y resolver esto. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, Hyukjae.

—Lo sé pero, yo...

—No sabe lo que es ser tú —dijo Ryeowook, su voz un poco más severa de lo habitual—. Pero no sabes lo que es ser él. Lo intenta, Hyukjae, tú también debes hacerlo. Tal vez pienses que no tiene nada que resolver, pero nadie es tan simple. No puedes mirar a alguien a los ojos y de repente sabes todo sobre ellos. En libros y películas, claro, pero esta es la vida real. En algún momento todos tenemos que despertar.

Hyukjae miró hacia abajo, sintiéndose avergonzado. ¿Es así como se había ido? ¿No había estado poniendo suficiente esfuerzo?

Los ojos de Ryeowook se suavizaron y parecía un poco culpable, como si hubiera hablado demasiado. —No digo esto porque te estoy acusando. Lo digo porque los dos son muy diferentes. No compartes mucho sobre ti, eres callado y tímido y tenemos que buscar por cada pieza tuya, pero con Donghae, todo está al descubierto, él te dice la respuesta antes de que incluso hagas la pregunta. Contigo, aprendemos primero las cosas más íntimas: tus sueños, tus miedos, tu historia. Con Donghae, son las cosas más simples y cotidianas: su color favorito, dónde fue a la escuela, qué hace el fin de semana. Las personas como tu nos enfocamos demasiado en lo serio que olvidamos que todavía es como uno de nosotros, y que tiene otras cualidades que son de igual importante. Gente como Donghae, parece que solo rascamos la superficie, y nos perdemos quiénes son en el fondo como personas.

Así que aquí estaba Hyukjae, de pie frente a la puerta de Donghae con las sabias palabras de Ryeowook resonando en sus oídos. Lo que había dicho había sido un poco difícil de escuchar, porque estaba acostumbrado a ser la víctima. Era el papel con el que estaba familiarizado. Había pasado días culpándose a sí mismo por sus relaciones fallidas (no solo las románticas), pero esta vez se sentía diferente. No sabía cómo describirlo. Antes, había estado preparado para perdonar a los demás porque sentía que lo necesitaba, o de lo contrario estaría solo y se irían y sería su culpa. Pero esta vez, ya había perdonado a Donghae, y _quería_ hacerlo, porque no quería que Donghae se fuera, porque _sería_ culpa suya y fácilmente lo aceptaría así.

Hyukjae levantó un puño, temblando a una pulgada de la puerta. Solo un poco de fuerza y el sonido alertaría a Donghae y él estaría aquí y podrían hablar y todo estaría bien. Tragó saliva cuando sus pies se movieron.

Estaba _asustado_.

No porque la idea de Donghae lo asustara, sino porque no sabía por qué disculparse. ¿Sus inseguridades? ¿Sus defectos? Tenía miedo de que este era quien era... Tenía miedo de que no fuera _suficiente_. No era suficiente entonces, y no era suficiente ahora, y tal vez nunca lo sería.

—¿Hyukjae?

Hyukjae se dio la vuelta, por un segundo, pensando que sería el de pelo naranja, no, negro y azul, pero debería haber adivinado por la voz que no era así. Era Kibum, alguien a quien no estaba encantado de ver, por decir lo menos. Hyukjae no sabía si estar enojado o decepcionado. La última vez que habló con el otro fue en el campo de fútbol y eso no fue un buen recuerdo.

—Hola —dijo suavemente y se alejó arrastrando los pies de la puerta, sintiendo de alguna manera que estaba entrometiéndose, y que no tenía derecho a estar aquí.

Kibum tragó saliva y miró a su alrededor, claramente tan incómodo como Hyukjae. —¿Donghae está aquí?

—No sé —respondió Hyukjae, dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que sonó poco después—. Estaba a punto de tocar.

—Oh —murmuró Kibum y metió una mano en el bolsillo. Se pararon uno frente al otro, ocasionalmente echando un vistazo. Kibum se aclaró la garganta y señaló la puerta—. Entonces... ¿y tú?

Hyukjae palideció porque esa era una muy buena pregunta. Volvió a cerrar la mano en un puño, listo para golpear, pero después de unos segundos de fuerza vacilante, retrocedió. —No creo que debamos verlo juntos —mantuvo la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado para no tener que ver la expresión de Kibum, sin saber cómo sería.

—Tal vez sea una buena idea —dijo Kibum y se rió torpemente—. Sé que ustedes dos han tenido algunos problemas...

—Por tu culpa —murmuró Hyukjae. No tenía la intención de que se escucharan las palabras, o de decirlas, pero salieron.

Kibum guardó silencio durante unos segundos antes de que se escuchara otra risa incómoda. —Lo supuse.

Esas dos palabras causaron una oleada de molestia en Hyukjae. Si _sabía_, entonces, ¿por qué dejó que sucediera? Si lo _sabía_, entonces ¿por qué no retrocedió? Hyukjae respiró hondo, reuniendo su fuerza. —¿Qué quieres con él?

El otro parpadeó sin comprender antes de bajar la cabeza. Se encogió de hombros, bastante triste. —Honestamente, no lo sé.

¿No lo sabe? —E-Entonces, ¿por qué... por qué estás...? —Hyukjae se encontró superado por una frustración inexplicable y luchó con las palabras que debía usar.

Kibum suspiró y levantó las manos. Llevaba una expresión de culpa y arrepentimiento. —No quise causar nada entre ustedes dos. Admito que vi lo que estaba haciendo y... no lo sé... sabía que estaba mal y estaba siendo egoísta pero... yo solo... —se detuvo cuando sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, tenía una mirada perdida—. Cuando me fui, Donghae estaba devastado; me dijo que me esperaría. No era ingenuo, no esperaba que lo hiciera ni le había preguntado, o alguna vez preguntaría. Después de un año, le dije que todavía no iba a volver y se molestó conmigo porque realmente había esperado. Me dijo que comenzaría a buscar a alguien más, porque no podía seguir esperando a alguien que no quería regresar. De todos modos, fui estúpido. Regresé y pensé que todo sería igual: Donghae aún me amaría. No esperaba esto. No pensé que ya te tendría.

Hyukjae sintió cualquier frustración que tenía antes de salir de su cuerpo, sintiendo un poco de empatía por Kibum porque quizás por primera vez pudo relacionarse con él. En cierto modo, estaba reemplazando a Kibum, Donghae siguió adelante. Fue como con él y Junsu: Yunho apareció y de repente Hyukjae ya no tenía un lugar. No importa cómo sea, duele. Mucho. Solo que Hyukjae no quería ser solo el reemplazo de Kibum. Se merecía más que eso... ¿verdad? Ambos lo merecían.

—Todavía te ama —susurró Hyukjae y, por Dios, pensó que pronunciar esas palabras lo destrozaría por dentro.

Kibum frunció el ceño ligeramente, levantando una ceja incrédula. —No lo creo, Hyukjae.

—Él me lo dijo —insistió Hyukjae y sintió que sus ojos se humedecían. _No ahora por favor._

—Debes haber escuchado mal —dijo Kibum y parecía muy confundido.

Hyukjae no podía entender por qué Kibum estaba siendo tan resuelto con su opinión. —¿No es esto lo que querías escuchar?

Kibum parecía sorprendido por su tono, pero no reaccionó. —Antes, sí —admitió, pero no había alivio ni alegría en sus ojos—. Pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que lo amo más como amigo y puedo tratarlo mejor como amigo. Somos demasiado parecidos, él y yo. Una relación romántica necesita equilibrio y estabilidad, alguien para mantener a Donghae equilibrado. No puedo amarlo como debe ser. Supongo que estaba celoso porque siempre fue mío, _mi_ mejor amigo, _mi_ novio. Es difícil aceptar que las cosas hayan cambiado. Puedes entender eso, ¿no?

Por supuesto que podría.

Las manos de Hyukjae se juntaron y sus dedos se giraron uno alrededor del otro, tartamudeando mientras intentaba pensar en cómo responder. —¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Que él me ama? ¿Que puedo amarlo cuando tú no puedes? —Kibum estaba loco. Siempre había alguien que podía hacer algo mejor que él. Siempre.

—Sí, eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo —dijo Kibum y perdiendo la pequeña sonrisa. Cuando Hyukjae no respondió, continuó—. ¿Sabías que Seúl perdió contra Suwon porque Donghae seguía mirando hacia las gradas?

Hyukjae se preguntó por qué Kibum estaba trayendo esto, pero no podía molestarse en preguntar, así que simplemente asintió.

—Me estaba mirando —declaró el otro, y su voz tenía un tono de certeza que hizo que a Hyukjae le doliera el pecho, hasta que pronunció las siguientes palabras—. Y deseando que fueras tú.

* * *

Hyukjae no terminó viendo a Donghae. _Golpeó_, pero Donghae no parecía estar en casa. Desde detrás de la puerta, escuchó a Bada ladrando y rascando la superficie. Recordó que sí, que tenía una llave, pero sentía que no debería ingresar cuando estaban en condiciones difíciles. Donghae, por lo que sabía, puede haber olvidado que le dio una llave a Hyukjae.

Si lo que Kibum dijo era cierto, eso significaba... eso significaba que era _querido_, por alguien amable y encantador al fin y al cabo. Donghae fue más de lo que podría haber pedido, o sintió que se lo merecía.

Esto era todo lo que quería.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan confundido?

No tenía _sentido_.

* * *

Sora llegó en el momento perfecto: cuando Hyukjae se acercaba al punto de ruptura. No necesariamente porque era un desastre emocional de tristeza e ira, simplemente estaba abrumado. _Debería_ sentirse feliz, debería estar sobre la maldita luna.

—Tal vez esto no sea lo que es correcto para ti —dijo Sora mientras se instalaba en el departamento de Hyukjae después de hacer una revisión superficial—. Este podría ser tu corazón diciéndote que este chico Donghae no es el indicado.

No le gustaba el sonido de eso claramente mientras su estómago se revolvía con desagrado. —Creo que dejé de creer en el "indicado" hace mucho tiempo —murmuró Hyukjae mientras limpiaba la mesa. Había aprendido a dejar pasar muchas cosas, como los felices para siempre al atardecer. La vida no es un cuento de hadas, no termina ahí. Continúa y las luchas continúan. Sora estaba en la cocina, una mano sobre su cadera mientras la otra revolvía algunas verduras en una sartén.

—Bien entonces; Donghae está mal para ti —Sora regresó a su argumento anterior. Hyukjae escuchó la forma en que su tono bajó cuando dijo su nombre. Después de explicar lo que estaba sucediendo, a pesar de defender a Donghae, ella definitivamente ya estaba en su contra—. ¡Quiero decir, el chico te acusó por ser como eres debido a esa _asquerosa rata_! —golpeó las verduras con saña.

Hyukjae contuvo una suave risa junto con el aguijón que vino con el recordatorio, antes de enfocar su atención nuevamente en su conversación. —Donghae no es como él, de verdad. E-Él es... agradable.

—_Totalmente_. Tal vez solo está ocultando sus colores y finalmente se mostraron ese día —recortó Sora y suspiró—. Lo entiendo, suena muy bien, pero dijo esas palabras y no lo _habría_ hecho si no las hubiera _sentido_.

Sora tenía razón en eso, pero Donghae merecía algo de crédito. Hyukjae sabía que debía haber sido difícil al principio: antipático, hostil y quizás incluso grosero. Dudaba que hubiera invertido la mitad del tiempo y el esfuerzo que Donghae tenía, y tal vez ese era el problema. —Creo que soy más...

—Oh, Hyuk, no. Por favor, no empieces por el amor de todas las cosas santas —Sora sacudió la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta para darle a su hermano una mirada fulminante—. Deja de culparte a ti mismo. Eres demasiado duro —agregó un poco de sal y pimienta antes de continuar—. Eligió a ese otro chico sobre ti. Incluso si se divierte más con este Kibum, debería pasar tiempo contigo. No necesariamente porque se divertirá más contigo, sino porque debería _querer_ hacerte feliz.

Hyukjae se sentó en la mesa ahora limpia y apoyó la barbilla en sus manos, que estaban dobladas por los codos. Tenía todas las razones para estar sonriendo y riendo en este momento. Si era cierto, eso es; Kibum podría estar equivocado por todo lo que sabía.

—¿Y desde cuándo empezaste a pensar así? ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo mamá? —preguntó Sora mientras apagaba la estufa y comenzaba a organizar la comida en dos platos—. Piensa pensamientos hermosos y serás hermoso. Belleza interior, Hyuk. Cualquiera puede ser hermoso por fuera.

_Es fácil para ti decirlo: tienes ambos. _Hyukjae solo asintió. No creía que tuviera esa belleza interior, la que la gente dice que es aparentemente tan importante, pero a nadie parece importarle, si lo hizo, ¿por qué siempre fue el que terminó así? Era desconfiado e inseguro. No había posibilidad para él.

—¿Ustedes dos se separaron? —Sora preguntó suavemente.

Hyukjae se tensó. La cuestión era que ni siquiera lo sabía. No lo habían dicho, pero tal vez había sido silencioso y mutuo. —Creo que sí.

Sintió a Sora caminar hacia él y luego ella lo abrazó, o estranguló, más bien, con fuerza. —Eres fuerte, Hyuk, superarás esto.

Por primera vez, no sabía qué era lo que estaba tratando de superar.

* * *

—¿Qué es este televisor antiguo? —Sora jadeó mientras miraba la pantalla—. ¿Dónde encontraste esto?

—Oh... ¿tienda de segunda mano?

—Y funciona. Increíble —continuó Sora mientras inspeccionaba cada centímetro de la pieza de tecnología antes de estar satisfecha. Se sentó en el sofá con un tazón de helado—. Eres tan tacaño.

—En realidad soy cuidadoso con mi dinero —dijo Hyukjae, rodando los ojos mientras miraba la pantalla. No veía mucha televisión de todos modos, así que no le molestaba mucho. Además, no podía simplemente derrochar, ya que todavía estaba luchando con el pago del alquiler y el mantenimiento del apartamento cada vez que se rompía una tubería o fallaba el agua caliente—. ¿Qué estamos viendo por cierto?

—Fútbol —respondió Sora, no viendo la forma en que Hyukjae se tensó visiblemente.

Hyukjae tragó saliva y dijo lo más casualmente posible, —Pero Seúl jugó hace unos días. Pensé que no jugarían hasta la próxima semana.

—Es solo un juego amistoso. Mira, la mayoría de los jugadores habituales están en la banca porque están dejando jugar a los suplentes. Oh, mierda, nos perdimos todo eso —Sora frunció el ceño y luego se rió de la cara en blanco de Hyukjae—. Culpa de mi prometido, pero últimamente me gusta el fútbol —levantó una ceja mientras miraba a Hyukjae, quien se sintió aliviado con la noticia—. ¿Y tú también?

Casi farfulló. —¿Q-qué?

—¿Sabías que Seúl ya jugó? —Sora levantó una ceja.

Hyukjae palideció ligeramente, con algunas excusas en su cabeza, tratando de pensar en la mejor. —Un maestro de la escuela es un gran fanático. Siempre me lo hace saber —era una especie de verdad.

Sora chasqueó la lengua, creyendo la excusa. Hyukjae se relajó en el sofá. —Ah, ya veo, eso tiene sentido. Nunca te gusto el fútbol de todos modos —antes de que Hyukjae pudiera responder, señaló la pantalla—. ¡Oye mira! ¡Son Lee Donghae y Yesung del actual equipo de Seúl! Has oído hablar de ellos, ¿verdad?

Por una fracción de segundo, Hyukjae se preguntó si Sora haría una conexión, pero luego se recordó lo ridículo que era. Sora nunca pensaría que el jugador de fútbol era el interés amoroso actual de Hyukjae. —Oh —sus ojos se clavaron en la figura en las gradas, conversando con Yesung y algunos otros responsables del club, sonriendo ocasionalmente. Hyukjae había extrañado su dulce sonrisa.

Las palabras que Donghae le había gritado le habían parecido una traición al principio, lo que lo hacía sentir terrible por dentro. Pero hubo un impacto más fuerte, el que había permanecido desde entonces, fue el hecho de que a Donghae le importaba lo suficiente como para enojarse, _debido_ a él, no _con_ él. Quería que Hyukjae supiera desesperamente cómo se sentía hasta que perdió la paciencia. Tal vez se había sentido tan frustrado porque Hyukjae no estaba dispuesto a creer lo que debe haber sido tan obvio. Donghae probablemente no sabía cómo mostrarlo, probarlo. Hacer que Hyukjae le crea. _Eso_ es lo que le importaba.

Y quizás, quizás Hyukjae no fue la primera opción de Donghae. Quizás él nunca lo sería. Pero, como Sora, había estado allí, y Hyukjae necesita al menos estar agradecido por eso, de lo contrario Donghae nunca sabría lo importante que era para él, cuánto había hecho por él. Hyukjae no puede dejar que el hombre se escape, no lo hará.

Todo se sintió mal. Había otro lugar en el que tenía que estar. En algún lugar mucho más importante.

—Sora.

—¿Sí?

—Necesito irme.

* * *

Quizás si le hubiera dicho a Junsu lo excluido que se sintió con la incorporación de Yunho, quizás su amistad podría haber sido rescatada.

Pero al menos, incluso cuando ya no era el mejor amigo, Junsu lo había cuidado, compartiendo sus preocupaciones sobre Chungho.

Y Sora, aunque su prometido y su trabajo pueden ser importantes, siempre escucharía a Hyukjae.

O sus padres, quienes a pesar de la pérdida de contacto con su hijo, todavía querían que su hijo volviera a casa.

Quizás Hyukjae no fue el _primero_, pero aún _contaba_.

* * *

Hyukjae era estúpido al pensar que mantener a todos a un brazo de distancia iba a evitar que se acercara. Estaba demasiado ocupado volviendo a leer la última página para pasar al siguiente capítulo, demasiado resuelto a ser independiente que no quería aceptar la ayuda de nadie. Odiaba admitirlo, pero aún tenía miedo de dejarlo ir porque todo con Donghae era nuevo y emocionante, y realmente podía verse feliz, y eso daba _miedo_.

No fue porque estaba preocupado de que no funcionaría, sino porque creía que lo haría.

Hyukjae salió del taxi, sabiendo que el juego había terminado. La gente estaba saliendo del estadio en grupos masivos, riendo y charlando y agitando sus carteles a pesar de que el juego había terminado. Los ignoró y caminó apresuradamente hacia la entrada del estadio, sabiendo que no podía ir más allá. Fue solo entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que este no era un plan muy pensado. Donghae ya podría haberse ido, o tal vez salir por una sección diferente. Incluso había olvidado su teléfono en su departamento, así que no podía llamarlo.

Pero esperó de todos modos. Esta era el área donde siempre esperaba a Donghae después de sus juegos.

Hyukjae solo tenía una camiseta y una sudadera con capucha, junto con un pantalón ajustado. No estaba exactamente vestido para Seúl al aire libre, al clima invernal. Se estremeció en el acto cuando sus ojos nunca se apartaron de la entrada. La multitud disminuyó hasta que ya no había nadie más alrededor, solo él y su esperanza.

Sintió algo húmedo en la mejilla y por un segundo se preguntó si estaba llorando. Sin embargo, sus ojos estaban secos. Otra gota cayó sobre el dorso de su mano, y se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a llover ligeramente. Hyukjae se cruzó de brazos para tratar de mantenerse caliente. No sabía cuándo era el próximo autobús o si pasarían los taxis. Tampoco tenía su teléfono para llamar a Sora. Respirando tembloroso, se sentó en un escalón y apoyó la frente sobre las rodillas.

La lluvia comenzó a caer más rápido.

Su ropa estaba casi empapada y su cabello pegado a la cara. Si veía a Donghae así, sería una vista horrible. Probablemente parecía una rata ahogada. Hyukjae alzó la cabeza y se levantó, derrotado. Se dirigió hacia la carretera, preparándose para ir a la parada de autobús más cercana, pero justo antes de hacerlo, miró por encima del hombro, con los ojos muy abiertos por la incredulidad.

Saliendo del estadio estaba Donghae. Su cabeza estaba inclinada y sostenía un paraguas. Estaba demasiado lejos y la lluvia era demasiado espesa para que Hyukjae pudiera ver su rostro, pero sabía que era él por su postura y forma de su cuerpo.

Donghae dio unos pasos antes de detenerse y mirar en dirección a donde Hyukjae había estado parado antes, donde solía esperarlo. Antes de que Hyukjae pudiera reaccionar, Donghae volvió a bajar la cabeza y comenzó a alejarse.

Por un momento se quedó quieto, viendo a Donghae irse, pero luego su mente se puso en marcha.

—¡Donghae! —gritó Hyukjae, pero el otro no pudo escucharlo. Dio unos pasos antes de volver a llamar, se encontró con el mismo resultado. Entonces simplemente corrió.

Finalmente, Donghae debe haber escuchado los fuertes pasos en el pavimento, el chapoteo de los charcos en formación. Se dio la vuelta justo cuando Hyukjae lo alcanzó, logró sacar una sílaba del nombre de Hyukjae antes de ser detenido por unos labios carnosos que se presionaron contra los suyos.

Hyukjae no sabía qué lo poseía para ser tan descarado. Unos pocos segundos después, Donghae rodeó un brazo alrededor del cuello de Hyukjae y lo acercó más, la ropa empapada de Hyukjae humedeció la de Donghae. El agarre de Donghae sobre el paraguas vaciló y la dejó caer descuidadamente a su lado, prefiriendo la cintura de Hyukjae.

Esto era, tenía que serlo. El corazón palpitante, el tiempo que se detiene, el momento mágico del que todos hablaron.

Fugaz, pero vale la pena.

* * *

Después de usar el teléfono de Donghae para hacerle saber a Sora dónde estaba (ella ya había intentado llamar a la policía), Hyukjae se dio una ducha caliente, calentó su cuerpo tembloroso y recibió un leve regaño de Donghae por esperar afuera bajo la lluvia torrencial en _invierno_.

—Me siento halagado, pero fue tonto —dijo Donghae mientras le pasaba algo de ropa, evitando sus ojos cortésmente.

Hyukjae se mordió el labio antes de sonreír tímidamente para sí mismo.

Donghae cerró el armario y se quedó quieto, con las manos apoyadas en las manijas. Parecía preocupado, Hyukjae podía decir eso. —Te extrañé —dijo finalmente y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando la frente en la puerta del armario y suspirando, con los hombros caídos.

Lleno de culpa, Hyukjae caminó hacia él y deslizó sus manos alrededor de su cintura, presionando el costado de su mejilla contra la espalda de Donghae, sintiendo la tensión en sus músculos. —Lo siento.

Donghae se dio la vuelta en sus brazos y apartó algunos mechones húmedos de los ojos de un solo párpado de Hyukjae, —¿No vas a decir que también me extrañaste?

—¡Lo hice! —soltó Hyukjae, un poco demasiado rápido para ser tomado con seriedad, y de hecho hizo reír a Donghae.

Pero también parecía muy aliviado, como si por un segundo hubiera dudado de la respuesta de Hyukjae.

* * *

—Kibum ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria.

Hyukjae escuchó en silencio, mirando la luz plateada de la luna que brillaban en la habitación a través de las cortinas.

—Siempre fuimos él y yo. Finalmente, en algún punto de la línea, nos convertimos en algo más que eso —los labios de Donghae rozaron las puntas del cabello de Hyukjae mientras hablaba. Hyukjae estaba acurrucado a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en la curva de su cuello—. Cuando se fue, estaba molesto, pero juré que esperaría, porque lo amaba.

No estaba seguro de si realmente quería escuchar esto, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Pero entonces no quería volver. Decidió quedarse en lugar de regresar cuando sabía que estaba esperando. Prefería allí que aquí. Entonces me di por vencido. Fui a algunas citas, pero fue difícil saber quién era genuino o no.

Hyukjae frunció el ceño y levantó la vista brevemente, —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, naturalmente a algunas personas les gusto por mi ocupación, mi apariencia, mi dinero o la fama o... estoy despotricando, ¿no? —Donghae pasó un brazo alrededor de las caderas de Hyukjae, sobre la manta que cubría a los dos. Hyukjae se rió entre dientes afirmativamente—. Me cansé. Dejé de buscar a alguien y me concentré en mi carrera. Estuve bien por un tiempo, pero luego te conocí y fue como si este tornado me hubiera golpeado... ¡no te rías!

Escondiendo su rostro en las mantas, Hyukjae trató de controlar su risa. Se sintió tan, tan contento de escuchar esas palabras. También podía escuchar la verdadera honestidad. Le encantaba cómo Donghae siempre había sido honesto con él, antes y ahora. Aún así, le resultaba difícil creer que alguien como él pudiera tener tal impacto, pero se preocuparía por eso en otro momento. Ahora, solo quería escucharlo tal como era y creerlo tal como es. Donghae tiró de las mantas hacia abajo, revelando la cara de Hyukjae y besando su mejilla rápidamente.

—Dios, eras tan lindo, ¿sabes? Parecías tan confundido cuando me senté, lo que me intrigó de inmediato. No tenías idea de quién era a pesar de que estabas en una cafetería prácticamente dedicada a mí, ya sea eso o eres un gran actor.

Hyukjae hizo una mueca. —No me lo recuerdes —murmuró mientras ponía la manta debajo de la barbilla, preguntándose cómo demonios no había visto las fotos en las paredes.

Donghae se rió entre dientes, antes de que su expresión cayera y se tomó unos segundos antes de hablar de nuevo. —No quise ignorarte cuando Kibum regresó, de verdad. Es solo que, como siempre hemos sido nosotros dos, volví a la rutina con la que crecí. Siempre he consultado con él primero; siempre dejo todo por él. Sé que eso no es una excusa, y lo siento —los brazos de Donghae se apretaron y Hyukjae curvó una mano sobre la camisa de la pijama suelta de Donghae—. Entonces, cuando estabas enojado conmigo en el parque ese día, y Kibum se enojó contigo, me enojó mucho. Quiero decir, ¿cómo se atreve él o _alguien_ a hablarte así? Era entre tú y yo, y cuando él entró, fue la primera vez que sentí que estaba entrometiéndose en mi vida.

Hyukjae parpadeó hacia él en silencio antes de dar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo. También te extrañaba, estaba demasiado distraído para darme cuenta de por qué —Donghae se mordió el labio momentáneamente antes de continuar, sus palabras salieron tan rápido que Hyukjae casi no podía entenderlo—. Lo que dije cuando peleamos, Hyukjae, juro que no...

—Donghae, shh —finalmente interrumpió Hyukjae, sabiendo a dónde iba. No necesitaba escuchar ninguna justificación, lo sabía y lo entendió. Ya no era necesario. Levantó la mano para quitar una lágrima solitaria y arrepentida—. Está bien.

Donghae frunció el ceño. —No lo esta.

—Lo esta —insistió Hyukjae y se acurrucó más cerca.

Donghae suspiró pero aun así apretó a Hyukjae contra él. —A veces, cuando ofrezco mi ayuda, dices cosas que suenan como si no me necesitaras, como si no necesitaras a nadie. Me hace sentir inútil para ti. Como, después de pelear, apenas podía jugar fútbol, algo que he estado haciendo desde que prácticamente podía caminar. Pero tú, sonaste tan fuerte incluso después que pensé que tal vez era el único que estaba enamorado.

Los ojos de Hyukjae se abrieron y miró a Donghae que ya lo estaba mirando, su corazón dio un vuelco. _Tan equivocado. Donghae estaba terriblemente equivocado. _¿Realmente había dado esa impresión? ¿Podría Donghae realmente no ver el gran impacto que dejó en él también? —También estaba enamorado de ti.

Donghae lo miró fijamente, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Lentamente, sonrió tímidamente. —¿Enamorado?

—Sí.

—¿Tiempo pasado? —susurró Donghae y se inclinó más cerca, su aliento golpeó el oído de Hyukjae.

Las mejillas de Hyukjae se sonrojaron pero no retiró sus palabras como solía hacerlo, a pesar de sentir automáticamente un impulso. —Pasado.

La cara de Donghae se iluminó y era _hermoso_. Hyukjae podría quedarse mirándolo por horas. Agachó la cabeza y se acurrucó contra su pecho, perdiéndose en una maraña de miembros, mantas y almohadas. Escucharon el sonido de los autos de afuera, así como el ritmo de sus respiraciones.

—Lamento haber dicho que eras igual que todos los demás —susurró Hyukjae y Donghae solo le besó la cabeza.

—Merecía escucharlo.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, volvió a hablar. —Donghae —comenzó Hyukjae y sintió la barbilla de Donghae descansando sobre su cabeza—. ¿Qué es Kibum para ti ahora?

Donghae entrelazó sus dedos antes de responder. —¿Ahora? Es mi primer amor. Creo que siempre sentiré algo por él —dijo Donghae antes de agregar con calma—. Pero no estoy enamorado de él. Ciertamente no quiero volver a ser su novio. Hemos tenido eso, y fue genial, pero se supone que no todas las grandes cosas durarán. Estar con él es como fuegos artificiales —Hyukjae frunció el ceño cuando sus temores y miedos volvieron a aparecer. ¿Qué estaba tratando de decir Donghae?—. Pero los fuegos artificiales duran solo unos segundos y luego desaparecen. Cuando estoy contigo, tengo mariposas todo el tiempo, solo de pensar en ti, y nunca se van —Donghae inclinó la cabeza para ver mejor a Hyukjae. Su mirada era suave y gentil mientras recorrían los ojos almendrados, bajaban por su nariz y cruzaban a sus labios—. Él es mi pasado, Hyukjae, y lo dejé ir. Entonces, incluso si es solo por mí, ¿puedes soltar el tuyo también?

_¿Mi pasado?_

Hyukjae tragó ante la pregunta, brevemente hipnotizado por la expresión de Donghae. Era una solicitud simple, pero de ninguna manera una tarea fácil. Era Donghae pidiéndole que se lo mostrara todo, todo lo que era y todo lo que no era. Hyukjae sabía que no podía seguir viviendo bajo la sombra de otra persona para siempre. Necesitaba alejarse del puerto y saltar con ambos pies, independientemente de las mareas y las tormentas que seguramente vendrán. Contuvo el aliento tembloroso mientras se preparaba para responder.

Como de costumbre, Donghae fue paciente, como lo fue cuando se conocieron, cuando Hyukjae estaba tropezando con las palabras y evitando sus ojos, incluso antes de que se conocieran, antes de compartir su primer chiste o su primer beso. Pero incluso la paciencia de Donghae tuvo un final, no porque tuviera un límite de tiempo, sino porque detrás de sus preguntas, _quería_ saber la respuesta. Poco sabía entonces que era lo que Hyukjae necesitaba: alguien que pudiera acercarse a él lentamente, pero que tenía la urgencia de derribar sus paredes. Necesitaba que alguien lo intentara cuando nadie más lo haría. Donghae lo intentó, así que ahora era su turno.

No era el primer amor el que importa, era el último.

Finalmente, decidió pasar la página y comenzar el siguiente capítulo. Está cansado de volver a leer la última línea, no era el final, todavía quedaban páginas por recorrer.

—De acuerdo.

Donghae sonrió, y Hyukjae sabía que todo era para él. Así que le devolvió su sonrisa de encías, la que había pensado que era fea, y todavía lo piensa un poco, pero Donghae arrulló y le pellizcó las mejillas y sintió que su corazón saltaría de su pecho de pura felicidad. Lo intentará, por Donghae. Sabía que no sería una tarea fácil. Sabía que el cambio no ocurría de la noche a la mañana, o con un par de palabras, o después de algunas lágrimas. Todo tomaba tiempo, pero tal vez, solo tal vez, las cosas buenas realmente llegan a quienes esperan.

* * *

Donghae no tenía un entrenamiento temprano, todavía estaba oscuro a la intemperie, pero todavía no tuvieron su mañana perfecta.

Mientras Hyukjae se apoyaba sobre un codo, con la intención de besar a Donghae que ya estaba deslizando una mano por su espalda y sonriendo levemente, sin siquiera tratar de ocultar lo que pretendía hacer, hubo un fuerte ladrido y luego algo peludo, enérgico y exigente se retorció entre ellos y comenzó a saltar sobre Hyukjae, rogando por caricias, abrazos y besos también.

—¡B-Bada! —exclamó Hyukjae, perdiéndose la forma en que la cara de Donghae se oscureció con molestia por la interrupción. Se apartó para acariciar el pelaje blanco y rascarle detrás de las orejas—. Hola, ha pasado un tiempo.

—¿Por qué lo tratas como a una persona? Es lindo pero... ¿ahora de todos los tiempos? —Donghae gimió y luego retiró al perro de las manos de Hyukjae—. Estábamos teniendo la mañana perfecta y todo, Bada, ¿por qué me estás haciendo esto? —le preguntó al perro ajeno que comenzó a lamer la barbilla de su dueño.

Los ojos de Hyukjae viajaron al reloj e hizo un pequeño sonido de sorpresa. —Probablemente tenga hambre, Donghae, iré a darle de comer —comenzó a mover las piernas fuera de la cama, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse, Donghae agarró su mano y tiró de él sobre las almohadas y las sábanas. La espalda de Hyukjae golpeó el colchón y no tuvo tiempo de comprender lo que sucedió antes de que los labios de Donghae atacaran los suyos, ignorando al terrier que pedía más atención.

Hyukjae se rió mientras empujaba a Donghae lejos de él, su rostro estuvo cubierto casi de inmediato por las lamidas de Bada.

Tal vez estaba equivocado.

Tal vez esta era la mañana perfecta.

* * *

Sora se paró en la puerta, su rostro con una expresión severa mientras miraba a su hermano y al preciado jugador de fútbol de Seúl, de pie tímidamente uno al lado del otro. Por un segundo, ella no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a observar. Hyukjae sabía que esta posibilidad nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza en un millón de años, por lo que permaneció en silencio, permitiéndole asimilarla. Donghae parecía un poco nervioso ya que no podía quedarse quieto, cambiando de un pie a otro bajo su escrutinio. Miró a Hyukjae, guiñándole un ojo. Hyukjae sonrió y miró al instante, ambos estallando en risas suaves.

Sora finalmente se aclaró la garganta, ya parecía un padre regañando a su hijo. —Entonces... _eres_ el misterioso Donghae. Acabo de conocerte y, sin embargo, sé mucho sobre ti.

Donghae se inclinó cortésmente.

—Fuiste quien lo hizo llorar —dijo Sora con rigidez y Hyukjae se encogió. Donghae también hizo una mueca, un destello de arrepentimiento en su rostro cuando escuchó las palabras.

—Lo siento —dijo y bajó la cabeza.

Sora levantó una ceja mientras evaluaba su expresión. Hyukjae notó que estaba siendo mucho más crítica de lo que incluso había sido con Chungho, claramente buscando malas intenciones. —Entonces crees que eres lo suficientemente bueno para mi hermano.

—Yo... me preocupo mucho por él —Donghae esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando Sora giró sobre sus talones, murmurando un—. Veremos sobre eso —Hyukjae tomó la mano de Donghae y lo condujo al interior de su apartamento.

—Tu hermana da miedo —susurró Donghae.

Hyukjae se rió en voz baja en respuesta. Sora podría ser muy intimidante cuando quería serlo, y definitivamente esta era una de esas veces. Había entrado en pánico cuando Hyukjae no regresó a casa anoche, pero cuando trató de denunciarlo a la policía, le dijeron que tenía que esperar veinticuatro horas antes de que lo consideraran desaparecido. Expectativamente, cuando Hyukjae regresó con Donghae, ella no estaba impresionada, ni tampoco cuando le dijo anoche que se quedaría en su casa.

—Lo dejo en tus manos —espetó Sora mientras recogía su equipaje, preparándose para volver a su casa y con su prometido—. Si escucho algo sobre ti, famoso o no, haré que te arrepientas.

Donghae asintió. —Lo cuidaré bien.

Sora resopló y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, dándole una última inspección. Luego se enfrentó a Hyukjae y lo abrazó con fuerza. —Te amo Hyuk. Tómatelo con calma. Por favor, consigue un televisor de esta generación.

Hyukjae se echó a reír, dejando caer la mano de Donghae para abrazar a su hermana. —Tal vez.

Ella se apartó y besó su mejilla, lanzando a Donghae otra mirada severa. Este último tragó saliva cuando le devolvieron la atención. —Lo digo en serio. Cuídalo —su tono bajó y se inclinó, sus ojos de repente se llenaron de lágrimas—. Por favor. Él es mi único hermano, mi hermanito. Por favor, no lo lastimes.

La voz suplicante que Sora usó rasgó a Hyukjae por dentro. Nunca había considerado que le doliera también a Sora. ¿Le dolió a sus padres también? Sabía que solo querían que se estableciera y fuera feliz y saludable. Realmente no había pensado en cuánta felicidad de otras personas era tan importante y, a veces, más importante que la suya. —Sora... —Hyukjae comenzó, no queriendo que Donghae se sintiera incómodo, pero el jugador de fútbol dio un paso adelante y se inclinó también.

—Prometo que lo haré. Gracias por confiar en mí —dijo, y su voz también sonó temblorosa. Se acercó a Hyukjae y apretó su mano, la sinceridad brillaba en sus ojos.

—Supongo que los veré en Navidad —dijo Sora mientras parpadeaba para quitarse las lágrimas—. A los dos. Ahora, sácame de aquí o perderás puntos.

Donghae abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, preguntándose si hablaba en serio y una ceja levantada confirmó que sí, antes de recoger sus maletas.

—Ya me gustas más —dijo Sora—. Pero no creas que eso te va a hacer ganar punto todavía.

* * *

Los cambios ocurrieron gradualmente.

Hyukjae sonríe libremente cuando está con Donghae, optando por no cubrirse la boca como lo hizo antes. A veces se encuentra en largas conversaciones sobre historias sobre lo que sucedió en el trabajo ese día, dándose cuenta unos minutos después que Donghae no había dicho una palabra y en lugar de eso solo estaba escuchando mientras sonreía ante la inconsciente cara de Hyukjae. Regresó a Busan unas semanas después de que se reconciliaran. Donghae vino con él, pero cuando Hyukjae fue a visitar a Junsu y Yunho, fue solo. Sintió que era algo que tenía que hacer él solo. Llegó a aceptar y entender lo que hizo Junsu: Hyukjae ya no vivía en Busan: no tenía sentido poseer una parte del estudio si no tenía intención de regresar. El estudio había sido una pequeña parte de su sueño, uno que estaba seguro de poder lograr nuevamente, solo que esta vez, sería su camino. Junsu había estado encantado de verlo, Yunho también, y por primera vez Hyukjae no se sentía tan aislado con ellos. La gente crecía y se separaban. Así era la vida y una dolorosa lección que aprender.

Eso fue algo que Donghae también aprendió. Kibum se había estado distanciando de él desde que decidió irse a Estados Unidos, y aunque había regresado, su afecto ahora quedó en amistad. Seguían siendo los mejores amigos, eso no había cambiado, pero aprendió a ampliar un poco su horizonte. De vez en cuando, surgían temas sobre Donghae que Kibum conocía antes de Hyukjae, e instantáneamente Donghae se disculpaba por su torpeza. Aunque todavía dolía un poco, Hyukjae sabía que era difícil olvidar los viejos hábitos, así que lo tomó todo con una sonrisa y una mirada ocasional que no era tan severa como parecía ser. Después de todo, ninguno de ellos era perfecto y estaban obligados a cometer errores. Incluso ahora, Hyukjae a veces hablaba demasiado bruscamente con Donghae y con otros, por lo que no estaba en posición de criticar. Sucede y la vida continúa.

Eventualmente, pudieron decir "Te amo'". Quizás hubiera sido agradable si se dijera en un momento romántico, como una cena de aniversario o cuando se acurrucaron en un nido de mantas junto a la chimenea, pero lo que realmente sucedió fue que se le escapó de la boca a Hyukjae cuando estaba medio dormido, despidiéndose de Donghae que iba a su entrenamiento. Se había sentido natural, y había estado queriendo decirlo durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Donghae había estado apurado, así que Hyukjae pensó que tal vez el otro no lo había escuchado, pero justo antes de salir de la casa, corrió de regreso a la habitación y gritó a las cinco y media de la mañana, —¡También te amo! —y Hyukjae se había sonrojado desde el cuello hasta la parte de atrás de sus orejas. Desde entonces, a Donghae le gustaba decirlo todas las mañanas y noches, como mínimo, y Hyukjae nunca se cansaría de escucharlo.

Después de algunas celebraciones y cenas, su familia llegó a adorar a Donghae, quien desafortunadamente tuvo que esforzarse más para impresionarlos debido a su cautela después de Chungho. Afortunadamente, Donghae nunca se apartó de un desafío, y se alegró con cada sonrisa obtenida de los padres de Sora y Hyukjae. La familia de Donghae era mucho más fácil de complacer, y ya se preocupaban por Hyukjae como su propio hijo.

Yesung, Ryeowook y Kibum eran grandes amigos de Hyukjae. Todavía podían jugar fútbol juntos en el parque cada vez que podían, con la incorporación de Sungmin, que resultó ser bastante bueno. A veces, Donghae jugaba en el equipo de Kibum, y a Hyukjae ya no le importaba.

—Bésame si me equivoco, pero supongo que ustedes dos se han reconciliado —había dicho Yesung cuando se unieron por primera vez después de su pelea, todo sonriente.

Donghae se encogió. —Prefiero no besarte, Yesung.

—No te estaba hablando, idiota —Yesung puso los ojos en blanco y luego recogió el balón de fútbol—. ¡Vamos, juguemos!

A Donghae todavía le gustaba abordarlo cuando tenía la pelota, y luego exigirle un beso después. Una vez que Hyukjae había abordado a Donghae en su lugar, pero luego el otro fingió una lesión y preocupó tanto a Hyukjae que no podía obligarse a hacerlo de nuevo, sin importar cuánto se disculpara Donghae.

El rendimiento de Donghae mejoró en los juegos profesionales, y su reputación como el delantero número uno de Seúl fue rescatada, no es que le molestara demasiado. Cada vez que anotaba, miraba en dirección a Hyukjae y guiñaba un ojo.

Y todavía hace que a Hyukjae se le debiliten las piernas como la primera vez.

Después de muchos quejidos, súplicas y gruñidos, tanto de Donghae como de Hyukjae, el bailarín acordó mudarse con el jugador de fútbol. Sin embargo, se puso firme cuando se trataba de vender el apartamento, que había comprado unos meses antes, todavía.

—Pero ¿por qué? Ya no lo necesitas —dijo Donghae, perplejo, mientras veía a Hyukjae pasar sus dedos suavemente sobre la pared pintada.

Hyukjae se dio la vuelta lentamente, sus ojos recorrían cada centímetro del lugar. —Aquí es donde vine cuando estaba en mi peor momento. Cuando te conocí. Cuando empecé de nuevo. Este lugar era como yo, destrozado y abandonado. Lo encontré y lo arreglé, como me encontraste a mí.

La expresión de Donghae se suavizó. —Pero no tiene sentido mantenerlo, Hyuk.

Lo sabía muy bien. No había nada que pudiera hacer con el lugar y, incluso ahora, no era el mejor lugar para vivir. Todavía tenía problemas, siempre lo tendría, pero Hyukjae se había apegado a él. Conocía todos los pequeños trucos y secretos del apartamento, nadie más lo sabría. —Lo sé. No lo guardo porque creo que tendré que volver a usarlo. No lo hago porque no confío en ti. Solo necesito un poco más de tiempo para saber que este lugar me pertenece. Pinté estas paredes, arreglé el ventilador y cambié las cortinas y... sé que tal vez no lo entiendas, pero déjame mantenerlo un poco más.

Donghae se acercó a él y lo besó dulcemente, un suave roce de los labios. —Por supuesto que entiendo. Puedes conservarlo el tiempo que necesites.

Hyukjae sonrió radiante. Levantó la mano y trató de alisar el cabello de Donghae, que ahora era de un tono marrón claro, cortado a una longitud media y cayendo ligeramente sobre un ojo. —Gracias, _Hae_.

_Pero un **miércoles**, en una **cafetería**..._

Donghae mira a este Hyukjae sentado frente a él con un batido entre ellos. Su postura es recta y cautelosa, recostándose en su silla como si temiera que Donghae lo atacara. Su rostro está bastante vacío de cualquier emoción fuerte; no se ve muy amable. Sin embargo, es bonito, muy, muy bonito. Y, después de unos minutos de conversación, Donghae ha descubierto que es simplemente adorable. Piensa que Hyukjae debe estar engañándolo, alegando que no lo conoce cuando está sentado en una cafetería que sus padres abrieron por él. Si mira las fotos en las paredes, reconocería a Donghae en muchas de ellas, vestidos con los colores de Seúl. Sin embargo, Hyukjae no mira hacia arriba. No mira a ningún lado excepto por la ventana, con la luz del sol brillando ligeramente en su rostro.

—¿Crees que tienes tiempo las nueve y media de la noche? —pregunta y observa la reacción de Hyukjae.

Se muerde el labio y Donghae casi podía ver los engranajes girando en su cabeza. No fue una pregunta engañosa, ¿verdad? Hyukjae le da una mirada apresurada, como si no quisiera responder. —Tal vez —responde finalmente con esa suave y dulce voz suya.

—Bueno, Hyukjae. Entonces ¿crees que podrías encender la televisión en el canal de deportes? —pregunta Donghae, dándole una gran sonrisa y Hyukjae mira hacia otro lado como si se hubiera quemado. ¿Había algo en sus dientes? Bueno, eso sería vergonzoso. Al menos no sabía quién era. Todavía.

—¿Por qué debería? —las cejas de Hyukjae se frunce y por un segundo pareció insultado por la sugerencia.

—Podrías verme, eso es todo —sonrió Donghae y sintió un fuerte aleteo en el estómago mientras las mejillas de Hyukjae se tornaban de un hermoso tono rosado.

Se ve arrepentido y parece pensar más cuidadosamente antes de hablar de nuevo. —¿Vas al juego? —parece absolutamente despistado, y Donghae no cuestiona su sinceridad.

Donghae resiste el impulso de reír porque se delatará a sí mismo, y no cree que Hyukjae lo aprecie. —Por supuesto. Podría ser enfocado por la cámara, así que mantente atento.

—Está bien, lo haré —dice Hyukjae, volviendo a su tono tranquilo. Parecía que quería que lo dejaran solo, así que Donghae decide que ya lo ha molestado lo suficiente. Tal vez tuvo un mal día.

Donghae se coloca la sudadera con capucha más allá de la cara después de guiñar un ojo y chasquear la lengua contra su paladar, pensando que puede haber visto a Hyukjae sonrojarse nuevamente. Se levantó y caminó hacia el mostrador, manteniendo la cabeza baja y aún le resultaba difícil creer que alguien no lo hubiera reconocido _aquí_ de todos los lugares. No creía que fuera súper famoso y reconocido, pero casi todos en Seúl sabían que sus padres eran dueño de esta cafetería. _Debe ser nuevo aquí._ Definitivamente lo parecía.

Donghae saludó a Ryeowook en el mostrador, quien le lanzó una sonrisa amistosa y lo dejó detrás del mostrador. Se dio la vuelta solo para ver a Hyukjae salir de la cafetería, con la cabeza baja y la figura ligeramente encorvada. Parecía que llevaba mucho equipaje pesado, y Donghae se pregunta brevemente por qué.

Normalmente no habla con la gente cuando viene a visitar a sus padres, no queriendo llamar la atención, pero Hyukjae se había visto tan solo, sentado en la esquina con un batido que parecía demasiado para él. Mira a Hyukjae hasta que se pierde de vista, antes de darse la vuelta para saludar a sus padres y a Sooyeon, que probablemente también estaba en algún lugar de aquí.

Seúl era un gran lugar.

Donghae sabe que probablemente no verá a Hyukjae por segunda vez.

_Lo vi **comenzar de nuevo.**_


	4. Epílogo: Se me ha estado ocurriendo, que me gustaría estar contigo toda mi vida

Donghae gimió cansadamente sobre un mechón de cabello rubio blanco, aroma ligero y fresas artificiales del champú para el cabello lento, dulcemente, despertado de su sueño profundo. Donghae podría decir incluso con los ojos aún más cerrados que el otro estaba despierto. Simplemente lo sabía por la respiración muy irregular, la tensión en sus músculos y los cambios ocasionales en la cama. Suspirando contento, apretando sus brazos alrededor del delgado cuerpo de Hyukjae y acercó su cuerpo para presionarlo contra el suyo.

—Donghae... —Hyukjae murmuró en voz baja. Donghae no estaba realmente seguro de si Hyukjae sabía si estaba despierto o no, pero le pareció adorable cómo se retorcía mientras se da cuenta de la vuelta en el fuerte abrazo de Donghae—. Hace demasiado calor —se quejó y se retorció con más fuerza.

Donghae casi resopló. Era invierno. Seúl tenía menos grados de quién sabe cuánto y cada día se preparaban con guantes gruesos y pantalones largos y con suéteres calientes. Desafortunadamente, Hyukjae de alguna manera se había abrigado de manera segura en tres o más capas de mantas calientes y no necesitaba una fuente adicional de calor corporal. Donghae, desde que era un niño, le encantaba acurrucarse con otras personas por la noche, pero a Hyukjae no. Hyukjae se acurrucaba con él durante los primeros diez o quince minutos cuando se acostaban, pero después de un tiempo se ponía nervioso, obligando a Donghae a liberarlo de sus brazos. Luego, quedaban dormidos con los dedos entrelazados, descansando sobre el estómago de Hyukjae; el brazo libre de Donghae se deslizaría en el pequeño espacio entre la cama y el cuello de Hyukjae, creado por la altura de la almohada, y la mano de Hyukjae que siempre estaba debajo de ella. Al rubio siempre le gustaba dormir con una mano debajo de la almohada. Era un pequeño detalle que Donghae encontró entrañable, como lo hizo con la mayoría de las cosas relacionadas con Hyukjae.

Decidiendo tratar de saber al bailarín que estaba levantado, Donghae le dio un beso en la nuca, haciendo que el otro detuviera sus movimientos.

—Buenos días —susurró, su voz todavía un poco baja y ronca por el sueño. Aflojó su agarre cuando Hyukjae pateó la primera capa de mantas y lo miró, con una amplia sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, sin un signo de somnolencia en sus ojos almendrados.

—Buenos días —respondió alegremente y se inclinó para darle la bienvenida a los labios de Donghae un pequeño beso, ignorando sus alientos matutinos.

Donghae sonrió y extendió la mano para enredar una mano en sus largos mechones, preguntándose cómo mantener su cabello tan suave y sedoso a pesar de la innumerable cantidad de veces que tuvo que decolorarlo para obtener el color que tenía ahora. ¿Qué hora es? —Bostezó y estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza, sus nudillos golpearon la cabecera dolorosamente como pasaba casi todas las mañanas, simplemente nunca aprendió. Frunciendo el ceño ante el impacto y frotándose las manos, se sentó para apoyar en las almohadas que habían sido apiladas, cuidando meticulosamente la postura de su espalda ya que se había lastimado en el juego anterior.

Hyukjae tendrá su teléfono, sus largos dedos se curvarán alrededor del dispositivo que era frío al tacto. —Son casi las ocho y media.

—Supongo que será mejor que nos levantemos —suspiró Donghae y, mientras se sentaba, parte de la manta resbaló y expuso su cuerpo al aire frío. Se estremeció y volvió a tirar de la manta—. ¿Has terminado de empacar?

—Principalmente. Solo tengo algunos artículos de higiene personal, pero tengo que guardarlos después del desayuno —respondió Hyukjae mientras él también se levantaba, buscando su largo suéter de lana que siempre recordaba doblar al lado de la cama para poder ponérselo de inmediato.

—Hyuk...

—Lo sé, lo sé —Hyukjae se rió entre dientes y se rápidamente, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el armario. Sacó la sudadera con capucha favorita de Donghae y se la arrojó al castaño que estaba protegiendo del frío—. Haré el desayuno. Tú Levantaté

Donghae tomó la sudadera y se la puso apresuradamente, respondiendo a la orden de Hyukjae con un saludo burlesco. Muy pronto, muy lentamente. En realidad no era una persona mañanera, pero tampoco era una persona muy nocturna. Le gustaba declararse una persona de día. Oyó el ruido de las patas acercándose rápidamente, así como el sonido del collar, y Bada entró en su habitación, con los ojos oscuros brillando al ver un Donghae, en contraste con su pelaje blanco como la nieve.

—Hola amigo —Donghae se agachó para darle la bienvenida a algunos abrazos y besos antes de dirigirse al baño para lavarse la cara. El terrier se alejó, lo más probable es que le suplicara a Hyukjae que le diera un trozo de desayuno, incluso si tenía un plato perfectamente fino de comida adecuada para perros.

Cuando Donghae se paró frente al fregadero, se dio cuenta de que Hyukjae ya había empacado con éxito sus cepillos de dientes, maquinillas de afeitar y jabones de cara en organizadores de plástico que esperaban ser cerrado. Con la esperanza de que no hiciera demasiado desastre, Donghae tomó la crema y la maquinilla de afeitar, tuvo que sacar algunos artículos, y procedió a hacer su rutina matutina. Realmente debería haber tomado una foto mental, o tal vez incluso una física, de la forma en que Hyukjae lo empaquetó porque no importaba cuánto lo intentara, los artículos simplemente no encajarían perfectamente como lo habían hecho antes.

—Oh, mierda —murmuró Donghae, rascándose el cuello y preguntándose cómo diablos lo había hecho Hyukjae—. No era la navaja aquí y el ...

¿Ha? ¿Por qué tardas tanto? —La voz de Hyukjae se acercó y apareció en la puerta con una sonrisa.

_Aish... _Donghae soltó una risa nerviosa. Hyukjae odiaba cada vez que estropeaba algo que se había tomado su tiempo para hacer. Cuando el otro se había mudado, su casa estaba tan bien organizada que le dio un poco de miedo, aunque se quejó de su ama de llaves. Sin embargo, aun así, todavía tenía ese toque de desorden desorganizado que tenía que el lugar se viera hogareño y habitable, y tenía algo en ese desorden que era muy _Donghae_, si no lo dijera él mismo. —Bueno, usa las cosas y... esto sucedió.

Un ceño fruncido comenzó a aparecer en la cara de Hyukjae.

—Donghae —Hyukjae dio un pequeño suspiro y caminó hacia él, indicándole que se apartara. Se volvió y obtuvo una ceja con desaprobación cuando vio la desordenada y confusa organización que Donghae había creado. ¿De verdad?

—Lo siento —Donghae besó su mejilla, chasqueando sus labios muy fuertes cuando Hyukjae trató de reprimir la sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ve a desayunar —se rió Hyukjae mientras sus manos rápidas arreglaban el desorden.

Donghae a veces se preguntaba cómo demonios había hecho frente sin Hyukjae. Se giró para irse, pero se detuvo unos segundos más tarde y le dio a Hyukjae su sonrisa infantil. —Entonces, solo queda un día.

Hyukjae igualando su sonrisa con emoción y anticipación brillando en sus ojos marrones mientras apilaba los organizadores juntos en la parte del tocador. -Si.

—Te verás muy bien —comenzó Donghae mientras fingía imaginar cómo sería—. Parado debajo de ese arco de flores mientras el sacerdote declara...

Hyukjae sospechó y golpeó juguetonamente el hombro de Donghae, empujándolo fuera del baño y hacia las escaleras. —¡No somos nosotros los que nos vamos a casar!

Donghae arrulló ante el sonrojo que se extendía por las pálidas mejillas de Hyukjae, sabiendo que tenía la oportunidad de burlarse aún más del otro al señalar que Hyukjae implicaba que se casaría con Donghae, pero se quedó callado y guardarlo por otro momento.

Enamorarse, se dio cuenta Donghae, era bastante aterrador. Cuando estaba enamorado de Kibum, tenía que tener una red de seguridad: la idea de que eran los mejores amigos desde siempre, el tipo de amigos de "todo lo que hagas, yo también lo haré". Eso no quería decir que no podía lastimarse, pero su relación, o al menos Donghae tenía sentido, tenía una capacidad de seguridad. No es algo tangible, solo una sensación que tenía. Simplemente sabía que tenía no lo tenía con Hyukjae. Hyukjae era un caso completamente diferente.

Casi un año juntos y Donghae todavía casi descubrimientos sobre él todos los días, como Hyukjae no le gusta cuando el edredón dentro de la sábana no se ajusta de manera uniforme o cómo siempre sonríe a los chistes tontos de los niños que la mayoría de los adultos no encontrarían graciosos. Donghae encontró esos aspectos de él adorables.

—Oye, ¿con qué estás soñando? —Hyukjae lo empujó ligeramente, luciendo divertido.

—Contigo, por supuesto —respondió Donghae rápidamente, ganándose otro sonrojo y un giro de los ojos.

Hyukjae lo sufrió de la mano y lo arrastró fuera del baño.

* * *

—¡Gracias, Hyukjae, no tenías que hacerlo! —Exclamó Ryeowook mientras toma la caja de chocolates envueltos, adornada con un lazo decorativo en la parte superior.

Donghae se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, frunciendo las cejas. —¿Cómo sabes que no fue idea mía?

Ryeowook parpadeó y luego se echó a reír. —Lo siento, ¡gracias también Donghae! Solo que Yesung me dijo que el regalo de agradecimiento que le hiciste es si le dejaba marcar todos los goles la semana pasada.

—Ah. Sí, lo fue: Donghae se frotó la nuca con una sonrisa.

Hyukjae, que sostenía el excitado terrier blanco en sus brazos, lo colocó en el piso y lo dejó en la casa de Ryeowook y Yesung. Bada instantáneamente puso su nariz en el suelo y olfateó su nuevo entorno, moviendo la cola tan rápido que se volvió borroso.

—Está recordando la casa —sonrió Hyukjae y le agradeció nuevamente a Ryeowook por cuidar a Bada mientras se iban por unos días.

-¡All Right! Se ha dejado aquí antes con nosotros de todos los modos —sonrió Ryeowook después de darle la bienvenida a Donghae una mirada de complicidad. Donghae se rió en su palma—. ¡Que se diviertan! Felicita a tu hermana por mí.

Hyukjae dijo que lo haría antes de volverse hacia Donghae, preguntándose si quería decir algo. Donghae no tenía nada en particular, por lo que rápidamente recordó los tiempos de alimentación, los hábitos de juego, la duración de la caminata y cualquier alergia a Ryeowook de Bada. Después de que Ryeowook escribió todo en caso de que lo olvidara, Donghae se inclinó y chasqueó los dedos un poco, llamando la atención de Bada, que regresó saltando. —Adiós bebé, papá te va a extrañar.

Hyukjae también se agachó y le dio al terrier algunas caricias cariñosas. Donghae no estaba exactamente seguro de cuál era la razón, pero le encantaba ver a Hyukjae y Bada acurrucarse y compartir abrazos, cada vez solo quería capturar la escena en su mente. Hyukjae le dio un beso en la cabeza esponjosa de Bada, —Sé bueno, ¿de acuerdo? Aw, eres tan lindo —le rascó detrás de las orejas, el perro inclinó la cabeza con satisfacción—. Te veré en unos días. Te traeré golosinas.

Agradecieron a Ryeowook una vez más antes de regresar al auto estacionado. Donghae siempre se sintió un poco culpable al dejar a Bada con otras personas; afortunadamente, Bada era un perro amigable y se llevaba bien con la mayoría de la gente.

—Espero que no vuelva a perseguir a sus tortugas... —Donghae murmuró mientras pensaba en la última vez que les había pedido que vigilaran a su perro. Donghae no había estado allí, obviamente, así que no tenía idea de cuando fue Bada tras ellos, pero Yesung se enfurruñó más tarde y dijo que nunca podría dejar que Bada se quedara allí de nuevo. Las tortugas no murieron, pero Yesung había estado conmocionado (según Ryeowook). Sin embargo, después de unas horas de suplicar, el otro cedió y acordó vigilar a Bada nuevamente.

Cuando regresaron al auto, Hyukjae le dirigió a Donghae una mirada de advertencia. —¿Está bien para conducir de nuevo?

—Sí, ¿por qué no lo estaría? —preguntó Donghae, confundido, mientras giraba el llavero alrededor de su dedo, las llaves de metal emitían una mezcla de sonidos.

—Tu espalda —murmuró Hyukjae, con los ojos mostrando nada más que preocupación—. No deberías haberte esforzado en el último juego. ¡Te dije que le dijeras a Leeteuk que estabas herido!

Donghae se rió entre dientes cuando encendió el motor del auto y se giró un poco torpemente en su asiento mientras retrocedía. Una mano se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla de Hyukjae y la otra descansaba sobre el volante. El movimiento causó un dolor sordo, pero no fue nada que no pudo aguantar. Hizo revisar la lesión antes y solo le dijeron que descansara y que limitara la actividad física, lo que infantilmente no había obedecido. —Estoy bien, Hyuk. No fue un juego muy intenso de todos modos.

—Si no fue intenso, no deberías haber jugado —suspiró Hyukjae.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo Donghae y cambió el auto a la conducción normal—. No participaré en el próximo juego si puedo.

—Gracias —respondió Hyukjae, una sonrisa ya en sus labios.

Donghae sabía que la lesión se presentaba en casi todos los deportes, y no había forma de evitarla. Había sufrido una buena cantidad de fracturas y esguinces. Sin embargo, solo trató de no pensar demasiado en eso y se concentró en jugar bien el juego. Sabía que Hyukjae se ponía nervioso a veces cuando venía a verlo jugar, temeroso de ver que algo horrible le sucediera frente a sus ojos. Donghae obviamente no podía garantizarle que estaría bien, pero lo consoló lo mejor que pudo. Después de todo, Hyukjae también estaba en una ocupación que era casi toda actividad física. La danza podría ser tan propensa a las lesiones. Cada vez que veía a Hyukjae esforzarse demasiado en una coreografía o probar un nuevo movimiento de baile que podría tener resultados terribles, Donghae estaba consumido por la ansiedad. No quería ninguna lesión para evitar que Hyukjae hiciera lo que amaba.

Especialmente ahora que Hyukjae había alcanzado un hito en el logro de su objetivo largamente soñado: convertirse en coreógrafo profesional y ser dueño de su propio estudio de baile. Un buscador para una compañía de entretenimiento, una corporación muy grande en realidad, vio una de las actuaciones que Hyukjae coreografió en una producción escolar, y quedó tan impresionado por la coreografía que también le pidió a Hyukjae que coreografiara para varios grupos dentro de la compañía, como enseñar a los alumnos allí. Había sido un momento que cambió la vida de Hyukjae, y Donghae nunca olvidaría lo emocionado que estaba cuando le contó la noticia. Incluso todavía enseñaba a tiempo parcial en la escuela, sin querer olvidar de dónde comenzó. Donghae lo había encontrado completamente dulce.

—¿Hyuk? —Donghae se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y miró a su novio que estaba apoyado contra la ventana. Hyukjae lo miró y emitió un leve zumbido, diciéndole que tenía su atención—. Eres hermoso, ¿lo sabes? —y cuando dijo esto, significaba _Te amo._

Hyukjae se acercó y apretó su muslo brevemente. —Tú también eres hermoso.

* * *

Donghae acababa de alcanzar su billetera cuando se dio cuenta de que Hyukjae ya había pagado. Ambos agradecieron al taxista cortésmente antes de salir del vehículo y dirigirse a la casa de dos pisos en la que se habían estacionado enfrente, que resultó ser la casa de los padres de Hyukjae. Las puertas delanteras se abrieron unos segundos más tarde y Sora se les acercó con una amplia sonrisa. Como la boda era mañana, ella se quedaba en la casa de sus padres para las finalizaciones de último minuto, apoyo en caso de que ella de arrepienta, y también, para mantener las cosas tradicionales, no quería que su prometido la viera accidentalmente en su vestido de novia.

—¡Hyuk! ¡Donghae! —llamó con los brazos extendidos para envolver a Hyukjae en un cálido abrazo. Parpadeó un par de veces y se echó a reír—. ¿Qué es este cabello? ¡Es _rubio_! —ella lo miró boquiabierta y tiró de los mechones.

La luz del sol hacía que el color se viera más brillante, y Donghae personalmente pensó que lo hacía ver como si estuviera brillando. Hyukjae se encogió de hombros y miró rápidamente a Donghae, quien le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Le gustaba mucho el color en Hyukjae.

—Shhh —dijo Hyukjae mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello conscientemente—. Quería un cambio...

Donghae se inclinó para darle un abrazo a Sora una vez que la atención se había alejado del tema del cabello rubio platinado de Hyukjae y exactamente cuántas veces tuvo que teñirlo para obtener el color deseado. El abrazo no fue tan fuerte como el de ella y Hyukjae, pero aún así fue cariñoso, después de todo, se habían acercado bastante durante el año pasado. Donghae incluso había logrado obtener su aprobación completa durante la Navidad pasada cuando visitaron a la familia de Hyukjae. Sora había ideado un sistema de puntuación y dijo que si ganaba treinta puntos antes del Año Nuevo, ella daría su consentimiento absoluto. Había sido un proceso bastante tonto, pero sin embargo divertido (Donghae también fue competitivo y tuvo dificultades para declinar), e hizo reír a Hyukjae, por lo que valió la pena.

—¡Tú! ¡Deja de lastimarte tanto! —Sora lo regañó—. Me preocupas cada vez que te derriban.

—Lo siento —se rió Donghae, decidiendo que definitivamente no mencionaría su nueva lesión en la espalda. Ya había preocupado lo suficiente a Hyukjae. Vio el destello de preocupación en los ojos de Hyukjae, quien al encontrar su mirada se acercó y colocó una mano sobre su espalda para consolarlo, agregando un poco de presión a los lugares que sabía que le gustaban a Donghae. Las pequeñas cosas como esta hicieron que Donghae lo amara más—. Felicitaciones, Sora.

—Gracias —dijo tímidamente mientras acariciaba el hombro de Donghae y luego se volvió hacia Hyukjae para darle otro abrazo rápido—. ¿No me vas a felicitar también mi hermanito?

—Sí, sí, felicidades —respondió Hyukjae, tratando de parecer desinteresado. Sora le pellizcó la mejilla antes de decirles que entraran, o más específicamente, "entren a la casa para que me puedan decir cuán hermoso es mi vestido".

—¿Siempre eres tan educada? —preguntó Donghae y Sora solo sonrió.

—Sí. La gente dice que es inaguantable.

* * *

Donghae terminó de apilar su plato en el lavavajillas, rodeado de un ambiente muy cálido de toda la familia de Hyukjae mientras celebraban el último día de Sora como prometida. Sus damas de honor estaban adulando el vestido que había elegido y hablando sobre cómo sería el mañana, sin duda emocionada. Donghae encendió su teléfono en silencio mientras respondía al último mensaje de Leeteuk que le recordaba nuevamente todas sus reuniones programadas para el próximo mes. Suspirando, sus ojos escanearon la habitación ligeramente llena en busca de Hyukjae, preguntándose a dónde se habría ido este último. Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras para comprobar si estaba en la habitación de invitados que ocupaban actualmente, pero tuvo que detener sus pasos cuando vio que la madre de Hyukjae se acercaba a él.

—Hola, señora Lee —saludó con una suave sonrisa.

Ella parecía bastante emocional, después de todo, su hija se iba a casar mañana. Donghae se dio cuenta instantáneamente cuando la conoció la Navidad pasada que ella y Hyukjae se parecían mucho. Ambos tenían rasgos muy dulces y bonitos. —Estoy muy contenta de que estés aquí.

—¿Oh? Bueno, si me lo perdiera, Sora disminuiría mis puntos —Donghae se rió y ella se echó a reír en respuesta, totalmente consciente del juego que tenían entre ellos.

—Ahí está —dijo ella, luego con ojos brillantes—. Pero quería decir que me alegra que estés aquí por Hyukjae. Estoy muy agradecida. No puedo imaginar cómo habría sido ver a su hermana casarse, sin alguien para él.

Donghae miró hacia abajo, sintiendo un calor indescriptible extendido por todo su pecho ante las palabras. Tal vez fue la cantidad de felicidad en la voz de la madre de Hyukjae, o lo agradecido que estaba de haber conocido a Hyukjae. Trató de ordenar sus pensamientos para poder responder; no estaba seguro de cómo responder algo así. ¿Gracias? ¿Me preocupo mucho por él? Todo parecía demasiado obvio y carecía de lo que realmente sentía en respuesta.

Quizás notando su atadura de lengua, ella continuó. —Ahora sonríe con más frecuencia y se ríe con más facilidad. Siempre me he preocupado por él; al segundo que salió por la puerta, quería que volviera a casa. Pero, ahora que te tiene, no me importa tanto que viva en otro lugar. Solo recuerda visitar a menudo.

—Por supuesto —susurró Donghae, se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Lo más probable es que la duda de Hyukjae siempre estuviera allí, solo permaneciendo en el fondo de su mente, pero la voluntad que tenía de continuar y no dejar que afectara su vida era lo que Donghae, todos esos meses atrás, había admirado mucho.

—Espero no haberte agobiado demasiado con mis palabras en este momento —dijo rápidamente, con un pequeño destello de culpa en su rostro que se borró tan rápido como había aparecido con un simple y serio movimiento de cabeza de Donghae.

—En absoluto —aseguró.

No le importaba escuchar este tipo de cosas; estaba encantado de escucharlos en realidad. No realmente porque se sintiera orgulloso ni nada, sino porque significaba que Hyukjae era más feliz, independientemente de si era su influencia o no. Donghae podía mentir y decir que no hizo nada en particular, pero había llegado al punto de aceptar que todo requería mucho trabajo, esfuerzo y dedicación. ¿Fue pura suerte que Hyukjae pudiera hablar con él más abiertamente? ¿O que podría superar sus miedos? No. Tuvieron que arrastrarse por eso.

Donghae aprendió a morderse la lengua, aprendió cuándo ser firme, aprendió cuándo era apropiado dar un paso atrás. Fue un poco difícil, pero tenía que confiar en Hyukjae. Por eso, cuando tuvieron esa pelea hace un año, no podía irrumpir continuamente en su departamento y decir todas sus disculpas una y otra vez, rogarle a Hyukjae que lo perdonara y lo aceptara de nuevo. Hyukjae le había pedido _espacio_, y Donghae necesitaba _respetar_ eso.

Eventualmente, sabía que Hyukjae lo encontraría a mitad de camino.

—Bueno, te dejaré ir, apuesto a que estás buscando a Hyukjae —sonrió, y cuando Donghae pareció sorprendido por su comentario, explicó—. Pareces un cachorro perdido en este momento.

—Ah, no soy un cachorro —protestó, sonriendo mientras ella le daba una última sonrisa antes de dirigirse a hablar con Sora, quien actualmente estaba en un acalorado debate sobre a quién debería arrojarle el ramo.

Donghae metió una mano en el bolsillo mientras subía las escaleras, preguntándose si Hyukjae ya se había quedado dormido. Adivinando que probablemente se despertó temprano esta mañana, parecía bastante probable. Golpeó suavemente la puerta, aunque estaba ligeramente abierta, y entró cuando no hubo respuesta. —¿Hyuk? ¿Estás aquí?

La cama todavía estaba perfectamente hecha, sin dejar rastro de que alguien más hubiera dormido allí, excepto las almohadas desordenadas que probablemente fueron de cuando Donghae se derrumbó sobre la cama después del viaje hasta aquí. Echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación y sonrió al instante cuando vio a Hyukjae de pie en el balcón, inclinándose sobre la barandilla, probablemente mirando las estrellas. Donghae cruzó la habitación, pasó a un lado del equipaje medio desempacado y abrió la puerta, notando que hacía mucho frío.

Hyukjae se dio la vuelta al oír el sonido de la puerta corredera y se encontró con su mirada preocupada. —¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, ¿pero qué estás haciendo aquí? Hace mucho frío —se estremeció y colocó un brazo alrededor de Hyukjae, acurrucándose en la chaqueta de lana y tratando de estar en contacto con el cuerpo cálido de Hyukjae tanto como era físicamente posible.

—Ve a buscar un suéter —dijo Hyukjae gentilmente pero envolvió un brazo alrededor de él, frotando sus bíceps para intentar generar calor.

—Da pereza —murmuró Donghae y apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de Hyukjae, mirando las estrellas—. ¿Estás bien?

Hyukjae tarareó en respuesta, y Donghae pensó que probablemente estaba en uno de sus estados de ánimo tranquilos en este momento, y no tenía ganas de hablar. Esos fueron los momentos donde a ambos no le gustaba hablar. Por lo general, le gustaba decir un montón de cosas cursi y tiernas para avergonzar al otro; hoy decidió llenar el silencio con pensamientos casuales. —Sora se ve muy feliz. Apuesto a que se verá muy bien en blanco. Por supuesto, no tan bien como lo estarás con tu traje mañana cuando esté bajo el arco de flores mientras el sacerdote...

—Esto otra vez... —Hyukjae palmeó su frente—. Y el vestido de Sora es color marfil.

—Oh.

—Bueno, supongo que es básicamente blanco.

—Como dije. De todos modos, me pregunto si Bada ha tratado de hacerse amigo de las tortugas de Yesung todavía. Apuesto a que Ryeowook lo está malcriando ahora mismo; Bada estará tan gordo cuando lo recogamos. Honestamente, él no sabe cuándo dejar de alimentarlo, es por eso que Yesung se ha vuelto un poco gordito últimamente; Ryeowook simplemente lo alimenta y lo alimenta y Yesung no sabe cómo decir que no.

Hyukjae se rió en voz baja, con los ojos reducidos y pequeñas arrugas formadas en el rabillo de sus ojos. —Yesung se ve un poco gordito...

—Oye —advirtió Donghae y apretó la mejilla de Hyukjae cuando el comentario activó una pequeña chispa de celos—. No le digas eso a tu novio.

Hyukjae se alejó de su mano y frotó su mejilla, tratando de parecer regañón, y fallando.

—De todos modos —Donghae se quitó un mechón de cabello de los ojos—. Deberíamos alguna vez conseguir otro perro. Puedes nombrarlo. De esa manera, Bada puede tener un amigo —dijo Donghae y luego una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios—. Quizás entonces él también deje de interrumpirnos cada vez que nosotros... —sus palabras fueron detenidas por una palma que empujó su rostro.

—Shh —sonrió Hyukjae, el cuerpo vibrando con risas contenidas—. No digas esas cosas en casa de mis padres. Se siente raro.

—¿Decir qué? ¿Hmm? —Donghae se inclinó hacia adelante para que sus narices se tocaran y Hyukjae cerró la distancia para que sus labios pudieran encontrarse en un beso dulce y pausado. La lengua de Hyukjae acarició los labios helados de Donghae y los calentó al instante. Su beso se sintió más caliente que de costumbre, en contraste con su entorno frío. Donghae ahuecó la cara fría de Hyukjae y acarició la piel con sus pulgares, y una de las manos de Hyukjae descansó sobre la suya, manteniéndola allí, mientras su otra mano tiraba de los mechones marrones de Donghae de su nuca. Para cuando se separaron, ambos estaban ligeramente sin aliento, pero considerablemente más cálidos—. Sabes, es nuestro primer aniversario pronto —susurró Donghae y los ojos de Hyukjae, que aún estaban cerrados, se abrieron.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —preguntó Hyukjae, sonando sorprendido. No es el tipo de sorpresa donde creía que el otro lo habría olvidado, pero se sorprendió de haber tomado nota la fecha en que comenzaron a salir.

—Bueno... acabo de buscar la fecha de nuestro juego de Busan el año pasado, pero sí, básicamente —murmuró Donghae mientras Hyukjae se reía de nuevo.

Los ojos de Hyukjae tuvieron una leve mirada lejana por unos segundos. Además del hecho de que era su aniversario, también fue la última vez que Hyukjae había visto a Chungho. Para Donghae, fue la primera vez que vio llorar a Hyukjae. Aún así, incluso con una nariz moqueando y lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, luciendo bien y verdaderamente un desastre, había sido nada menos que hermoso.

—Un año... —murmuró Hyukjae y miró hacia abajo como si estuviera nervioso. Incierto. Asustado, ¿incluso?

Donghae lo acercó para aliviar lo que sea que Hyukjae sintiera. Se preguntó si era motivo de preocupación, pero no quería presionarlo en caso de que fuera algo menor y eventualmente saldría. —¿Quieres hacer algo en particular?

Hyukjae sacudió la cabeza después de un momento de contemplación. —¿Tú?

—Realmente no. Quizás podamos salir a cenar. O quedarnos adentro y mira una película. ¿O salir a ver una película? ¿Qué tal ir a la cafetería de mis padres y ver una película? —Hyukjae solo lo golpeó ligeramente en el costado por divagar—. Podemos hacer algo de eso, o algo así.

—Hagamos algo —respondió Hyukjae contento mientras volvía su mirada hacia las estrellas, después de besar la mandíbula de Donghae.

Mientras Hyukjae estaba ocupado con eso, la mirada de Donghae recorrió la cara del rubio, memorizando los ojos bonitos de un solo párpado y sus labios que se habían vuelto ligeramente rojo púrpura por el frío. Lo que sintió por Hyukjae no fue lucha, nada fue forzado. Era una sensación casi natural, agradable y familiar, reconfortante.

Cuando todavía estaban en el punto de partida, decían que el amor era difícil. Pero, ahora que habían conquistado muchas más montañas juntos, llegó a la conclusión de que se habían equivocado de nuevo. _Amar_ era fácil, solo que la _vida_ no.

De repente, los ojos de Hyukjae se iluminaron y se formó una sonrisa, como si hubiera estado esperando algo. Se giró hacia Donghae y agarró su brazo con fuerza, clavando las uñas ligeramente por lo emocionado que parecía, —¡Una estrella fugaz! ¡Finalmente! ¡Vamos, pide un deseo, rápido!

Donghae estaba a punto de comentar en broma que era solo un meteorito, pero Hyukjae ya había cerrado los ojos y decía algo en silencio, sus labios apenas se movían. Donghae no pudo evitar reírse ante su expresión encantada pero seria. Hyukjae abrió los ojos con alegría y luego frunció el ceño a Donghae. —¿Pediste un deseo?

_Deseo que algún día me creas cuando digo que eres hermoso, por dentro y por fuera._

—Sí —respondió Donghae automáticamente, haciendo que Hyukjae levantara una ceja sospechosamente. Tenía el mismo deseo todo el tiempo—. ¿Qué deseaste?

—¡Idiota, no puedo decírtelo! —dijo Hyukjae y miró hacia el cielo estrellado, agregando suavemente unos segundos más tarde—. O de lo contrario no se hará realidad.

—Pero, Hyuk —Donghae fingió fruncir el ceño y puso un puchero, aparentemente decepcionado por su respuesta. Hyukjae solo se rió de sus payasadas.

Permanecieron en silencio en el balcón unos minutos más antes de decidir volver a entrar porque hacía demasiado frío. No importa cuántos suéteres tenga, el invierno helado siempre te persigue de vuelta al interior.

—¿Baño? —preguntó Donghae y dio un guiño muy sugerente, ya sabiendo el efecto que tendría sobre el otro. Como era de esperar, Hyukjae se mordió el labio y se sonrojó ligeramente mientras pensaba en su respuesta, probablemente sopesando las consecuencias de la secuencia de eventos que seguramente ocurrirán si aceptaba—. Te calentará —agregó Donghae.

—Está bien —respondió Hyukjae con timidez, pero luego algo pareció recordar algo porque se arrodilló frente a su bolso y parecía distraído.

Donghae entró en el baño y abrió el agua caliente, asegurándose de que la temperatura fuera alta pero no hirviendo. Cuando regresó a la habitación, Hyukjae estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, esperándolo.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Donghae mientras se sentaba en el borde, sintiendo que quería decirle algo.

Hyukjae sostenía un pedazo de papel doblado en sus manos y estaba radiante, luciendo bastante emocionado. —Donghae... Ayer yo... vendí mi apartamento.

_¿Lo hizo? _Eso no era lo que esperaba oír. Al principio le había resultado un poco desalentador cuando Hyukjae se había negado a abandonar su apartamento, pero pudo aceptar lo que significaba para Hyukjae. Era como su refugio seguro. Desde entonces, Hyukjae había hecho muchas reparaciones a pesar de que no lo usó para nada. No del todo seguro de qué decir, se inclinó y besó a Hyukjae en los labios.

—Sé que fue un poco difícil para ti, porque parecía que no estaba confiando en ti, pero —Hyukjae abrió el papel y fue una confirmación de la compra. Donghae lo apartó de él, riéndose ligeramente porque no necesitaba pruebas para creerle a Hyukjae—. Gracias por ser paciente con eso. Sé que está atrasado un año.

—Lo entiendo, Hyuk —se rió Donghae—. No necesitas justificarte.

Hyukjae dejó el papel a un lado y colocó sus manos en su regazo. —Se lo vendí a la empresa. En unos pocos días tenemos un nuevo aprendiz, y ha tenido un estilo de vida un poco duro, ya que su familia es muy pobre, pero tiene un talento increíble. Solo que no había mucho espacio disponible en los dormitorios y ninguno de los contratos de los aprendices expiraba en un corto plazo.

—Eres tan amable —dijo Donghae contra su sien, tal vez amando a Hyukjae un poco más.

—Hubieras hecho lo mismo —murmuró Hyukjae tímidamente.

Donghae pasó una mano alrededor de la delgada cintura de Hyukjae, balbuceando sobre cómo había querido convertirse en aprendiz también antes de descubrir su habilidad por el fútbol.

Las palabras no podían describir lo orgulloso que estaba de Hyukjae. Para otros puede haber parecido cualquier otro apartamento, pero obviamente era muy especial para Hyukjae, y el mismo Donghae se había apegado un poco a él. Pensó en ese pequeño apartamento, de ninguna manera elegante, pero era un lugar asequible para vivir. Ese apartamento realmente había sido un reflejo del estado de Hyukjae al principio. Funcionando, pero agotado. Desde el momento en que conoció a Hyukjae, se dio cuenta de que tenía algo de peso sobre sus hombros, pero lo admiraba por lo fuerte que era.

Donghae no sabía qué más obstáculos tendrían que enfrentar en el futuro. Sus ofertas de otros clubes, algunos incluso internacionales, se estaban acumulando cada año, y con el creciente reconocimiento de Hyukjae, definitivamente iba a haber algunos momentos difíciles por delante. Sin mencionar que la exposición pública había tenido duplicado, había tenido varios rumores que habían circulado alrededor del año pasado sobre Donghae y su misterioso amante, y algunas personas afirmaron que era un hombre muy bueno. Sin embargo, pase lo que pase, sabía que la felicidad de Hyukjae era lo primero.

Hyukjae siempre vendría _primero._


End file.
